Discovering Alex
by chocolicious467
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there was another Benedict boy? Meet Zach, the last addition to the family- charming, intelligent, super-hot, he has got it all. But will happen when his destiny stumbles upon new girl Alex?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The only thing I knew about American high schools were from stereotypical rom-com movies, but even then I did not suppose Wrickenridge High would bow down to those stereotypes. As soon as you stepped into the car park at Wrickenridge, you could tell who  
was who. British stereotypes may have been different, but _Mean Girls_ taught me all I needed to know about surviving in High School. I felt misplaced even so, like a vegetable in a fruit bowl. The difference was not obvious, but it was still  
there, like a small yet irritating spot.

 _Just like the movies,_ I thought to myself as I took off my helmet, careful not to turn on my hair's static electricity and end up looking like a spider. I slid off my scooter and headed towards the main building, taking in the scenery as I passed. _Sports-crazy jocks_ ,  
I noted as I walked past the large Range Rover surrounded by tall, well-built guys in sports kit, too focussed on lifting weights and flexing their biceps. I was already the shortest person around for a five mile radius.. Talk about shoving it in  
my face. On the opposite side were the smart cars, the built-in solar panels, hydroelectric kind. Those kids with the rimless glasses, the books too new and crisp to be real and the hair that was far too tamed. They kept out of everyone's ways as  
if we would dull their intellect. I was pretty sure my lack of organisation would offend them.

A skateboarder soared past me, out of nowhere. And then of course, there were the careless dudes with no worries except for wondering which skateboard trick would impress all the chicks. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as one of then pulled off  
a heel flip, directly in front of the view of the cheerleaders. Definitely had to be a coincidence.

The cheerleaders, who I guess pretty much were your average pretty, single-minded girls, giggled on cue. Mentally cringing, I walked away, just metres away from the building- hopefully a safe haven from all these people.

That was when the most important vehicle on the road entered the car park. The red sports car- so new it had not even begun selling in stores yet. You could practically see the flames rolling off those smoking wheels as the car slid into its parking spot,  
obviously permanently reserved, in one easy move. I picked up my pace. Everyone knew it was best to avoid those girls. High school drama was not going to get me anywhere. The flowing hair, flashing sunglasses and trendy clothing all seemed to be a  
label for: _suffer, all ye who cross our paths._ You get the general idea.

The corridors were as busy as heck, hardly the safe haven I had been hoping for. It was flooding with the chatter of hundreds of teenagers. I wondered if they could actually hear each other or if they simply rambled on, hoping someone would hear. I could  
feel eyes scanning me up and down as I stuck close to the lockers, out of the way. Clumsy was my middle name and the last thing I wanted was to show myself up as the weird new British girl. _Just stay out of harm's way._ Though, just as I thought  
that, I could already see harm heading straight for me in the form of one clumsy, awkward teenager- an accident waiting to happen. Basically the teenage version of me.

I could see the pandemonium stretch out before me like a panorama before it even happened. A bucket of white paint carried by a bunch of irresponsible teenagers laughing at their own jokes and a water spillage in front of a clumsy teenager always led  
to trouble. Experience had taught me so much. All I could do was watch as the scene folded out before me like a pop-up book and soon found myself staring at the same girl, now on her hands and knees, scanning the ground for the book that had slid  
over to my foot. Her clothes were splatted with paint and the book was fully soaked-ruined. I could feel it by my foot as the girl stood up, looking frustrated rather than embarrassed. That was when the queen bees entered the house. All flowing hair  
waving flawlessly behind them and bright white teeth shining in false smiles. Great. Talk about wrong time, wrong place. I could have left the book there and disappeared, but my conscience would not have left me. Regretting my entire life there and  
then, I bent down to pick up the book. It was the spiral bound kind- seemed like a sketchbook. The owner would not be happy to receive it back in such a condition, but it wasn't my fault so I walked over to where she was gathering her bags from the  
floor and cleared my throat elaborately.

"I think this is yours," I said, as she turned towards me. "It was on the floor." The girl seemed surprised that I was talking to her, let alone picked up her notebook from the floor and had given it to her.

"Um, thanks," she muttered unsurely. "Oh, crap." I looked to wear her eyes had fallen and found her staring at those girls, strutting towards us like a bunch of graceful gazelles. The middle one, clearly the leader, broke off from the trio and walked  
into the hug of a tall, hot guy. Talk about living the life. Every other girl there looked at her as if she was their god. Which I'm pretty sure they thought she was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, even though we both knew the answer was no. Without replying the girl dove behind the bin, seeking some kind of protection. I had to laugh at the irony. The girl had muscles fit enough for a lion yet she was hiding from these  
gazelles.

Seconds later, a muffled whisper came from the bin.

"Are they gone?"

"Um, yeah." I checked once more. Yep, they had definitely gone. The crowd had finally seemed to lessen in the hallway all of a sudden.

"Phew," the girl sighed and climbed up from behind the bins. "Thanks for the book." She looked down at the book, to find it soaked in white paint. She didn't seem to be surprised about it all.

"You must be new to the school," she exclaimed, turning her gaze towards me.

"Yeah. I'm from England," I replied.

"Do you want me to show you to the principal's office?" she asked me, flicking some paint off her book.

"Um, no thanks. I think I can manage," I replied quickly and walked away briskly. She seemed nice but two accidents in one place was never a good idea. It was like a law. A law that I would no doubt be breaking.

"...any questions young lady?"

I stared blankly at the principal's face, wondering what on earth he had been going on about for the past half an hour or so.

"Um...no?" I replied, stifling a yawn behind the sleeve of my black and white jumper. I picked up my black fedora hat from the floor that must have slid off when I dozed off and sat up straight. The principal sighed as if he knew I had not been listening  
to a word he had said and simply handed me a few forms to sign. I left the office with an aching hand and I am pretty sure I yawned about fifty times in there. Slowly walking down the empty hallway, I fingered the buckle of the thin leather belt that  
shone under the bottom of my jumper. Principal Duvall seemed nice enough, but I felt pretty sorry for him. He had to deal with an entire school full of cliques. That must be a pretty hard deal and only a great big pay check could compensate for such  
a loss.

I pulled out my timetable, folded into eighths from the depths of the pocket of my denim jeans and searched for my next lesson. First lesson to be precise. _Advanced Physics._ Physics hadn't always been my strong point. I definitely preferred Chemistry  
and Biology, but when it came to either Physics or Advanced Mathematics, I was suddenly more open to that option. I stopped outside room Ph7. Punny. I wondered if someone had named it that on purpose. It would've been more suitable for a chemistry  
classroom. I should have known there and then that this was not going to end well. Any school that names its physics classrooms Ph7 has serious issues.

 **This is my first ever fanfiction but I'm not really sure if it's any good. Reviews would be really nice thank you and I'd appreciate some constructive criticismto help me improve anything**

 **Thank you so much! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alexandria**

The door creaked open reluctantly to reveal a dimly-lit room, the only light source coming from the light bulb at the entrance. Poor thing must have been lonely Maybe vampires lived here. That would be a first. I stepped inside cautiously, wondering whether I would need garlic after all, but soon enough my eyes adjusted to the dim light. Three columns of rows of desks fit for two people. I could vaguely make out the teacher's desk at the front and headed over there. A good start I reckoned. I was wrong.

After standing there like a complete nitwit for about two minutes I cleared my throat loudly, arousing the asleep teacher, his legs resting on the desk, which was scattered with papers and textbooks of all kinds. I guess the man had less time than me. His eyes opened a tiny fraction, taking in the scene in front of him and then he immediately closed them again and slumped back.

"Home Ec's to your left miss, not the right," he mumbled sleepily. Um... Not sure what to make of that, I awkwardly cleared my throat again.

"Wow, thanks for that," I mumbled in reply. Ten seconds later, I realised he was being serious. There were only three other girls in the classroom and one of them seemed like the socially-awkward, anti-social, wouldn't-know-fun-if-it-hit-her-across-the-face kind of person. Another one was asleep with her headphones on in the corner of the classroom. Maybe advanced physics wasn't so easy after all. But what surprised was to see Mean Girl no. 1, sitting in the front, blonde locks and long legs shining despite the lack of light in the room. But what did not surprise me was that she was painting her nails a shade of bright pink, instead of leafing through a textbook. I would have fainted if that had happened. Being a savant, one of my gifts was that sometimes I was able to instantly get a glimmer of people's personalities at first sight. Not all the time or with everyone but sometimes. Though pretty handy if you asked me.

"Refreshing sexism out the window, I'm actually here for Advanced Physics." Well, _that_ seemed to wake him up alright.

"Woah, you're serious," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, hoping i would somehow vanish into thin air like a dream. Not today. I could tell the man really wanted his sleep and a new kid was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. But every eye in the classroom had turned to stare at me, as if I was some kind of new species of animal in a zoo. I could definitely relate, since another one of my gifts was that I could communicate with animals. They were all examining the new English girl, wondering which category she would appeal to. I briefly wondered if there was a category for strange weird British midgets. How lucky would I be? A new stereotype invented just for me!

"You can sit with Zach, over there," he offered, sitting up in his seat. I looked over to where he was pointing, trying to ignore the eyes staring, to the table with the to empty chairs. I blinked. Was this Zach guy supposed to be invisible or something? Because as far as I could tell, there was no Zach there.

"Um..." I heard myself mumble as I trudged over to the sets and gingerly took my place in the one on the right, with a better view of the fields, stretching out in the autumn sunlight.

"I see Mr Benedcit is late as usual," muttered our physics teacher in an unamused voice. Uh-oh. I knew what that meant. I had probably been put next to one of those shallow popular jerks, who thought they were amazing at everything just because they were. As if one cue, the classroom door swung open and a tall figure entered the classroom. Instantly I watched as the classroom transformed. The blondie sat up, puffing out her chest, twirling her wavy locks, with a bright blinding horribly overexaggerated smile on her face. The guys all slumped down slightly, trying to look macho, as I resisited the urge to laugh. I did not know how they thought they were going to pull that off sitting in an advanced Physics classroom. Some did manage to achieve that, but the one boy who totally rocked the look was the one who swaggered in at that moment, raking a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair, definitely achieving the _I-just-got-out-bed-and-still-manage-to-look-this-good_ look perfectly. A leather jacket framed a plain white T-shirt and his black jeans, the shades that he whisked off to reveal flirtatious eyes. I couldn't quite make out what colour they were from this distance without my glasses, but that boy was the definition of hot, and everyone else in teh room knew it too.

"Mr Benedict, what's your excuse this time?" Mr Whatshisname asked, not botering to even look up as Zach walked into the classroom, a smirk on his face, as if he knew a joke that no one else did. Shallow? Check. Popular? Check. He stopped at his seat and simply said, "The bus was late." Boys like him did not take the bus. They probably had sports cars of every colour possible. Then his eyes finally fell on me, and he registered the presence of the human being in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sensing the rudeness in his voice I decided not to answer.

Jerk? Double check.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zach**

Even I had to admit- she was beautiful. Those large doe-shaped chocolatey-brown eyes stared back at me as she turned her head, her fringe shielding the faint trace of a scar on her forehead. Ignoring that, I blurted out the first thing that appeared at the top of my mind.

"Who are you?" I hadn't meant for it to sound so rude, but from the frown on her face, that was what it sounded like.

Before she could reply, which it didn't look like she was going to anyway, a voice trilled, inviting me over.

"Zach!" I cursed under my breath, and smiled lightly in Melanie's direction as she flipped her blonde mane with a flirty wave. Could anyone be more discreet? I did not want anyone to think Melanie and I were an item, so I usually distanced myself from her, but apparently that wasn't what she wanted. To avoid any further interaction, I slid into my seat, next to the new girl, swinging my bag round to pull out my physics book.

"Zach, this is Alexandria Bishop," Mr Fitch mumbled. "She'll be your partner for the next year, and you'll be working together on your project, as well, understand?" I nodded, trying to hide my smile. Sweet. I could see Melanie slump in her seat at that, giving me a moment of relief. Mr Fitch returned to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson, and I decided that this was the best time to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Zach Benedict," I said smiling, my hand jutting out, welcoming a friendly handshake. She frowned for a second, and I worried that she might not take my hand, when her small hand slipped into mine and we shook, as she gradually, after some thought, returned my smile. Cute was the first word that came to mind, but I had learned to think before I said something else stupid.

"I'm from Alexandria Bishop," she replied in a British accent.

"Cute accent." She smiled and I could have sworn I saw her cheeks flush pick as Mr Fitch called for us to concentrate. What with Mr Fitch staring at me like a hawk, I did not get another chance to speak to her afterwards. The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, until of course I got home. I rode into our driveway alongside Zed as I heard the faint shadow of my mum's stressed voice from the living room. I looked over at my brother, who didn't seem happy about it either.

 _Not good._

 _Well done Sherlock,_ he replied, pocketing his keys and clambering off his bike. Rude much.

 _Come on then._ Zed beckoned, knowing that if our parents heard us talking, they would know we were here. We were pros at eavesdropping. I clambered off my own motorbike and followed him, raking a hand through my hair in anxiousness.

"This is not good. Not good at all," I heard Vick say. Trust him to point out the obvious. But what were they talking about?

"If he's escaped, we all know who the first people, he'll be after are," he added in frustration.

 _Who are they talking about?_ I heard Zed's voice in my head.

 _I've been with you all this time. How am I supposed to know?_

 _Hm, they sound worried._

 _Well done Sherlock,_ I imitated Zed as he elbowed me and rolled his eyes. We strained our ears but strangely enough, we heard nothing. Until...

The front floor we had both been leaning on suddenly swung open and we both fell onto the floor. I lifted up my head to stare at my mother's feet.

"Home already boys?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Alexandria**

I called out goodbyes to my new friends Damien and Cleo and then continued my path out of school. I especially liked that time of day best. The moment when you felt like a free bird out in the wild, soaring out of your cage into the bright blue sky as school finally finished. The way home was beautiful. I took the long route home, through the park, where you could watch the squirrels play and listen to the songs of the hummingbirds. It was pretty peaceful actually. I felt blessed. The air was filled with the chirrups and tweets of birds and the quiet cheeky chattering of squirrels as they fought over the acorns scattered on the ground as I skipped through, oblivious to the approaching somebody behind me. I should have heard the low hum of the engine but I was too engrossed and my brain, which could never stay rooted in one place was somewhere else. Suddenly a motorbike appeared beside, slowing down as it neared me, then sped off again into the distance, leaving me standing there like a complete moron. Zach Benedict had struck again. But I still couldn't figure out why. The boy was just so darn perfect- the grades, the charisma, the looks. It was all probably to intimidate me. I definitely did not see the point though. I was barely just five foot two and he stood a couple of inches towering over an impressive six foot. Why would someone like him want anything to do with me?

Casting thoughts of Zach out of my head I finally got home, in time to be greeted with the fresh smell of Shepherd's Pie just out of the oven.

"Oooh, something smells good," I sighed, rubbing my hands in anticipation, as I skipped into the kitchen and slapped my brother about the head.

"Hey!" he protested, sticking his tongue out at me. No one would believe that he was fourteen. Heck, people still seemed surprised that I was sixteen. To be honest no one in our family was actually mature. Take our dad for example- the man was crazy and immature as if he was born yesterday, so how did you expect the rest of the family to prosper. My mum and dad were soulfinders, but their differences were too many. My mum was an intellectual woman, a lawyer in fact and had never ever failed an exam once in her life. My dad was the guy who failed his GCSEs on purpose over a bet, though somehow, he still managed to get into uni and prosper as a criminal psychologist. But they loved each other so. You could see that plain as day, as my dad glided into the kitchen and swooped a kiss onto my mum's lips.

"Uh, dad? I'm trying to eat here?" my brother Park said jokingly.

"Son, one day, you'll find her and know how perfect the moment is," my dad replied squeezing my mum's shoulder.

"I feel sorry for the poor girl," I snorted with laughter and my dad struggled, trying his best not to join in as Park scowled.

"Shut up Alex!"

"Love you too, bro," I muttered ruffling Park's hair, much to his annoyance. His hand flapped about in thin air, trying desperately to hit me, but of course he failed miserably.

"Sucker," I mumbled under my breath, as I glided out of the kitchen, remembering I had promised Damien and Cleo that I would meet them at a café somewhere nearby after school.

"Bye!" I called out as I shut the door behind me.

 **Zach**

"Wait what?" I spluttered, choking on my chocolate biscuits, much to my brothers' amusement. Zed's soulfinder, Sky kicked him as he snickered from my little, shall we say, accident. Zed was the first and only brother to have found his soulfinder and I was happy for them, but I could tell that my oldest brother, especially Victor and Trace, couldn't help but feel a little envy.

"You're kidding, right?" I looked around at everyone's faces, hoping that at least one of them would be joking. The whole family had gathered round in the living room, but none of them spoke up, unless you counted Zed's snickering.

"No, sweetheart. The Kellys really _are_ back," Mum replied in a sympathetic voice, as if she was soothing a five-year-old. Oh what I would do to be young and five again, able to easily crawl into my mother's lap whenever I was frightened, but now...Well, I stood towering a foot over my mum, so I guess that would be quite difficult. I saw Sky shift in Zed's lap as his grip around her waist tightened. My brother always was protective over his soulfinder, especially when it came to the Kellys. Sky's gaze flickered to the floor, uncomfortable with the conversation's topic. She was not the only one.

"That's why we all need to be careful," Mum continued in a hushed tone, as if someone was listening in at that exact moment. "Be careful when you go out boys, especially you Zach. You're reckless at the best of times." I was not reckless! But I decided not to protest because that would have made me seem even more immature. My brothers were all nodding like wise old men and I felt like the little kid, still not understanding the whole concept of how the Kellys did escape. I tended to zone out when I panicked. The conversation slowly died to my relief, even though I still wanted to know more, and I turned towards the front door to leave when Mum called out my name.

"Zach sweetie, I know sometimes your brothers can be a little too much to handle, but please be safe. There are things out there beyond us., so promise me you'll be careful." I wanted to protest and say that I could look after myself but I did not want to worry my mum further so I nodded.

"I promise."

"So why so late?" my best friend Tez asked as I sat into my reserved seat in the cafe.

"Family emergency," I muttered. I could hardly tell him that bloodthirsty criminals were after my family. Non-savants would not understand.

"Hey, you ever noticed that new girl?" Tez asked, just as I burnt my lip form my coffee.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." The new girl. Damn, I hadn't thought about her for a long time. Not that I would think about her of course.

"Who?" I asked, a little too obliviously.

"Look over there." I think I froze at that moment. Wait, she was here? Alex, I think her name was. I turned around, a little too quickly to find her standing in the light of the café, a bright smile on her face as she laughed while a Damien was talking.

"Oh her."

"Yes her. Isn't she kind of hot?" I felt slightly uncomfortable when he said that even though I knew it was true. She was pretty but seemed to not notice that.

"Mm. Hey, I'm going to go grab another coffee, yeah? I could do with one," I said, climbing from my seat and walking backwards towards the till. I turned around. Another body collided into mine and the other person slipped, tumbling into my arms, boiling coffee now drenching my T-shirt. But instead of anger, I felt butterflies in my stomach, when I realised who it was.

 **Thank you all so much for all your revies! You guys are amazing! Please keep them coming. I tried to make my chapter slightly longer as well. Hope you liked it! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Alexandria**

I am officially the clumsiest person alive. How could I not have seen him? He towered over six foot tall, and had the figure of a God- boys like him were kind of hard to miss. But of course I, the clumsiest person in the universe, had been walking around daydreaming like a lunatic only to stumble into him and spill all my coffee over him. But at first, right after the impact, I had to admit, that moment was legendary. I felt like a princess in his arms, as he held me there looking into my eyes. It was only a few seconds but the way I remembered it, it would seem we had been standing like that for the whole evening.

I stood up, tying hard not to slip and make a worse fool of myself, his hand on my back supporting me. I did not want him to move, but I guess it would have seemed slightly strange if we had stood there, in the middle of the café, looking like we were in the middle of ballroom dancing dip.

 **Zach**

"I'm so sorry!" she gushed, her large doe eyes widening. She looked so adorable then, definitely huggable material. But of course, I would never say that out loud.

"It's okay, my fault too," I muttered, bending down to pick up the empty cup from the floor.

"Oh God, does it burn?" I had totally forgotten about the hot burning coffee drenching my T-shirt until then. But once she had reminded me, the burning finally took its toll. I would have probably looked like such a moron in front of her, jumping around, trying to peel off my soaking T-shirt from my chest. Alexandria stood there helpless, trying to help me out.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you!" she said. I tried to stand still, keeping my calm, playing the cool man, but of course I failed miserably. I wished I could have been more like Zed or Xav, always looking macho in front of all the girls.

"It's okay. I've got this," my mouth replied, but my body was screaming "NO, I TOTALLY DO NOT HAVE THIS AT ALL!" I finally came to a still position and tied for an award-winning smile. Always works with the girls. But instead of swooning, she looked at me as if she had just broken my favourite vase and had come to apologise. The puppy eyes melted my heart like chocolate on a radiator.

"I'll just go clean up. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow at school!" I called, with a flirty wink as I disappeared into the bathroom like a pro. Nicely done, Zachary Benedict. Nicely done. My brothers would be proud.

Luckily she wasn't there to witness me jumping around the bathrooms, struggling to clean off the coffee spill. Changed into the new T-shirt I had bought on the way in a store down the road, I came out. To my disappointment, Alexandria was long gone but there was a surprise waiting for me on my table. It was just a coffee, my favourite kind- lots of milk, lots of sugar- but the note attached made all the difference.

 **For Zach,**

 **I am so so so sorry! I hope you're okay. Here's a coffee to compensate for my clumsiness.**

 **From Alexandria**

 **P.S. SORRY**

A smile appeared on my face as I sipped the froth of the coffee, a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest.

 **Alexandria**

"Do you think he'll be mad at me?" I asked Cleo and Damien as we left the café.

"And why do you care so much?" Cleo asked, with her eyebrow raised, clearly amused. I rolled my eyes. I knew where this conversation was heading

"I don't. I just feel bad, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Damien said, joining in now. "You definitely do not care if he thinks you're clumsy or not."

"You think he thinks I'm clumsy?" I asked. True, I was, but I didn't want him to know that.

"Yep, she definitely does not care."

"Shut up." Of course it was not like that. He was hot, sure. But that was not a matter of opinion with him. It was a fact. Those to-die-for cheekbones, the messy yet intentional brown hair, the killer jawline and that body of a freaking Rock God- need I say more?

"It's nothing like that," I protested.

"Sure, sure," they both replied in unison, before bursting into laughter.

"Admit it, you think he's hot."

"What? He is. But I'm not the only one. It's nothing more than that, okay?" I said unconvincingly. We separated at the fork in the road, and I skipped my way down the road. Zach. That boy was something alright. But I definitely was not going to admit to anyone that I had something for a shallow popular hot guy. I was different from other girls. I refused to be the same. Where they would swoon and faint in his presence, I would stand unfazed. At least I thought so.

 **Zach**

Of course Mum had a go at me when I got home at nine that night. Usually where she would not have batted an eyelid, now she was stressed whenever one of us, appeared a tad late or a second after curfew. Yes, I had a curfew- don't tell anyone.

"But Mum-" I began to protest. But my mum silenced me. If it related to her sons' safeties she would not be having any of it.

"Sweetie, promise me you'll be here earlier," she said, extending her hand, again. The amount of promises she had made me make was insane. She knew that I would never break a promise. It just was not me. In all my life, I had never ever broken a promise. Ever.

"I promise." Reluctantly, I placed my hand on top of my mums, sealing the promise. Guess I would have to come up with another silly excuse for missing Tez's party on Saturday. The things I do for my family. When I went into the living room, my brothers were not any better.

"Where've you been, Perfect Boy?" Perfect boy? Heck if they knew...

"Hmm? I was chilling at some hot pool party," I replied, winding Zed up.

"Dude enough with the sarcasm. Where've you been?"

"At the café. I'm not like you guys- I'm a good boy," I replied, but the second those words left my mouth, my brothers and I burst out laughing, except for Vick, who rolled his eyes and left the room, marking us all down as immature. He was only here for a few days, but he kept acting like he owned the place.

"I might have even believed that if Yves had said it!" Yves smirked, but then Xav added, "Though there is an extremely slim chance...like 0.01%!" I snickered.

"Made add a couple more zeros after that decimal point and you might have the correct answer. You were always hopeless at maths, Xav," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed. Need my beauty sleep after all."

"You go do that Sleeping Beauty, I've got work to do," Xav called as I left the room and headed upstairs. My brothers could be such a pain sometimes.

 **Hi again! I'm trying to write new chapters as often as possible. Please excuse any mistakes. And thank you again for all the reviews- you guys are all so awesome. Thanks so much! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zach**

I liked the Light. It was a place where I could go to be alone with my guitar and play and sing whatever I liked, knowing that no one could interrupt me in this world. I finished the lyrics of my new song that I had spent the whole of last period History writing. It reflected on my savant gift- the gift of persuasion. No wonder all the teachers could not help liking me, even though I had to admit, sometimes I acted like a real pain in the ass. I packed away my guitar, and rushed out, not wanting to be late for Mac and Cheese night. I bolted for the back door, which was nearest to where I had parked the car and pushed it open. Maybe it as a pull door. I pulled. Fail. I took a step back and then gave it an almighty push, hearing a loud bang on the other. Oh no.

A girl collapsed to the floor, clutching her head. Shoot. I was such a moron.

"Did I hit you?" I asked, kneeling down beside the girl, to help her up.

The girl looked up, hair pulled back in a sweet braided crown and rubbed her forehead with the sleeve of her jumper. _Different,_ it read. You could say that for sure. Alexandria was definitely different from any other girl.

"No the door hit me by itself," she replied sarcastically, as I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh. It would look really bad if I hit her in the face and then started laughing in her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I apologised, trying for puppy eyes. They were definitely not going to be as good as hers, but I have known for my award-winning innocent face.

"It's ok," she mumbled, wincing.

"Oh God, we need to take you to hospital," I said, noticing the rising red bump on her forehead. I was in deep water here.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, worriedly as I lent her my hand to help her up. It was becoming slightly darker now, but it was especially dark in that little alleyway. Suddenly, a bright light flashed over us, flooding the alleyway with light. The headlights of my car to be exact.

"Yo dude, how's it going?" Tez called, his head jutting out from the window.

"Uh, we have a situation over here, Tez!" I replied, placing my hand on Alex's back to guide her forward.

"It's ok, I can walk by yourself you know," she said, walking ahead of me to the parked car. I shrugged. So I guess trying to be the gentleman failed. I had thought British girls might like that. At least, that was what Zed had told me. And he had been together with Sky, who was from Britain for about a few months at the least.

"Um bro, what is going on here?" Tez said, coming out of his car.

"Dude I need to borrow your car. I need to get Alex to hospital. Oh wait," I paused, remembering Tez had not been formally introduced to Alex yet.

"Alex, this is Tez. Tez, Alex."

"Hey," Tez began, then noticed Alex's injury.

"Whoa, what happened? Did you get hit by like a car or something?" I rolled my eyes. Tez could be so stupid sometimes.

"Or something," Alex replied, glaring in my direction. Oops.

"A door. Enough about that," I said, opening the front passenger door for Alex to climb in. She did not look like she appreciated it at all. I got into the driver's seat myself.

"Keys." Tez chucked me the keys and I started the car.

"Seatbelt," I called, as Tez passed me Alex's seatbelt and I fastened it for her.

"You do realise that I can put on my seatbelt myself, right?" she asked.

"Of course you can," I said, winking, hoping to lighten her mood. She did not look amused.

"But Alex, I'm really sorry," I said, trying to sound as genuinely sincere as possible. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course I am." She looked like she had second doubts, however, her frown disagreeing with her words.

"Nope." She turned round and emptied out her insides onto Tez's shoes. Oh God, no.

"My shoes!"Tez cried out aloud. For crying out loud...

"I'll buy you new ones!" I yelled as we sped off before he could protest.

 **Alexandria**

I did not feel well. At all. And being in a car did not help one tiny bit. Sure I had never been carsick before, but now, I kept feeling as if I was about to hurl out my insides every time the car braked. I felt relieved once we got into the hospital and realised there were not many people in the waiting room. I don't think I could have waited. I felt uncomfortable. I had just puked in front of the hottest boy in the whole school and had a massive blob attached to my forehead. Ouch. Talk about looking my worst. I could have done much better at three am in the morning with my hair in its usual morning mess.

"Her name is Alexandria Bishop," Zach was saying to the receptionist when I finally zoned in again. So he did remember my name after all. I felt a smile coming on but instead coughed to clear it away. I would have looked like a damn right moron, smiling with a lump on my head. When we finally got called up, we were directed to a boy who stood towering way past the limit of six foot. Great. I was in a room with two insanely tall boys and I myself hovered just above five foot two.

"Seriously? You?" Zach asked, running a hand through his hair when he saw the other boy.

"Gee bro, don't be rude." Then I realised. This had to be one of the famous Benedict brothers I had been hearing about. The height, the charisma and the flawless auras, these boys really had it all.

"Hi, I'm Xav. I'm a medical student but they let me check out a couple of patients. So it's nice to meet you, sunshine," Zach's brother said, extending a hand. I shook it hesitantly.

"Dude get a move on, already. I need to take Alex back," Zach said, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Xav just rolled his eyes.

"People these days. Don't appreciate doctors. Now if you'll kindly step outside while check up Miss Bishop over here..."

"You seem perfectly fine to me. An ice pack should do the tick, that's all," Xav concluded, with a smile as he handed me the ice pack.

"So then why did I vomit?"

"Probably something you ate or drank. Or maybe it was just a reaction to meeting that jerk," he said pointing behind the curtains, from where Zach's face appeared.

"They're curtains. I can still hear you through them bro."

"Um excuse me. The patient wants her privacy. Can you not disturb?" Xav replied, drawing the curtains back in his face. I chuckled. A few minutes later we were back in the car, ready to leave.

"I'm so sorry you had to be pulled into this mess," Zach apologised, running a hand through his hair, looking so cute at that moment. That boy was...

"It's okay," I replied smiling, even though now I was late for dinner and my brother and sister probably would have scoffed all of dessert.

"Thanks." I looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For keeping a clear head in there. You're a real nice girl, Alex. You know that?" I smiled, looking up at him. His eyes were so blue. They were like the ocean on a summer's day. Tranquil and calm, yet deep and limitless. I felt like I was about to fall into them.

"Thanks."

 **I was kind of unsure of this chapter at first. Please tell me if it was good or not. And thank you again for all the reviews. You guys are all so amazing and please keep them coming. Thanks xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Zach**

Math again. Math was one of those subjects that were just so pointless no matter what everybody else said about needing it later on in life when you're running late for a bus or counting change or whatever. At least for a fact, I knew that I would never need to know about calculus or quadratic equations. But nonetheless, I was always the one who ended up with top marks in the class. How? Well for one, everyone else was how do I put this...stupid. And two, I guess Yves' intellect rubbed off on someone. But I always downplayed my intellectual accomplishments. Being a brainiac may have worked well for Yves but I was the charming youngest son of the family. The one who everyone simply assumed was perfect. It's quite a tiring position to maintain, especially when you have seven other famous brothers, who were practically always the main topic of the Wrickenridge gossip train. So when I got my paper back, decorated a nice big fat E, to say I was disappointed was the least.

"Well done to Miss Bishop who scored 100% on this test," Miss Granger called out, smiling at Alex as she passed her. Alex did not seem to be surprised really, but heck, I definitely was. Clever and pretty. Could she get any better? I sort of envied her for that, to be honest with you. She was so beautiful, but she didn't even see it. She was clever but she downplayed it, covering up her accomplishments with the curtain of modesty. And most of all, I could not get her out of my head. I looked down at my own E. With all the commotion with the Kellys, I had not had time to concentrate on my schoolwork. Great Lord help me out here!

"I'm quite disappointed in you Mr Benedict," Miss Granger muttered, passing me. I felt a pang in my chest. It was only a stupid grade but I liked Miss Granger. She was one of the teachers who actually cared about how well her students did, no matter if _they_ cared or not. Honestly, the woman was like a mother to me. But how could I explain that I had been busy tracking evil criminals using my supernatural powers? It would sound insane. Heck, it was insane. But just then, an idea formed in my mind. Of course, this grade was just a one off but Alex didn't know it. And she seemed like the kind of nice soul who would help a poor idiot like me. After class, I skipped forward, shoving past the crowd to Alex, who seemed to be alone without her two friends for now.

"Hey Alex," I called, seeing that I had clearly scared her, from those wide eyes. "How are you?" She looked at me, suspiciously. Well done, Zach. The poor girl probably thought was going to prank her or something like that. I had to prove that I was a gentleman and not some shallow popular jerk like she thought I was. Ashamed of it, yes, but I ad heard some of her thoughts earlier when she was referring to me as the 'shallow popular jerk'. It was not quite the image I was going for really.

"Oh hi," she replied, continuing on, as I stood behind her. Great.

"Um, I just came to congratulate you on your grade in math. Well done," I smiled down at her. She looked down, flustered at the compliment, reminding me of Zed's soulfinder, Sky.

"Well thank you. I've heard you're not quite so stupid yourself either." The similarities stopped there. This girl was not exactly the sweet sugar plum fairy I had mistaken her for. But the tone in her voice was rather humorous rather than spiteful. Dammit.

"Actually, saying I'm good at math would be like saying that crocodiles nibbled." She frowned.

"Really now?" I thought I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Oh well. I was not going to give up now.

"Yep. I think I'm failing," I said, hoping that she would take the hint.

"Well..." she began, slowing down slightly until we came to a stop. "I could tutor you if you wanted?"

"Great!" Too enthusiastic Zachary Benedict. Too much. "I mean yeah, I guess that would be quite helpful. Um, you free today then?"

"Uh, yeah sure?" I frowned at the question mark in her statement.

"My place then, at four. Sweet," I decided to clear off before I messed up again and said something stupid. Usually, I was cool and charming around girls but Alex... The girl was something else, that's for sure.

I watched her leave, her ponytail swinging behind her, then turned, a grin coming onto my face, when I bumped into the last person I wanted to see at that moment. My dear twin brother Zed. Twins we may be, but he definitely acted as if he was years older than me, and not just three hours.

"Whatcha doing bro?" Zed asked, his eyebrows raised, clearly amused by the situation. I briefly wondered exactly how much of that he had witnessed.

"Um..." Great. This had to be the one time I did not have anything to come back at my brother with. Curse my damned luck.

"Who was that little birdie?" He asked, with a teasing tone. I was going to kill him. Suddenly Sky appeared at his side.

"Zed stop teasing Zach. He can date anyone he wants to."

"I'm not dating anyone, okay? She's just a, um..." I just had to keep digging the hole that was already too deep for my liking. "My tutor." The whole truth and nothing but the truth. Eat that, Zed.

"A tutor?" Zed snorted. "For what? You're like, a genius." I couldn't help but smile.

"Math," I mumbled and pushed past him, leaving him on a cliffhanger. I loved doing this to him. He was so fun to tease.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked as Xav stretched out on a chair, his legs resting on the dining table.

"Um, sitting down?"

"Not now. Not here. My tutor's coming over." Zed chose that moment to but into the conversation and grant us all with his unwanted presence.

"Yeah, his _tutor."_ I wanted to kick him so badly but then of course if I did that, it would be plain that I was hiding something.

"Yes, well done Zed. You can hear me correctly." I shot back, willing for him to shut up.

"And who is this tutor may I ask?"

"No, you may not because it is none of your business." I looked at the mess on the dining table. We were better off upstairs.

"Zach!" Mum called. "Pop out and buy some milk, would you sweetie? We're running out." I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. i still had about an hour left until Alex arrived.

"Okay," I sighed and rushed out of the door. Why was in such a hurry anyway? But even as I thought that the idea of seeing Alex again thrilled me. The queue at the supermarket was murder. Why could people have not chosen a different day to do their grocery shopping? I sighed and tapped m foot impatiently. i checked my watch again. Strange. Why was it still three? With dread in my stomach, I checked my phone. Oh no. 3:59 suddenly changed to 4:00, as if fate was smiling down on me, laughing at my unfortunate situation. My life was awesome, wasn't it?

 **I'm not really sure if this chapter is good. Please read and review it- that would be so helpful. Thank you guys so much! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Alexandria**

I lingered outside the front door, wondering whether to knock or not. I didn't even know him that well, did I? I clenched my fingers into a fist and brought my hand closer to the wooden surface of the door, ready to knock when a passing squirrel caught my attention. Damn you, short attention span. The little fellow stopped by my feet to stare up at me in fascination. I did not know why though. there was nothing really that amusing about me. I bent down to pat the fella's head.

"Hey there, little guy. What are you up to?" I asked as he jumped onto my shoulder, signaling the beginning of our friendship.

 _Acorns,_ he replied. _Better start collecting before the winter comes. What are you doing at this house?_

"I'm here for a, um..." I wondered. What was Zach exactly? I thought it quite extraordinary that he even knew I existed.

"A friend." Hopefully.

 _Who?_ The squirrel asked intrigued, but before I could answer, the door swung open before I could reply and the squirrel immediately fled, scurrying his way up the oak tree in the neighbouring house's front yard. I looked up at the figure in front of me. I could see why. I wish I could have joined the guy up the tree, though I doubted I could climb up any tree that fast.

"Ummm..." That was undoubtedly me. No one else could become speechless that easily. The boy in front of me was a monstrosity. He had the whole lone wolf at midnight look going for him and he definitely acted the part too.

"Who the hell are you?" Great. The boy was cute, I guess, but compared to Zach? He could not compete. Zach was something else altogether. He looked like the son of a God, a demigod perhaps, with that body and the hair and that killer jawline and the to-die-for cheekbones...

"Hello?" The boy waved his hand in front of my face. What on earth was I going on about? I was supposed to be the boy's tutor, not just another admirer. Me and my imagination.

"Oh yes, hello." I gave him my bright smile, to show him that I was not intimidated by him. It always annoyed the boys with the towering egos, which this guy definitely had. But for some reason, I could not stay mad at the guy. I felt like I knew him, as if he was my long-lost brother or something. Shut up Alex. What am I on about?

"I'm Zach's tutor. Assuming this is his house, of course..." Bloody hell. What if this wasn't his house? To hell with my eternally forgetful brain.

"It's not _his_ house, but I guess he does live here. You better come in," he said, opening the door wider for me to get through. "Come through to the living room. It's just my brothers and my girlfriend here." I could tell from his tone, that this had to Zach's brother. It was the same tone of voice I used to talk about my eternally annoying brothers.

"Is Zach here? I asked.

"Nope, he's gone out to buy milk. The boy didn't realise that his watch stopped walking. He's late," the boy muttered. "I'm Zed by the way," he muttered, finally remembering his manners.

"Alexandria. But everyone calls me Alex." The living room was occupied by two other guys. Just more proof that Zach's good looks were genetic. But I could tell that Zach had definitely got an increased share in the looks department. Or maybe it was just me. Just when I finally got over my initial shock, just because God loves me so much, I got another one. A blonde girl entered the room. A very familiar girl.

"Alex?" her large blue eyes widened.

"Hey Sky," was all I could say as she ran forwards to embrace me.

 **Zach**

My life sucked so much. I had managed to persuade a beautiful girl to be my math tutor and then while she's waiting for me at home, I'm stuck in a shopping queue in a grocery shop. Thoughts racing my mind as I tapped my foot impatiently, willing for everyone else to leave so I could get home quickly. What if Alex left, because she could not be bothered to wait for me anymore? I wouldn't blame her. She would probably hate me after this. Then another thought entered my head. A thought more dangerous than the first. Oh God. Mum had just left the house, so that meant it was just my brothers and Alex. Oh no. They would probably tell her every single embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me, just for the heck of it. If only they knew... Knew what? There was nothing going on between Alex and I but even as I thought that I felt as if I was lying to myself. Ugh, my life.

 _Bro, your tutor's here by the way. She's at the door,_ Zed told me telepathically much to my annoyance. I could hear the amusement in his voice. I just wanted to kick him in the groin so badly and then run away.

 _Please please please be nice._

 _Hmm, I don't know. We'll see._

God I hated him so much right now. Finally I reached the till and I slammed the milk down onto the counter so hard I thought it would burst. Calm down for God's sake Zach. But I could not.

"Please hurry up."

"Oh hey Zach," said the person behind the counter and to my horror, I realised with a start that it was Stevie MacDonnell. Oh God no. Stevie MacDonnell had been in love with me for forever, and I did not need Xav to tell me so, to realise that. She twirled her long locks of hair. Alex had such beautiful hair. It was always tied up though, but still, that cute fringe that framed her face, never ceased to melt my insides.

"Hurry up Stevie," I muttered. Any more time spent here and she would be all over me, from the way she leaned across the counter. I pulled out five dollars and then ran off with the milk, yelling "Keep the change!"

I floored the accelerator and zoomed off, not giving a damn about whatever the speed limit was.

 **Alexandria**

I could not believe it. Sky and I had gone to saxophone lessons together back in England and I could not believe I would be seeing her again. I had ha her number, but I never thought I would see her face to face again.

"I can't believe you were a savant and I never realised. Then again, I don't realise a lot of things." Everyone laughed along and I felt a warmth in my chest. Once you got to know them, the boys were really quite nice. And friendly. Even Zed, the lone wolf boy.

"Well, Zed helped me to realise that first," she said, looking into her soulfinder's eyes. You could see their love for each other radiating from h=their hearts as plain as day. My heart ached slightly. I had never been in a relationship before and had always claimed that I did not want to be. I always gave the whole "I'm a fee and single chick," speech whenever asked why I hadn't ever had a boyfriend, ever kissed anyone. But the truth was, I wanted that. I wanted what Zed and Sky had. That enduring love for each other. The thought that there was someone like that for me in this world was mind-blowing. But as I watched Zed and Sky who was perched on his lap, as if they had been together for centuries now, I wished I could have that too.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought me to my senses, and the grief in my chest was replaced with butterflies, fluttering around in my stomach, ready to set flight off to an unknown world. Zach appeared in the doorway, with Zed behind him, annoyed that he had to be the one to open the door. Zach's eyes fell on mine, and I felt a strange feeling in my chest. He looked so... magical. He was clearly panting, with a carton of milk in his hand, dented in several places as if he had bashed someone with it. His jaw was clenched, defining his unbearably sexy jawline. I nearly died just looking at him.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter because I definitely liked writing it. Aren't they just so adorable? Please keep the reviews coming. They are so good and I really want to hear more. It's definitely motivating me to write more. Thanks again for all the reviews and views. Love you guys xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Zach**

"Wait you're a savant too?" I was dumbfounded. Absolutely shocked beyond...anything.

"Um yeah," Alex replied, her large eyes gazing back at me, making me weak at the knees. How could someone do that to me with just one look, one stare? She was definitely something special, that's for sure. "That's so...strange." She read my mind. It really was. But it tugged at a question deeply buried in my mind. A question that I had tried so hard all my life to not stumble upon, in case of heartache. A question that I didn't want to find the answer to. Alex suddenly looked flustered. I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same thing as me. If she was...if we were...What would I do? No one else had noticed that there might be something strange about this- that there might be a tiny possibility. She and I were in the same year at school, same age and we were both savants. I wanted to reach out to her, but I didn't have the courage. I didn't want to face being disappointed. It would be like plummeting down with hard realisation after shooting up to the stars and beyond. The fall would hurt.

"Um, I have to go," Alex muttered, checking her phone and frowning, suggesting that something was wrong. I wanted to follow her out as Zed let her out of the door, surprisingly playing the gentlemen probably to impress Sky. I wanted to run to her and contact her. Connect with her and have her answer back, her voice filling my mind, but...I didn't dare. And ok, I'll admit it, I was a coward but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Time passed and the conversation shifted to a totally different topic, but my mind stayed in the same place. With Alex. How I hadn't gone after her.

"I have to go," I mumbled, getting up for the door. Yves frowned, extending a hand out to stop me.

"Where are you going? You just got back. And besides, you're not allowed to be out after dark," he said. I rolled my eyes. They had to stop assuming that I was incapable of looking after myself I was sixteen! Heck, they even trusted Zed, who was my twin, but nope, not me. Why? Because everyone was always out to get me. The youngest - even though it was by a couple of minutes- was always the most vulnerable, they assumed. I wanted to prove them wrong. But first... I had something important to do. Something that might change my life forever.

"I can look after myself you know," I muttered, only to be stopped again by Xav.

"Bro, seriously, where are you going?" I snapped. Completely. I was always supposed to be the perfect boy in the family. Yves was the intellectual and had definitely made our parents proud. Everyone loved him. Xav was the family charm, the boy who could charm his way through a fog or a forest. Zed, the boy who every girl fantasized over, and had his whole lone wolf thing going for him, not a worry in his life. And then me. The last boy in the family, the one who everyone expected to be perfect, the one who had so many legendary expectations set after my brother left to live up to, the one who everyone just assumed had the perfect life.

"I'm not perfect!" I yelled, speaking to myself more than anyone else. "I can decide where I want to go, and what I want to do. I'm sixteen. Why does everyone feel like I'm the damsel in distress, the one who always needs rescuing? Because I'm not. I'm stronger than that, okay? I can fight for myself!" Expelling out the rage inside of me, I pushed past Yves and made for the door, leaving everyone still shocked in the living room. Immediately I regretted it, Alex was nowhere to be found on the street, leaving em alone on the road. It wasn't their fault. They probably assumed that this was some regular teenage strop. I would have a lot of explaining left when I got home. I didn't want to face all that. So I headed for the cafe, the place where Alex had spilled that coffee on me. The memory sent a thrill through me. I really had to see her. I needed to see her. I couldn't stand not knowing. I wanted to run up to her and find out the truth. Despite myself, I headed towards the woods instead, a place where I could think in peace and know that no one could interrupt my thoughts. I sighed, still unable to take away the fear, the fear that she might not be who I thought she was. Honestly, I hoped she was. Zed had said that he had felt something, seen something different about his soulfinder Sky, that she stood out from the crowd. I could relate. lex was like no other girl I had ever encountered in my entire life. She was something else altogether. I barely even knew her but I could tell that she was someone special. I just hoped what I felt was right. Because if it was not, the disappointment would be too much to deal with. Suddenly a deafening shot rang out in front of me, dispelling the thoughts of Alex from my mind. Something embedded itself with a horrifyingly loud noise in the tree trunk behind me, missing my head by millimeters. Without thinking anymore, I dove for cover, the only impulse in my mind to stay alive. Another shot rang out, penetrating the space I had previously occupied. I was such an idiot. How long had I been standing out here anyway? A couple more shots rang out, and I gulped contemplating my options. There weren't many, that's for sure. So, I didi the one sane thing I could think of. I ran. For my life.

 **Alexandria**

Of course I was thinking about it. All the while I walked home, my feet carrying me home, but my mind elsewhere. Could Zach be...I didn't dare dwell on it. He was Zachary Benedict, every girl's heartthrob, definitely no match for someone like me. A nobody who no one ever looked back at twice. Who no one remembered the face or name of. I wanted to cry for some strange reason. Everyone thought that I had such a perfect life. I didn't ever want anyone to know. To know what my life really was like. I always pretended that I was fine, to fool others but I think the real reason was to fool myself. I felt like I had to stay strong, for my family's sake. My family, who always seemed happy no matter how much grief they were really going. When I got home, the doctor was already there, checking up my mother as my family stood by their side. In fact, he was leaving by the time I arrived.

"What happened?" I asked, my panic showing in my voice. The doctor smiled at me, reassuringly.

"False alarm sweetheart. You're mother's fine this time." This time. She was only fine this time. But God knows what would happen next time. I sighed with relief all the same, coming closer to sit by my mother's bed. She didn't always seem this bad. I hadn't worried about for a couple of days now. But suddenly...Every once in a while, she'd become ill, reminding me of the burden she was carrying. Cancer was a really horrible thing.

"Oh God, I was so worried," I exclaimed, as Dad escorted the doctor outside, leaving us kids with Mum. She smiled at all of us. The smile that would light up the whole world. She was the sun in all of our lives. But there was a bigger power at work, threatening to destroy our sun forever. Well that was not going to happen. Not as long as I was here to stop it.

"I'm fine. I'll be up and running, all well in no time." She was just saying that. She was in the grasp of cancer but no one knew when it was going to let her go, to fall back to the ground. No one knew if she would survive the fall. But there was a reason why she was like this. A man, who had ruined her life. Most savants out there would compile their powers to put criminals in their place, work together like an army of spies to bring down masterminds with their talent. But our family stopped doing that last year. Because of that one man. Daniel Kelly.

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I've been slightly busy with some school work. I really am sorry. I don't know when the next chapter will be available, possibly by next weekend, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I hope that I didn't rush it. I really loved the reviews and all the support. You guys are so awesome, you know that? Please keep them coming. They really motivate me to write. Thank you so much, and enjoy! Love you guys, xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Zachary**

As Xav gently healed the throbbing bump on my forehead, I leaned back, my eyes closed, straining my ears to listening to what my dad was saying in the living room.

"I still can't believe you went off like that!" Xav exclaimed, his brows furrowed, telling me that he was still mad at me for not listening to him. Thinking back, I had been very stupid. Why did I even go out in the first place? I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. So inconsiderate and so _immature._ "We were all so worried!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If I wanted to be taken seriously, I was going to have to act the part.

"I'm sorry bro, I really am," I said, softening my tone of voice so that he would forgive me. He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Are you using your gift on me?"

"Definitely not," I protested. Okay, maybe I was, but only a bit. But then again, what's the use of having the gift of persuasion if you're not allowed to use it? My gift wasn't exactly as powerful as Victor's, but I did have a few extra talents like being able to read people's thoughts at times, better than even Zed. "I am genuinely sorry." Xav looked at me worriedly, as Zed came into the room, sighing with relief at the sight of me.

"Thank God it wasn't a big injury. You should have stayed at home, bro, like you were supposed to." I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Sometimes I honestly felt like Zed was my older brother rather than my twin. He always made it seem that way. We ha that strange twin bond though between us, where you feel as if you can sense the other's emotions, except since we were savants I guess that bond was multiplied. And right now, I could tell that he was hella mad at me, but anger was overruled by the relief that I hadn't died. Sky appeared at Zed's side, biting her lip in worry. I couldn't blame her.

Mum came into the room, tears glistening in her eyes. I suddenly felt terrible. I was an absolute idiot. Mum had only set all those rules for my safely and here I was, throwing a strop because no one in the world understood me. My grief immediately felt like a tiny dot compared Mum's pain.

"Sweetheart..." she began and then came forward to pull me into a hug. I definitely needed it. Suddenly I didn't want to grow up anymore. I wanted to go back to the younger days, when I could easily crawl into my mum's arms whenever I had a problem. But my brothers had grown up so quickly so I felt that I had to too. Now I realised, that that was a stupid thought. My mum would always be here for me, no matter what happened. Dad, Vic and Yves came into the room. I wondered where my other brothers would be. No doubt on their way here. Everyone always came rushing over when something happened to me. Although it was amazing to know they cared for me so much, it did make me feel slightly vulnerable, as if I couldn't cope with it myself.

"Are you sure they aimed for your head?" Vic clarified, using his serious tone of voice. Heck, that was his normal tone of voice. I don't think he had any other. The boy had definitely missed down on the humour gene.

"Um, yes." Wasn't it obvious? "Either that, or they aimed for my arm but had a terrible aim. I don't think the Kellys would appoint a terrible shooter to kill me." I wish I hadn't said that. Everyone winced at that, even Vic who was practically incapable of emotion. Even I winced. I would have been dead. That was not a nice thought.

"We can't be exactly sure that it was the Kellys, but we can take a pretty good guess. If they've come straight for you, it definitely can only mean one thing." Vic paused, not wanting to quite admit the truth. "Revenge."

 **Alexandria**

I was hoping to see Zach at school the next day, but I never got the chance. I wanted to explain why I had had to go all of a sudden. Only later had I realised how awful that must have seemed. Though I felt sad that I couldn't tell him exactly why. I couldn't tell anyone. They couldn't know. The day dragged on, but Zach kept entering my thoughts. What was wrong with me? Zach Benedict would not even look twice back at me if he could help it. I had to get him out of my head. Besides I had better stuff to do. After school, I decided to take my dog Pip for a walk. Pip was amazing. He was funny and good to talk to (my gift was to be able to talk to animals, which sounds crazy but it really isn't when you've spent your whole life doing it ). Pip suddenly decided to go for a run without me, leaving me stuck on my bum in the grass after I fell trying to catch the frisbee he'd thrown at me. That dog was insane sometimes. I didn't want to get up, I lacked the effort, so decided to wait out in the grass until Pip returned. I really hadn't felt like moving today and wouldn't have come out to the park anyway if Pip hadn't insisted. I sat there, staring up at the clouds, when suddenly a figure approached me, their shadow gaining me before the person. Okay, I'll admitted it, I freaked out. Until I realised that that person was Zach.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, immediately getting up and brushing the grass off my black jeans. I looked down at my jumper, which read _I'd rather be sleeping._ I couldn't have said it better myself. "I didn't expect you to be here." Great conversation starter Alex. He chuckled softly. He looked so cute in the fresh sunlight that shone bright in his face, lightening his angelic features.

"I'm sorry to startle you. I just wanted to say hi." He smiled slightly too nervously if you ask me.

"It's okay. And I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly like that, it's just my mum-" I stopped in my tracks, just about managing to hold my tongue before it spilled out. "My mum called me to get back home urgently." Thank God he didn't ask why.

"It's okay, really." He paused, taking a deep breath. Maybe he was going to ask me... "When's your birthday?" I gulped. Oh God I was right. He had also thought about it. I felt my heart do a small leap of joy. He had thought about it, about me.

"Seventh of August," I said, my voice almost fading away. "You?" I looked at him hopefully. Please, please, please... He stared at me, looking quite speechless.

"A week earlier. Thirty first of July." I was dumbfounded. It was happening. And then, shattering my hopes like a large red fist through fragile glass, Melanie Parker showed up. Melanie, the mean blonde at our school, the one who seemed to always give me dirty looks in school, no matter which way I turned. I ignored them obviously, she did it to everyone. But most important of all, Melanie, who had the hugest crush on Zach. Maybe he liked her back. She was really pretty after all. I zoned out, not quite hearing what she was saying, but the next thing I know, I hear a bark. A very familiar bark. Pip. And as usual my life had great timing.

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews. I decided to not keep you guys waiting since the last chapter was left on a huge cliffhanger (sorry for that, but I love you guys). Please keep all the reviews coming, theya re absoluetly awesome. I'm not really sure when Zed's birthday is, so I guessed that it was the thirty first of July, which is when Zach would be born as well. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Zachary**

If I didn't already hate her, I definitely did now. Melanie Parker was a real pain in the backside. She just had to come up and ruin the moment didn't she? I was so hopeful, so sure, that Alex could be the one. The one that I had been looking for all my life and finally at that one beautiful moment, Melanie comes and ruins everything. That girl really didn't get the message, did she?

"Zach hi!" she exclaimed, leaning in close to me, destroying the conversation with her presence. She twirled her blond locks in on long finger, the nail painted a bright blue and fluttered her unbelievably long eyelashes, no doubt fake. She was hot, sure, but compared to Alex, she was absolutely nothing. Alex was beautiful. Just the thought of her sent shivers up and down my body and melted my heart into a puddle. No girl had ever done that to me before. I had never felt this way about anyone in my life, ever. It was scary but also the best feeling in the world. It was killing me ever so slowly. The way she would look over her shoulder when she left and smile that cute smile of hers that could light up entire countries. She was beautiful and she didn't even see it. She wasn't like Melanie, not like anyone else in this world. Se was something else.

"Melanie, could you excuse us?" I was about to turn my head, but Melanie would not stop talking.

"Where were you at school today? I was so worried!" I rolled my eyes, deliberately trying not to hide my unenthusiastic in her conversation. I turned to Alex, but she was gone, sending my heart plummeting to the ground. Where was she? My heart immediately began racing Was she in trouble? Was she mad at me that Melanie had turned up? Did she not want to find out? questions racing through my mind I stepped forward to try and go find her when a hand gripped my wrist.

"Zach." I twisted my hand out of Melanie's grasp. What was she doing?

"Melanie, I need to go," I insisted. She just fluttered her eyelashes and stepped even closer to me. It was pretty sickening actually.

"No you don't. You don't want to leave me, do you?" She inched closer, and I was about to step back, when my back hit the tree trunk, signaling a dead end. What was Melanie on about? I had to go find Alex? That was the most important thing right now. I had gotten Xav to cover for me, and had escaped home for a while. We were still on lockdown and I was not allowed to leave the house. The only reason I'd come out was to get some fresh air and hopefully see Alex. Definitely not Melanie.

"Oh God you're so hot up close," Melanie whispered, her face closing in on mine. Whoa. What the hell was she on about? Me and _her?_ So maybe I had had a tiny little crush on her in sixth grade. _Sixth grade._ No more said. I definitely did not have an inkling of those feelings left inside me anymore. The only girl I could actually think about was Alex. She was amazing.

"What the-" She stopped me in my tracks. But not with words this time. To my horror, she inched even closer, and pressed her lips to mine, pulling me into a kiss. I had been expecting a kiss, but definitely not from Melanie.

 **Alexandria**

Pip had seen someone. Someone that looked slightly too familiar to Felix, one of Kelly's minions, a guy who had tried to kill my family last year. Thank God he had failed. But he had still managed to cause the damage, the fatal blow. I strained my eyes, which were unable to identify anything beyond the bushes, due to my poor eyesight. Frustrated I pulled out my glasses from my satchel. Still no luck.

"Well looks like whoever it was is gone now." I took a deep breath. "But still, well done to you Pip. I salute thee." Pip bowed with pride, and we laughed, when suddenly a thought came racing back to me. Oh God, Zach. I had just left him. Again. Right after apologising to him for leaving him the first time. I really had to stop doing this. I hoped he wasn't annoyed at me, even though he had every right to be so. And at such a wonderful moment too.

"Give me a moment Pip," I muttered, leaving Pip to continue chasing his tail around a bush, as I went to find Zach. My heart somersaulted in the air as I walked through the park in search for him. He was so handsome that just at the sight of him, my heart would soar up the moon. I...I had never felt like this towards a boy before. I just wondered if he felt even part of how I felt towards me. I wasn't exactly your average beautiful blonde, not like Melanie Parker. People in school would probably assume that they were the perfect couple. I mean, they both had the looks and were practically the most popular kids in school. And then there was me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I was not going to degrade myself to some girl like Melanie. I knew just how mean she was, the fourth addition to the mean girls, if they ever felt like recruiting a new one. Melanie Parker was sickening. I didn't know how Zach could ever like someone like that. I turned a corner, the place I had left Zach as soon as Melanie had turned up. I wondered what he had thought about me. Then, that was when I saw it. An image that tore my heart right out of my chest.

Melanie.

In Zach's arms.

Kissing him.

My eyes were processing but my mind definitely was not. As if I had taken a physical blow to the chest, I staggered back, tripping over my own feet and stumbling out of sight. No, that could not be it. I wanted to go back in and rub my eyes to find it all part of my stupid imagination. But I was too much of a coward. They looked too perfect together, and I felt like the ugly sister as the prince and Cinderella finally reunited. I looked and felt like a dork. Pushing my sliding glasses up my nose, I turned on the balls of my feet and walked. Didn't care where; didn't care when. Just walked. Footsteps behind me echoed and I immediately picked up my pace until I was running out of the park, my hands clutching the strap of my satchel so hard, they had become one.

The warm presence of the sun had disappeared and the moon too had betrayed me on that evening, as I rushed out of the double doors, too scared to turn back at the footsteps that I could hear were a short distance behind. It hurt. I did not realise it would hurt so much. To find that the one person that is supposed to love you more than anyone in the world, no matter what will always be with you, does not even seem to acknowledge your existence. H wasn't mine. We were wrong. Of course he did not like me; he never did. A huge red fist clenched my stomach hard and squeezed until I felt ready to deposit my insides on the streets. The lump in my throat was too much to swallow. Too much to process. Tears began to prick at the corner of my eyes.

But I kept running.

 **I'll admit it, this chapter broke my heart. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please keep the reviews coming. I had quite a bit of time today so I decided to write some more of the story for you guys. Please read and tell me what you think in the reviews. I love all the reviews- they are so motivating! Love you guys always xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Zachary**

It was not right. I knew it from the second she pressed her lips onto mine. Melanie may have been hot or whatever, but it was wrong. She was pretty, sure and every other guy had wanted to go out with her since middle school. Okay, so I had been attracted to her once, but that was nothing more than a tiny crush. It had faded away, once I had gotten to know her. She was not right. She was not Alex. I pulled away from Melanie, disgusted that seconds ago my lips had been attached to hers. The way I had imagined, it was supposed to be Alex, not Melanie.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, wiping my lips desperately trying to take back this whole thing. Melanie blinked back at me confused, her lips still puckered, and her body inches away from my own. I pushed her away, shaking my head wanting to rewind time, go back to the moment when it had been just me and Alex.

"Um, what does it look like," she looked at me as if it was obvious. I wanted to puke.

"Why are you kissing me, Melanie? I don't even like you!" I protested, backing away to enlarge the distance between us. Melanie rolled her eyes, frustrated.

"Zach baby, don't lie to me. I know you've been wanting me since the day we met," she winked at me. Yep, I was definitely going to be sick.

"Melanie, I don't want you! I don't like you, I don't even want to be near you right now!" She blinked again, more annoyed than hurt. She had obviously thought I was just some stupid toy she could pick and play with when she got bored. She couldn't kiss me whenever she liked. Especially when I was having a moment with someone else. A special someone else. "Don't ever try that again! I'm leaving!" I rushed out of her sight, ignoring the cries of my name. I needed to find Alex. That was when I clocked. The snap of the branches, the footsteps. A terrible feeling took control over me as my stomach plummetted to the ground with a sickening thud. No, no, no.

No.

 **Alexandria**

I had no idea where I was going, or where I was for that matter. I wanted to run back home and into my bed so I could be comforted by my family. But I had long since learned to lock up my emotions. I didn't want to worry anyone. I didn't want to seem weak. Even though I really was. I was always told since I was young that I cried too easily. That I was sensitive. I didn't want to be. I was always crying, making everyone worrying, making everyone angry. I wanted to make people's lives better. Not worse.

"You're not going to cry," I hissed in a forced whisper, wiping the glistening tears from my cheeks as I walked. I didn't care where. I just walked. I was so caught up in trying my hardest not to cry, I didn't even notice the footsteps until they were too close. I didn't want to have to see him ever again. Because I knew that he would make me cry again. I didn't know why.

"Alex!" Shoot. His deep voice full of what seemed to be concern echoed through the trees but I couldn't see where from. I didn't care either. "Alexandria!" _Deep breaths Alex. Deep_ breaths _. You are not going to cry over some boy. I am too good for that. He wants to kiss Melanie Parker? Let him. My life definitely does not revolve around some boy._

Blocking my thought, a hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from continuing on, pulling me back into him.

"Alex wait!" _Don't cry, don't cry._

"What?" I asked rather harshly. I so badly wanted to get out of there and run home. I couldn't stand being near Zach anymore. I cast my gaze to the ground, using all my will not to look directly at him. I hated him so much for being so...

"Where are you going?"

"Home," I replied bluntly his grip tightening on my arm as I tried to wriggle out of it. He was going to make me cry, wasn't he?

"Alexandria, what you saw, that wasn't-" Oh, God, he was going to try and explain himself. Well don't bother Mr Benedict.

"Don't bother," I said, trying to pull myself free but instead he stepped an inch closer. "If you don't like me, I'm fine with that."

"I can't not like you, Alex. You're..." Great. He didn't even know what I was. Heck neither did I. I was probably too strange and weird for him. "Amazing." A current ran through my body when he said that. He wasn't lying. My gift told me that much. I wanted to fall into his arms, but... He didn't like me really.

"Seriously? Zach, just go. Please." But he was not going to listen.

 _Alex, believe me._ The realisation hit me in the chest with full force. His voice. In my head. My eyes flickered over to his, and he held my gaze, willing for me to answer back, say something, enlighten him. But all I could manage was...

 _Zach._ His eyes widened, and his hand fell into mine, his fingers interlacing with mine. I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do.

 _It's you._ I shook my head, pulling away from his hands.

"No this is wrong... I-" Zach frowned at me.

"Alex what are you on about? You're my soulfinder. Mine." I felt like a piece of property. Just there for someone to claim. When was someone going to finally acknowledge that I was an actual real person here. Soulfinder. Seriously? At a moment like this, I couldn't even comprehend the meaning of the word anymore.

"I have to go." But before I could do anything, say anything else, Zach pulled me closer, into him, his strong comforting arms wrapping around me protectively, as his lips pressed onto mine. He was my soulfinder.

 **Zachary**

Of course I had kissed other girls too in my lifetime, but this kiss was much, much different. In the best way imaginable. I had never thought that a kiss would ever make me feel this way. It was phenomenal. Firecrackers exploded in my stomach, as I pulled Alex closer by the waist, her hands resting on my chest. I cupped her face with a hand, her cheek slightly wet from tears. I had made her cry. I was awful. I wiped away the tear from her cheek, tracing her jaw gently with my finger and tilted her slightly, the silvery light reflecting off her beautiful face. I don't know when we pulled away, but by the end, we were both breathless. I smiled anxiously at Alexandria, her body still close to me, my hands still looped around her waist, and hers still around my neck. I never wanted to move. Ever again. I wanted to stay like this, with Alex pressed against me, her body warm against mine, knowing that no matter what happened, no one would be able to take her away from me. And I was not going to let them either.

"I am so sorry Alex. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, but then before I could-"

"Shut up." I blinked. Say what? A smile played on her lips, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes and I chuckled softly, pulling her closer to me, so that we were almost one, our hair glittering silver in the moonlight shining above us in the clearance. Talk about the perfect romantic atmosphere.

"I believe you, doofus. I'm your soulfinder remember?" I wanted to kiss her again, but maybe she wanted to take things slow? Doofus. God, I loved it when she said that. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't really care. As long as I'm with you, it's alright with me," I replied, tucking a loose strand of her hair gently behind her ear. Alex chuckled, her smile lighting up my heart like bright fairy lights. I kissed the top of her head, cherishing the fierce blush flooding her cheeks. I could not believe that this amazing girl was actually mine. "You wanna see something cool?" Alex raised her eyebrow at me, as I looped my arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to me, her head still resting on my chest as if we could stay like that for millennia.

"What?" I tapped my nose mysteriously enjoying the inquisitive look I got in return. I loved her face expressions."Oh come on, please tell me." She showed me her famous puppy dog eyes and I wanted to kiss her again, but I was still breathless from the first one. I didn't want to overdo it or anything.

"Darling, I must admit the puppy dog eyes are legendary. But..." Her face dropped. "You're not getting a word out of me. It's a surprise." She rolled her eyes snuggling into my chest, as I chuckled.

"I'm going to find out anyway..." Alex really was a stubborn girl.

"Nuh-uh. Not a word. Go on then, close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" I tilted her face towards mine.

"Um, _yes._ It's called the element of surprise." She rolled her eyes again, but obediently closed her eyes. I guided her to the place I had so badly wanted to bring my soulfinder to ever since I had seen this scenery myself two years ago. It was the first time I had come here with someone else. I was not alone anymore.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

 **Alexandria**

I opened my eyes, bracing myself for whatever was to come. But nothing could have prepared me for that. It was beyond beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. We were standing at the top of a hill, overlooking the fields and the autumn trees. The full moon glistened, casting its magical silvery glow upon the park. A perfect reflection glowed back on the surface of the still lake that wound its way through the field, flowers straining their stems to bathe in the moon's magical light. Two silhouettes in the distance neared each other and gradually I realised that they were deer. Two deer uniting under the moon's blessing. I could relate.

"I think there's a shooting star too," Zach whispered from behind me. I smiled back at him, unsure whether to laugh or cry. He was stunning. The silvery light of the full moon outlining his killer features, his deep blue eyes engulfing me whole. "Over there." I looked over to where he was pointing and sure enough he was right. A bright ball of light travelling across the sky, its thin streak of a tail closely following, adding the cherry on top to the breathtaking scene in front of us. It only lasted for a second in front of my eyes but forever in my heart. It was the first shooting star I had ever seen.

"Zach," I whispered, turning my head to face him. His eyes were still on me, smiling that award-winning, heart-throbbing smile of his. Then I realised something. He had not taken his eyes off me. Not even to look at the shooting star.

"Alexandria." Just my name. It sounded amazing rolling off his tongue, each syllable defined. With that, he tilted my chin so that my face was aligned with his and kissed me, firecrackers exploding in my stomach.

 **Yes finally they're together. Sorry it took so long for this, but I hope it was worth the wait. Zach and Alex are so adorable, aren't they? This chapter, to your pleasure I hope, is longer than any of my others. Should I keep it this length or not? Your reviews are so supportive and you guys are all soooooo amazing (No exaggeration). Plese keep the reviews coming, even if it is just a couple of words. The feeling you get when you realise that you have another review is AMAZING. Thank you for all the reads and for all the support. Any ideas or suggestions are also happily welcome. Also, I was wondering if the villain should come in earlier or later in the story. Anyway, thank you ever so much. You guys are so awesome for bearing with me. Love you guys always xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Zach**

I did not want to leave Alex. I wanted to keep her in my embrace for all of eternity just staring at the limitless number of stars blinking back at us in the deep blue night sky. I would forever remember that moment. The moment that I found my soulfinder.

"Zach?" Alex murmured quietly, her voice almost a whisper. We were sitting at the top of the hill, overlooking the beautiful park in front of us. I was leaning against a tall oak tree, the shadow falling backwards, allowing us to bathe in the silvery glow of the moon with no disturbance. Alex was perched on the lap, her legs outstretched, her hands wrapped around my neck and her head peacefully resting on my chest, her chestnut brown strands of hair sticking to my plaid shirt.

"Mmm?" I mumbled into her hair.

"What are supposed to do now?" she tilted her head, her chocolatey brown eyes gazing into my blue ones. I gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, framing her face with my cupped hand. She looked so beautiful with her hair out like this, like a beautiful princess.

"What do you mean?" She fiddled with a button on my shirt, coaxing a laugh out of me. "So eager for the shirt to come off, eh sweetheart?" Her cheeks flushed pink immediately, but she buried her face into mmy chest to hide it. She looked so cute when she blushed.

"What I _actually_ meant was when are we going to tell everyone?" She looked up again, sitting up properly."We can't keep it a secret you know."

"We can't?" She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh again. This girl made me smile much more than anyone had ever been able to. "I'm kidding. Well, as soon as we like, I suppose. I cannot wait to introduce you to my family, sunshine. They will be absolutely delighted, I assure you." I smiled but Alex looked slightly uncomfortable, and I sensed that something was wrong. "What's the matter sweetheart? I'm going a little too fast?" I mentally kicked myself. _You just got together, you idiot. And here you are, already talking about meeting family. What's next, planning the wedding? Step back a little Zach,_ I reminded myself, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not that, Zach. It's just..." She struggled for words, as if opening up a secretive part of herself.

"Shhh," I reassured her, hugging her closer to me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to right now. Just tell me whenever you feel as if you're ready. Undertsand?" She nodded reluctantly, befpre settling back int my chest.

"Tell me more about your family. They seem really nice." I smiled and told her everything. It all spilled out, and she listened inrtigued by it all. I even went to tell her about the Savant Net.

"You mean you're sort of like spies with superpowers." I laugehd at her interpretation.

"Yeah I guess. Did you not have anything like that back in England?" Her eyes flickered away from mine, her gaze distant. I could sense I had accidentally trodden on soft ground, so changed the subject again.

"My family's going to kill me," I chuckled, imagining my parents' faces when I came home so late, and how it would shift when I would tell them about Alex. They would love her. I knew it. She was everything anyone could ever wish for, and much much more. I could already my mother squealing when I would break it to her.

"And why's that?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed honey, it's midnight already. I reached into my pocket and dug out my phone. "12:07 to be precise." Alex pretended to be shocked by this news.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean to tell me that _the_ Zach Benedict actually has a... _curfew?_ " I chuckled at her amusement.

"She's called my mother, you teasing little fairy." Alex frowned, punching me lightly in the chest.

"I may be small, but that doesn't mean you can call me a fairy." I laughed, enjoying this way too much.

"Yes but you're my fairy. My special fairy." I kissed her again, each one of us melding into the kiss, our bodies fitting perfectly with each other as if we had been made to be together, like intertwined lovers statues. Electric currents shot across my body, and I deepened the kiss pulling Alex closer to me. I could feel her warmth against my beating heart, which continued to gain pace. When we pulled away, I could not even remember what planet I was on. All I could think of was...

"Alex..." She smiled up at me, and I wanted to kiss her again, but before I could even decide, a ringtone split through the air, making me jolt. Alex chuckled as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"It's my dad," she muttered, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She put the phone to her ear and nervously said hello.

"Oh, I'm at a friend's house?" Alex replied. I could tell she wasn't used to lying to her dad from the question mark at the end of her reply. "Okay, yeah sure. By Love you." She hung up and slipped her phone back into her coat, sighing. "My dad wants me to come back home."

"Oh shoot."

"I'm sorry Zach."

"Hey," I cradled her in my arms. "You don't have to be sorry honey. I'm the one who kept you so long."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you," she mumbled in my shirt. I laughed softly, kissing the top of her head.

"And neither do I. But you know, I'd like to maintain a good reputation in front of your dad." Alex smiled.

"He'll absolutely love you. Don't worry."

I lingered outside the front door, wondering what to tell my mum and dad, and how I was going to break it to them. I had dropped off Alex at home, and she had agreed that she would introduce me to her parents soon. I could tell that there was something bothering her but she could tell me in her own time, I was not going to pressure her. Meanwhile, I was wondering when I should break the news to my parents. Zed had only told the rest of us about a month or something after he had found Sky, but then again, Sky had not even known that she was a savant at first. I could tell that no one was up, so I decided not to bother them with the front door. Besides, I didn't even have my keys. I jumped into the back garden, and climbed up the apple tree, that directly led to my bedroom window which I had left open for such an emergency. I was ace at climbing trees and I knew that no other person would have been able to scale up that tree expertly without anyone noticing so I didn't have to worry about burglars. Besides crime was really rare in our town.

I jumped into my room and closed the window behind me, my thoughts immediately drifting back to Alex. I hadn't wanted to leave her. But I knew that if Mum and Dad found me gone in the morning they would freak, and we didn't want that to happen. My mum had a protective streak a mile long. And it seemed to have travelled to us as well. I wanted to run back to Alex's house and watch guard over her. I didn't care about anything else right now. It was me and her. Against the world. Nothing would come between us. And I was not going to allow that either.

The next morning I woke up full of energy, eager to see Alex again, and figure out what we were going to do. I so badly wanted to scream it out to the entire world. I had found my soulfinder! Could life get any better? I raced downstairs to the kitchen where Yves and Xav were whipping up some breakfast. Zed was unsuccessfully trying to whisk the eggs whilst Sky laughed at his failing methods. All eyes suddenly turned on me when I walked in. Shoot. I had forgotten about my little disappearance last night. They were going to get mad at me for that. Here it comes.

"What were you doing last night so long in your room Zach?" I blinked. In my room? It took me a moment to realise that they probably did not realise that I had left my room in the first place. I tended o forget how idiotic my brothers could be. But what about my parents?

"Dude, seriously I know this must be hard for you," Xav picked up where Yves left off, his tone how softer and comforting. Xav and me were sort of alike and I felt like he was the one who understood me the most in the family. "But moping around in your room is not going to help." I felt bad for keeping something so special from them. They thought I had been moping around in my room all day, when I had actually been experiencing the best moment of my life.

"Oh well," I replied shrugging it off. Nothing could get me down today. I strode to the counter and poured myself a glass of orange juice and took a seat at the table, next to Sky. "So how are you Sky? How has my jerk of a brother been treating you?" Sky chuckled, as Zed flung banana peel at me. I expertly stopped it in its tracks with my telekinesis and deposited it in the bin, causing Zed to roll his eyes.

"At least you've had a change in mood. Yesterday you were awfully depressed now you're awfully cheerful," Zed said, coming back to sit down next to Sky. "So what happened?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and bit down on an apple. As soon as possible, I was going to tell the reason. But for now...

"Come on now, can't a guy be happy for once?" Zed laughed. "Trust me, I'm good."

"You might want to go find Mum. She's worried about you." Crap. I got up from the table, chucking my apple core in the bin before getting up to go find Mum. I wondered if she knew I had been out all night.

"Hey Mum." I called as I walked into the living room where my mum was sat watching the news. My dad was away now for a couple of days, and so it was Mum me, Xav, Yves and Zed. And Sky too, who came to visit frequently, unable to be away from her soulfinder. I could understand. Here I was at home, but my heart was with Alex. I could not wait to see her again.

"Hello Zach, come sit down sweetie." Mum still called us fond names, and I might have found that embarrassing, but I still loved it. No matter what changed in the world, I would always be my mother's son. "Zach I'm going to ask you something and you have to answer me truthfully, okay?" I gulped, nodding. "Where were you last night? I know you weren't in your room Zach. I'm your mother, so don't lie to me like to your brothers."

"I didn't lie to them. They just assumed I was in my room the whole time." Mum gave me a stern look. I was not going to get away with it.

"I was going to tell you sooner or later Mum. I just wanted you to meet her when I told you." Mum's eyes widened, unsure if what she was thinking was right. "I found my soulfinder Mum."

 **Hey guys! How are you all doing? Don't worry, the action is going to start taking place soon. I loved all of the reviews you guys send, they are amazing and a thank you to one of my readers Llamacorn, who always has such an amazing review to write. They are awesome, and I hope you guys review this chapter. Thanks a lot xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **So sorry it took so long but I've had exams, exams and more exams for the past couple of days. But hey, here's the update you've been waiting for. I hope you guys like this one, and please please please review because reviews just make my day, and I love you all so much for reading this and being patient. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Enjoy xxx**

 **Alexandria**

"What?!" I spluttered, my jaw hanging open, about to hit the floor.

"Keep your voice down!" Dad hissed. But how could I? It was stupid. We were stupid. I mean, we were discussing this in the cupboard under the stairs after all, so to say we seemed slightly strange was the least. Dad did not want Mum to hear, or our youngest sister Abbey. We still didn't know exactly how many days my mother had left, but we rarely talked about it. My parents were the live-in-the-moment kind of people, always trying to put off the future for as long as they could, even though deep down, we all knew the truth. The truth that was eating away at my mother's life force even as we gathered in that small cupboard out of her earshot. No matter what happened in my life, I could never be happy, _content,_ because of that truth which threatened to take my mother away from me. My mother was the sunshine in all of our lives. Everyone in our old town in England loved her. She was a primary school teacher, always working with children, and perhaps that is where she got her sweetness from, but whatever it was, whenever she was in the room, it was as if the whole room had lit up with light. Everyone in town loved my mum, and would always pop into our house for tea, just to _chat,_ just because they wanted to hear my mother's voice, just because they love our family. The good old times. When I had not a single worry in the world. It was just me, my family, and... My thoughts stumbled upon another aspect of my life. A very important aspect. My best friend Elliot. I had left everything behind when I had moved here, my town, my home, my friends, my life, but most importantly, my best friend in the entire world for as long as I lived.

"Park, stop chewing your crisps so loudly," Dad hissed, bringing me back to reality. Luckily it was too dark for anyone to notice the grieving glistening of my eyes. _Stop it, Alex,_ I scolded myself. _You're depressing yourself._ "Emma might hear." I rolled my eyes. If anyone thought I was bad at paying attention and being responsible, they should meet my Dad.

"Dad it's past midnight. Mum's asleep. And so is the rest of the world, except for _us,_ " Park remarked, yawning for the thousandth time.

"Park shut up, this is important!" I said, partly eager to hear what Dad was going to say and partly to distract myself.

"So is my sleep," Park muttered half-sleepily. Dad shushed us again, and flashed the torch around the cupboard under the stairs. "Why are we still here?"

"But how can he be here?" I asked, ignoring my brother's stupidity. We would be here all day if we kept going on. "Last we heard he was in jail Dad." Dad nodded, looking equally as confused.

"He's escaped, sweetie. Daniel Kelly has escaped from my jail." Those last words sent shivers up the back of my spine. Even Park woke up at that. He was here. Free. And would no doubt come back for us again. Painful memories threatened to crash down on me as I sat in that little cupboard under the stairs in my house in Wrickenridge, Colorado, with absolutely no idea where the man who had ruined entire lives of the people I loved so dearly, was roaming. Memories that I had promised to keep locked up for all of eternity, because they hurt. They hurt too much. And I knew that letting them out would bring out the absolute worst in me.

 **Zach**

"Her name's Alexandria, Mum," I said, clutching my mum's hand in mine as I told her, tears of joy glistening in her blue eyes. "She's amazing Mum, seriously. You'll love her, but..." I trailed off. I didn't know how I was going to tell the others. I had no idea what to expect from them. Would they be genuinely happy for me, that I had made the most amazing discovery of my life? Or would they be envious that I had found my soulfinder and they hadn't? It didn't make any matters better that Zed had also found _his_ soulfinder. I had a bad gut feeling that it wouldn't go down as well with the rest of my brothers if the two youngest brothers found their soulfinders before any of them had. Yves wouldn't be too much to handle, and neither would Xav. I had a feeling both of them would probably just make a joke out of it and congratulate me. Will and Uriel were too nice to be envious about their younger brother's most amazing discovery of his life. But Trace and Victor...They would be the most difficult to handle. They already thought they didn't have enough time left and had occasional mood swings, and I had a feeling that my news wouldn't help much with that pressure. I didn't want to tell my other brothers first, because it would just make matters worse. They would get mad at me for not trusting them and not sharing events of my life with them and whatever. I really could not deal with that. But most of all, something bothered Alex. I knew about that much. But she thought we weren't close enough for her to share that with me. Well, I was going to change that. I was going to make sure that she felt comfortable about being my soulfinder before introducing her to the family, because, hell, there _were_ a lot of us. I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed. Baby steps first, I had promised, and that was how I was going to take this.

"You're afraid you're brothers won't take it the right way?" Mum guessed, smiling that knowing smile of hers. And that's why I loved my mum so much. She would always know what was wrong without me even hinting at it. So maybe she could pick up on thoughts sometimes, but at that moment, I knew that her words had nothing to do with her savant gift, especially because my shields were up. They had to be when you're in a savant family of seven other brothers. No, I knew at that moment, that it was because she was my mum. She knew every aspect of me, and I could never and would never hide anything from her. Mostly because I wouldn't be able to. But also because, I didn't want to. No matter what my parents would support me, and that pretty much made me feel invincible.

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly. I felt lousy for hiding something so important from them. "But also because I want Alex to be completely comfortable with being my soulfinder first. I think something with her family is bothering her, so I'm going to try to help her out first, before anything." Mum smiled through her tears of joy, a proud glint in her eyes as she reached up to ruffle my hair.

"Look how much my little boy's grown. Don't you worry, Zach," Mum said reassuringly. "No matter what happens, no one is ever going to come between your girl." And I sure wasn't going to let them either.

 **Alexandria**

Oh how I looked forward to the weekends. Two whole days of lounging about trying to do as little productive work as possible. If only everyday could be the weekend. That was pretty much how I got through my week. Always believing that there were better days to come. Saturday and Sunday. My eyes flickered open on Saturday morning at around ten a.m, and after about ten minutes of trying to postpone getting up, I reluctantly left the safe haven of my bed and headed or the bathroom. The thing about me was that I was the live-in-the-moment type, naturally from my parents, so you know who to blame for irresponsibility. I rarely worried about the future, mainly because there was no point. Why dread what's to come, when you can spend that time enjoying what you have. It's a much healthier lifestyle. Though of course, I was not stupid enough to absolutely reject any possibility of the dangers that had been discussed last night, but hey, during the day danger always seemed less...well, dangerous. In the night though I was a little more open-minded. I trudged back from the bathroom, my stomach growling as I caught a faint whiff of breakfast cooking in the kitchen downstairs. Oh yes. My Dad's famous full Eglish Saturday breakfasts were legendary. To die for. Strangely my mind wandered off to Zach's cheekbones. They were definitely to die for too. I blinked. Oh God. Sure, I had fancied him before, but now, it was something more. The symptoms had begun. I was starting to fall in love with him. Pretty bad.

 _You up yet sunshine?_ I physically jumped when I heard Zach's melodic voice in my head, ringing with a bright and cheery tone. I smiled as I walked into my room and lay on my bed. I could get used to this. Waking up to such a beautiful voice.

 _Yes, you?_ I replied. I wished I could say something more, but I had no idea what.

 _Long time ago. So, you want to meet up later?_ I gasped out loud. He was asking me out on a date. I don't know why I was so surprised. I mean, we had kissed last night under the moon and stars and all, and after that episode, a date seemed simple. But still, a date with my soulfinder was something I had been dreaming about ever since I could remember. A date with Zach Benedict. Something practically every girl in school would be dreaming about.

 _Maybe._ I replied, deciding to tease him for a bit. _But I do have other stuff to do today, you know? I may need a little more convincing._

 _Last night wasn't convincing enough for you?_ I didn't miss the deep mischievous tone in his voice. I could almost see the playful glint that would be glistening in his eyes, and the amused smile playing on his lips. His lips. Shut up, Alex, shut up.

 _Okay, okay, you've got me there,_ I admitted, blushing. Thankfully no one was present to see it. A deep rich laugh filled my head, like a deep blue river washing over a path of stones, causing a flock of butterflies to flutter so wildly in my stomach that I was pretty close to fluttering away myself.

 _I'll come pick you up in ten?_ I was about to say yes, then a thought hit me. Oh no. If he came, I would have to introduce him to my parents, and my parents already had too much on their plate to begin with. I didn't know what to do. Heck, I didn't even know if I was allowed out of the house, after what we found out earlier that morning. How on earth was I going to deal with this?

 _Hey, it's okay. You don't have to pick me up. I'll head to your house. I know the way._

 _You really think I'm going to let my beautiful soulfinder go through the trouble of trudging the distance to my house?_ I bit my lip, flattered. Wow, he really was such a gentleman, wasn't he? Whatever had I done to deserve him. His courteous manner was definitely not helping me here. Heck neither was the thought of bein so close to seeing him again. Being in his embrace, with his arms around me, holding me like I was the most valuable thing in the world. How on earth did one boy make me feel like this?

 _But-_

 _Hey no buts, sunshine. And definitely not asking where we're going, okay? It's a surprise._ Any thoughts of preventing him from coming to my house, evaporated on the spot due to my temptation. There was only so much a sixteen year old girl could handle.

 _At least give me a clue._

 _Nope,_ he replied, in an amused tone. Why oh why, did he have to tempt me? I was terrible at resisting.

 _A tiny clue. Please?_ He laughed again, the beautiful sound filling my head again, melting my insides once more. I could listen to his voice all day. It was amazing. How was he so perfect? I wondered if this boy had any flaws at all. After meeting some of the other Benedict brothers, I didn't think that would be likely.

 _Come on, just a clue. It doesn't have to be an easy one._ I should have known that I was not going to get anywhere.

 _You're a clever girl. You'd guess._ I blushed again. The compliments were piling up before me. _Besides, the element of surprise adds a little kick, don't you think?_ The playful tone returned to his voice. His voice had a smooth honey-like texture which could make any decent person swoon. Imagine how I was feeling when that was the only thing I could hear in my head. _Literally_ in my head. I was trying so hard not to collapse into a melted heap on the floor.

 _Fine if you insist. But take your time, I just got out of bed. I'm still in my pyjamas._

 _You should have mentioned that earlier,_ he said teasingly, as if he was in on a secret that I didn't know.

 _What does that mean?_

 _What kind of pyjamas are you wearing?_ I looked down at myself. My black top hung loosely off one shoulder, projecting out the words _I don't do mornings_ , which I thought reflected my mood on most morning pretty well. Although this one seemed to be an exception. I was also wearing red plaid shorts that stopped halfway up my thighs. I glanced at the mirror. Yep, definitely didn't want Zachary Benedict seeing me like this. I pulled out my hairband quickly, concerned about the appearance of my wild messy morning hairdo and twisted my hair into a messy bun, letting my fringe dangle in front of my eyes. Not sure that was much better.

 _Why do you want to know?_ I asked Zach suspiciously.

 _Could you come downstairs for a second?_

 _What? Why?_

 _Just because. The view outside is brilliant._ I glanced out of my window, at the plain blue morning sky, streaked white with the remnants of clouds. Nothing special there.

 _I have a window in my room you know._

 _Okay, okay. But just come downstairs. It's all for the greater good, trust me._ I didn't see how me coming downstairs would help with the greater good but I did as he said anyway, the smell from the kitchen now stronger. My stomach rumbled, trying to steer me to the kitchen. My brother was probably still sleeping in his room, the lazy child, but the rest of my family, had already made their way downstairs, my sister watching TV in the living room and my parents in the kitchen together.

 _Okay, now tell me why._ As if on cue, the doorbell rang, right in my ear, and coincidentally enough I was right in front of the front door. I had a feeling but I didn't quite get the time to put all the pieces together. I opened the door wide, and there, in front of me, which a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers and a box of my favourite Lindor chocolates, stood the one person I wanted so badly to be with me. My soulfinder. With a huge adorable grin on his face. On my doorstep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Zach**

"Good morning sunshine," I greeted her, with a grin on my face, enjoying the shocked expression planted on her face as she looked at me with her wide eyes and jaw open. "Delivery for you, my lady." Mesmerised, she slowly took the flowers and chocolates from my hand, her mouth still open and her eyes still wide with shock, still gazing at my face. I chuckled, running a hand through my hair to hide my nervousness. I figured that nervousness didn't really come across as sexy.

"Say something," I said softly, gazing into her hazel brown eyes. I could get lost into those eyes, they were beautiful, large doe-shaped, with long eyelashes, that framed those chocolatey brown pupils. "Or are you just going to stand there?" She blinked, coming back to her senses and a strange coughing noise escaped from her throat. She was so cute when she was nervous. I noticed her visibly gulp before fiddling with the chocolates and the flowers, wondering what to do with them.I'd known that she loved Lindor chocolates, already, from the way she went on about them last night, and how that was the one thing we were missing. The red, blue and purple roses were just a lucky guess, the most romantic colours I could think of. I bit my lip, hoping she would like my little gift, even though I knew that even if she did not, she was too nice to say anything.

"So?" I prompted her, looking at her expectantly. I wanted her to like them, but most of all, I wanted her to like me, and even sometime in the future, to love me. But hey, as I had told myself earlier, baby steps first. I wanted her to like me for who I was, not because she felt like she had to as she was my soulfinder.

"They're nice," she whispered softly, before coughing to find her voice again as her cheeks flushed pink. She was adorable when she blushed. I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't know if her parents were home, and I didn't think it would go down particularly well with them, if they found some random stranger kissing their daughter on the front doorstep.

"Just nice?" I asked softly, stepping forward slightly.

"Well you already know they're beautiful, so why would you ask?" she said, lifting her gaze up from the flowers and looking back into my eyes, a shy smile on her face.

"They're not as beautiful as you." She blushed again, and laughed her bubbly laugh, which melted my heart like cheese in the oven.

"You want to come inside?" she invited me in, nervously, tucking a loose strand behind her ears, as she held the chocolates and flowers in her other hand. My eyes scanned her pyjamas, a black T-shirt which hung loosely off her left shoulder and red plaid shorts. She looked so cute, and I couldn't help but smile. She noticed me looking and blushed. She stepped aside, opening the door wider as I too a step inside, inspecting the hallway before me. Her house was cute, framed photographs of her family hung up here and there on the walls. I glanced at one of them, of her entire family, somewhere on holiday. Alex was in the middle, pulling a funny face, in her cute little blue dress, as she ruffled her brother's hair much to his annoyance. Behind her stood her parents, grinning at the camera, her dad's arm around her mum's. No doubt they were each other's soulfinders. Now that I had found mine, I could instantly see the connection between the two of them.

"Should I go get ready?" Alex asked. I smiled teasingly.

"No need, I think I like you better in those pyjamas." She laughed as I stepped slightly closer again, only a few inches separating us. I should have checked earlier if her parents were home, because at that moment, her mother came calling. I cursed in my head and gulped, stepping slightly away from Alex, as much as I hated to. At least the flowers I had come bearing would show that I was not a complete stranger. Maybe it would impress her parents too? I could only hope. I really wanted them to like me more than anything else.

"Alexandria, how long are you-" her mother stopped in her tracks when she saw us standing in the hallway, blocking her way to the staircase. "Oh you're up." Her mum looked at the two of us with wide eyes, her eyes drifting from us to the flowers and chocolates in Alex's hands to the very few inches that remained between us, even though I had tried to distance myself. I guess it didn't work. Truth was, I didn't want to leave Alex. Not now, not ever.

 **Alexandria**

I held my breath, wondering how I was going to break it to my parents. They would think I purposely tried to hide it from them. I just wanted them to be ready, that was all. I didn't want to be the centre of attention, when really I had my family to worry about. And the last thing I wanted was to pull Zach, my soulfinder into all of this with me. I risked a glance at him, and was quite amused actually. Here was the most charismatic, good-looking and confident boy I had ever seen looking so adorably nervous as he bit his lip, wondering what to say to my mum. I would have kissed him there and then if I could.

"Alex?" my mum started, interrupting me from my thoughts. Good thing she did too. I feared that if she had left me, I may have even started drooling. Definitely not a great way to impress my hot soulfinder.

"Yeah?" I replied with the most innocent smile I could manage. I probably ended up looking like a guilty murder convict.

"Who is this young gentleman?" Mum said, trying to sound as subtle as possible. I smiled, trying to rummage through my brain for an answer.

"Oh, uh Mum?" I looked over at Zach who glanced at me unsurely. Oh bless him. "This is Zach. He's my..." I trailed off, not sure how to put it without giving her too much of a shock.

"I'm her boyfriend, Mrs Bishop," Zach offered much to surprise. I stood, with my eyes wide and my jaw hanging slightly open, still taken back by his answer. _Her boyfriend._ He'd claimed he was my boyfriend. Which meant that I was his girlfriend. Which meant...

"Oh!" My mum's face immediately lightened up and her face broke into a huge grin. Oh no, here came the parental embarrassment.I should have just gone to meet Zach at his house. Now I had this to deal with. "You didn't tell me you had started dating such a nice boy, sweetheart." _Neither had I,_ I thought to myself.

 _Didn't you?_ I heard Zach's voice in my head, startling me. I rubbed my cheeks to hide the blush but I had a feeling that just made it worse. Luckily Mum didn't pick up on the pink tinge in my cheeks, but Zach certainly had from the amused smile on his face as he looked straight at me.

"Come inside dear," my mum offered. "You must stop for breakfast." Without waiting for Zach to reply, she hurried into the kitchen again, leaving the two of us alone in the hallway. Zach inched closer to me, and my hand clutched the flowers tighter. Wow, he was so close now.

"Hey," he said in a hushed tone, one that I was beginning to find quite sexy. "You look very beautiful today, might I add."

"Well you don't look so bad yourself," I replied with a small smile. "When were you going to tell you'd begun dating me?" I asked, teasing him. He grinned, biting his lip slightly, a gesture that hinted at nervousness, which was something I was beginning to find that made him look oh, so adorable.

"Why? Didn't expect me to be dating the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on? Then you have no imagination." I held my breath, as he leaned into me, giving a close-view of his marvellous cheekbones and those deep blue eyes.

"So this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, huh?" Zach chuckled softly, his hand rising to cup my cheek. I forgot all about everyone else, not caring at all.

"Did it work?" I smiled, as his arm rested on my waist.

"Maybe." We both smiled and he leaned in for a kiss, our lips meeting as I looped my arm around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and I sighed as if my heart was melting, which it probably was. There was too much heat around here. Only when we pulled away was I wary of the rest of my family and how they would react if they saw us kissing by the front door. An embarrassing reaction I suppose. And embarrassment was something I liked to avoid.

We headed into the kitchen and I knew from the way my dad was sitting at the table that news had already spread to him too. Another seat had been placed next to mine, oh so subtly inviting Zach to the table. My dad believed he was a master of subtility and mystery, but the rest of us begged to differ.

"Take a seat, Zach," my mother offered, smiling at him heartwarmingly. He smiled and slid into the seat next to me, his hand finding mine under the table, all sweet and natural, as my heart continued to gain pace under my T-shirt. I realised that I was still wearing my pyjamas, and felt quite self-conscious all of a sudden. I was dressed like I had just woken up from sleep (which I had) in front of the world's most good-looking boy.

"So Alex, want to tell us how you two met?" Dad asked, teasingly, as I rolled my eyes. Um, no thank you. How would I tell him? Suddenly Mum's face changed, as if she was in pain, her face contorting but at first I didn't take any note of it. Then she pushed her chair away and stood up, screwing her eyes shut.

"Mum?" Park had come downstairs by this point, and we had all noticed Mum's struggle. Dad stood up, putting his arm round Mum, but she bent double, clutching her head.

"Mrs Bishop, are you alright?" I looked over at Zach who had concern written all over his face, and I realised how he had absolutely no idea. I felt bad for not telling him, but now hardly seemed the time.

"We're taking you to hospital," Dad announced, leading Mum out of the room. Mum tried to protest, insisting that she was fine, but the pain she was experiencing was clearly shown in her face, beads of sweat running down the side.

"Is your mum okay?" Zach whispered, looping an arm around my shoulders for comfort. I had no idea how to reply. He'd just seen my mum go through that so I couldn't exactly cover it up with a simple _She's fine,_ but I didn't think I was ready to tell him the whole truth either.

"Kids," my dad said, addressing us, failing to hide the anxiety in his voice no matter how ceverly he disguised it. We were always anxous when this happened. But now, it had begun to become quite frequent.

"Be safe until we come back, okay?" He turned to Zach awkwardly. "I'm sorry about this. Maybe you two could get out a bit. We'll call you when Emma's been checked up." I nodded, as they left the room, and Zach walked me to the front door, where we watched Dad and Mum clamber into the car.

"Hey, you're mum's gonna be okay. Trust me." Oh Zach. I had to tell him. I couldn't bear it if I kept more secrets from him and they did just keep piling up.

"Can we go somewhere to talk? I have a lot to tell you." Zach nodded and we stepped outside, beginning to walk down the street hand in hand, in comfortable silence. I didn't even care that I was still in my pyjamas. I was with Zach.

 **Hey there everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews and the reads. Don't worry, the action will start next chapter (I think), and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please keep the reviews coming. They really motivate me to write more and really helpful even if they are just a few words. Thank you so much xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 ****

 **Zachary**

I didn't know how I had never noticed before but now it seemed pretty clear. The smiling calm front she always put up, the heartwarming smile that she lit up with. It wasn't all a reality. I read somewhere that those who seem to always have a smile upon  
their faces are the ones who have the deepest saddest secrets to hide, but I guess I never regarded that much. After all how could someone who seemed so cheerful have such a sad story behind that smile? But when Alex broke apart in front of me I wanted  
to do anything that I could to stop her tears. But I said nothing, instead looping my arm round her shoulders and keeping her close to me as her head rested back onto my chest and she recounted her story, mixed with tears that I wanted to stop but  
did not know how.

 **Alexandria**

I was fourteen then. A reckless fourteen year old who had nothing in life to worry about. Balancing my savant powers and my normal school life was the only difficult thing I had on my mind. Except there was something more to my life. My family… We were  
international thieves.

It sounds like a story when I say it out aloud. We were thieves sure, but I liked to think of it as an additional help to the police force, recovering lost items and helping the poor, only thing was that what we did wasn't technically legal. We never  
kept the money or stuff we stole, it all went to its rightful owner or to charity. But whatever, as far as I was concerned we did the right thing. It ran in the family, beginning from one of my great-something-grandparents and all the way down to  
us. But I liked it. While regular kids spent their weekends and holidays abroad or at the park or something I was on a heist with my family. And then there was my best friend Elliot. Bless him, he was my best friend in the whole world. Elliot was  
orphaned at the age of ten and we'd taken him in naturally and although we were all heartbroken, Elliot soon became an important part of the family. Our heists were always successful- my family were good at what they did, that is until that one horrible  
day in July when everything went downhill.

It was not the most challenging of jobs, which was what surprised me the most, even though the man we were dealing with was a dangerous one. Much blood on his hands, but not one single piece of evidence against him for any of his crimes. The job was to  
infiltrate his mansion in Vegas, and take a laptop, containing the evidence that could be used to take him down once and for all, but had been stolen from the collector of the evidence, a helpless journalist in her mid-twenties who had spent years  
working on the evidence, collecting it without anybody's knowledge ready to expose one day in the future when she had enough to get the Kellys a suitable punishment. But traitors are everywhere and in Cecilia's case it happened to be her partner,  
encourage by the Kellys money rather than the need for justice. Cecilia had only barely managed to escape with her life, and the job had been passed into us. It may seem stupid but the job had been passed to my family. My mother and father went undercover  
as workers of Daniel Kelly himself for the day. But no one knew exactly how wrong it would go…

 **Zachary**

I could tell it was difficult for her to talk about it, but even though I told her it was fine and that she didn't have to talk about it, she insisted on telling. I held her in my arms as we sat on that bench, overlooking the park. My heart felt as if  
it were splitting in two as her voice wavered, her eyes brimming with tears yet to come . And it felt awful that I couldn't do anything to stop those tears. I was her soulfinder and I couldn't even stop her from crying. What kind of boyfriend was  
I? As the name Daniel Kelly left her mouth I felt the anger flood through me like adrenaline, my fist and jaw clenching. How dare he? I could tell from the way her voice shook as she said his name that he was the cause of all this. I could take it  
that he'd tried to hurt my family, but Alex… That girl had the kindest soul of anyone I had ever met and I could not believe that someone had tried to hurt her. If I could I would have gone to find him just to strangle him there and then.

 **Alexandria**

Somehow someone from Kelly's posse had found out about my parents, but instead of directly going for them, the twisted disgusting brutes took the easy way round, and kidnapped Elliot. My best friend Elliot, who had never done anything to hurt anybody  
ever. And of course when we found out that Elliot had been taken my family rushed to help him. Naturally despite the worry my parents had come up with a plan of course, but…

My voice shook and the tears which had been brimming in my eyes for the past minutes finally gave way and came crashing down my cheeks like waves. Surprisingly Zach's arm around my shoulder pulled me closer to him as he lifted his other hand to caress  
my cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered in a soothing tone. I so badly wanted to believe him but I couldn't bring myself to do so. "No one is ever going to hurt you now." I rested my head back on his chest, blinking back tears.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. His lips twitched into a small smile as he leant his head against mine.

"Why are you so nice to everybody?" I bit my lip, wondering what to say. "Alex you're the nicest girl I've ever known."

"You're just saying that. I'm sure there have been much nicer girls in your life."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Because I don't recall."

I smiled, as he placed his hand on mine, our fingers intertwined.

"I don't ever want to move from here," I said with a sigh.

"Then don't." With that, he turned towards me,, his fingers cupping my cheek and gently leaned in for a kiss.

 **Zachary**

I could have stayed like that for all of eternity if I build. My arms around the one girl who had ever made me feel this happy inside. My soulfinder. I deepened the kiss, and she shifted, her hands resting on my chest, our lips moving naturally against  
each other. We fit together perfectly like two sides of a heart pendant. Her soft cinnamon fragrance overwhelmed me as my finger trailed down her back and rested on her slim waist. She ran her fingers down my spine, pulling me closer to her, and I  
did unable to resist. My insides proceeded to go crazy as she kissed me back, a feeling that only Alexandria could bring to me. When we finally after what felt like forever pulled away we were breathless as we usually were when we kissed. I couldn't  
get enough of her.

We stayed like that for some time, my arms holding her there safely, as her head rested against my chest. I had no idea what the time was but I really could not care less. I had to comfort my soulfinder and I was not going to give up until I saw that  
beautiful smile of hers again, this time genuine rather than an assuring shield.

"My mum has a brain tumour," Alex whispered out of the blue. My eyes widened as I looked at her. "That's why she had a headache this morning. She has them more often these days." Her voice seems to be on the verge of cracking and my  
heart ached for her. Her mother seemed to be such a nice woman and I could tell Alex loved her very much. It felt awful to know that the amazing woman who I had met just some time ago, the same women who had created my beautiful soulfinder was suffering  
from something so terrible. I felt pathetic that I couldn't do anything about it. "They…"

"Hey, shh…" I soothed her, kissing her hair as she shut her eyes.

"I don't need to be a genius to know that she doesn't have much time left. At first we thought it was a simple benign tumour, but we were wrong. So wrong." That man was going to pay for these tears that rolled down the cheeks of my soulfinder. And  
I was going to make him, if it was the last thing I did.

"And Elliot," she began, but choked on tears, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's okay Alex. Elliot's fine," I tried to soothe her, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"No he's not." I was about to protest, but something told me I was wrong.

"He's dead Zach, they killed him."  
 **  
**

 **Hey there everybody! I am so so so so sorry for the long time it's taken to publish this chapter. Thank you for being so patient. And also thank you ever so much for all the lovely reviews and reads. You guys are officially the most amazing readers on this planet! I hope you like this chapter. Please review – it would mean so much. Thanks xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Zachary**

We were curled up together at our tree, the spot where we had first kissed just last night, with Alexandria perched on my lap, her head resting gently upon my chest, my arms wrapped around her, never wanting to let go as I rested my head on her shoulder, gazing up at the blue sky above us. We had been sitting like that for quite some time but I didn't want to move, the girl I seemed to have fallen in love with in my arms. I knew it- I was in love with her. There was no other explanation for how I felt about her, how I felt by simply being around her. I had never had to actually work for a girl before, try to get her attention and worry whether or not she'd like me. I had never cared for a girl as I did for Alex.

"Zach?" I heard her melodic voice interrupt the tranquil silence and my gaze shifted falling onto her face, lit up by the sun beaming down upon us, just as the moon had done last night.

"Mm?"

"Do you really think my mother is going to be okay?" I bit my flared through my body, directed at that Daniel Kelly for having tampered with my soulfinder's life. If emotions could kill that man would behave been burnt to cinders long ago.

"I know so," I reassured her. "And you know why?" She glanced up at me, eyes questioning. More than anything, she needed reassurance. She needed hope. "Because with so many people that love her, she will come back. She'll get better, Alex, trust me." Her lips twitched into a small smile as she leaned back against me. I knew she didn't necessarily have to believe what I said, but she did, and I felt that I would be responsible if things did not go well. I was going to make it all better. I just had to figure out how. Deep in my thoughts about Alex, I didn't notice the violent vibrating in the pocket of my bomber jacket, determined not to go unnoticed.

"Zach?"

"Yes, sunshine?"

"Are you going to get that?" I glance down at the faint light lighting up the inside of my pocket but then resumed my position.

"Nope."

"It could be something important."

"More so than you? I don't think so." I could see her smile at that as the vibration faded away. It was true. Above all, Alex was my top priority right now. Suddenly, my mobile resumed its vibrating, not giving up.

"You should get that. Whoever it is it sounds urgent," she mumbled sleepily.

"I think this is urgent too," I replied, mesmerised by how hot she looked with her eyes closed as if she were asleep upon my chest, like my own princess, waiting to be awoken with a kiss.

"What is?"

"This." I closed the gap between us and leaned in, our lips meeting simultaneously as she shifted in my lap for a better angle. Our lips moved in unity, as she wrapped her hands around my neck, leaning closer. I deepened the kiss, playing with loose strands of her hair in my fingers, silky smooth and wavy on my fingertips, as I smoothed out the tangles. My lips moved to her jaw, tracing her jawline with my arms still holding her close to me. I lost track of time and space and everything around me, except for the fact that Alex was in my arms- she was the only one who still felt real amongst everything, a small figment of reality in all this insane pandemonium. The one thing I needed to be truly happy.

I couldn't get enough of her but just as though it had heard my thoughts, my phone resumed its vigorous vibrating from earlier all of a sudden, causing me to jump, interrupting our kiss. I cursed my damned phone under my breath, knowing I should

have turned it off in the beginning. I looked up at Alex apologetically, who seemed amused.

"Yeah, I really think you should take that call," she said, cocking an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on her lips. Her mouth was saying one thing but from the way I saw it her lips totally disagreed. _Sexy_ was the only way I could think of to describe that smile and she probably didn't even know it. She was killing me, she really was. I swallowed, reluctantly, picking up the damn mobile from my pocket as if it were some sort of time bomb and stared at the screen. Shit, it was Victor. And if I had learned one thing from life as a Benedict, it was that nobody kept Vic waiting. Sure he had a soft spot for me, seeing as I was officially the youngest and not a moody grumpy teenager like Zed had turned out to be in Victor's eyes.

But that soft spot had its limits- and as far as Vic was concerned, I was still an amateur.

"You're right, maybe I should," I muttered, although I really didn't want to and would have preferred to resuming our interrupted kiss. With regret, I stabbed the accept button and put my phone to my ear, expecting Victor's teeming rage to deal with.

"Hey Vic," I said in my most cheerful voice. "What's up?"

"Well there are many things up right now, dear brother, but what I want to know is why you took so goddamn long to pick up your stupid phone. What were you doing that happens to be so much more important?" I grimaced, receiving the exact tone of voice I had been expecting. If only I could tell him.

"Nothing, I turned my phone on silent so I couldn't hear you calling." That wasn't strictly a lie. I had put my phone on silent, after all.

"Why do you carry around a phone if you're gonna have it on silent all the time?" I rolled my eyes, wondering what the real reason for his call was. "And what's with all these mysterious disappearances? You coming home late and all?"

I sighed. God, he was worse than my parents.

"Don't worry. Mum knows where I'm going," I muttered back.

"Yeah well, just be safe okay?" And there comes the protective tone. Someone needed to inform my family that I was sixteen not six.

"Yeah, will do. Is that all?" I asked hopefully. Alex was still with me, her gaze having drifted off to the horizon, as if she daydreaming, the sun lighting up her olive face a gentle gold. Admiring my beautiful soulfinder, I missed Vic's next words and mumbled yes in reply. My mind only zoned into his words when my ears caught the words _Daniel Kelly._ I jerked at the sound of the name, startling Alex who looked back at me questioningly. I shook my head, signalling that nothing was wrong as I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait slow down. What about him?"

"Trace has some news about him, but you've got to get here quickly- I can't tell you over the phone." I frowned, not liking this. I didn't want to leave Alex, but if there was news about Kelly, I wanted to hear it. The quicker he went back to jail, the safer we all were.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten. See ya," I disconnected, glaring back at the blank screen, wondering how on earth this mess had even come about. I sighed as Alex smiled at me reassuringly. I was going to make sure that that smile never wore off. No matter what it took.

 **Alexandria**

Once Zach had dropped me off at home, I immediately went to the garden for fresh Dad had phoned to confirm that Mum was fine, but it would take overnight for her to fully recover and that he was going to stay with her. My siblings and I were present in the house, occupying ourselves, so we wouldn't have to think about what was happening at the hospital. She might be fine now, but she wouldn't forever. I knew that, even though none of us would accept it. I took my dog Pip outside into the garden, the sun shining bright, underlining the birth of Spring, complete with blue sky and puffy white clouds, a singing bird chorus and blossoming flowers. I loved this time of year. Sometimes it was a blessing to be able to talk to animals. My savant gifts were awfully boring- minor gifts, but unlike other people I had more than one, which was strange but that was about it. Talking to animals wouldn't really prove well in a fight, unless you needed to negotiate with a pigeon, and judging personalities was useful in life, but it wasn't anything special. I could also tell when someone lied. And just recently I had discovered that I could also accurately aim things, like a ball. When I threw it, it would go exactly where I wanted it to go, no matter what intervened, although it could be uncontrollable at times. And that was about it. My telekinesis wasn't something as extraordinary as other people's, and I could do telepathy just like any other savant. I was nothing special. Deeply absorbed in my thoughts. I paced the garden, Pip wagging his tail as he followed me, until suddenly, a clattering inside the house snapped me back to reality. The house was quiet, since my siblings were upstairs finishing off homework and whatnot and as Pip and I walked in, the tranquility set in, however there was an uneasy feeling lingering in the room, as I tiptoed into the kitchen, nerves on edge. Pip trotted beside me, equally as uneasy as I was. Something was wrong- I could feel it. I had always been somewhat accurate with my instincts, and that was why I had learned to act on instinct, which often caused me to blurt out stupid things or take stupid decisions. But now… I was sure of it. We weren't alone. I stepped into the living room, cautiously, when a sharp movement caught my eye, in the corner disappearing into the dining room. I was about to follow it, but my mind flashed back to my brother and sister upstairs, unaware of what was happening downstairs. I crept up the stairs with ease and speed, and burst into my brother's bedroom. I clasped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

"There's someone downstairs," I hissed, his eyes widening as I released him.

"This isn't some kind of trick, is it?" he asked, although I could tell he believed me. I glare ta him.

"Want to go find out yourself?" He shook his head and gulped, sitting up properly.

"Where's Abbey?" I whispered, creeping out of the bedroom quietly, my brother and Pip following close behind. Park didn't answer for a second and I stare at him as his eyes widened.

"She's in the bathroom," he replied. I could tell what was coming.

"Downstairs."

 **Hey there to my wonderful readers! So how did you like this chapter? There may be an interesting twist coming soon, so brace yourselves. Thank you thank you thank you to my amazingly awesome reviewers. I LOVE ALL THESE AMAZING REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Please review this and tell me what you think. Terribly sorry for the cliffhanger in my last, and all the other chapters. I can't help myself.** **I promise I'll try to update as frequently as possible. If I can't just know that, it's all school's fault. :(**

 **-To Llamacorn: Aw, thank you so much. Your reviews are always so amazing and just make my entire day. It's honestly so great to read such amazing reviews. I hope you liked this one.**

 **-To rose03: So what do you think? I hope this lived up to your expectations, and I am so glad you liked my previous chapter- your review was wonderful to read- thank you so much.**

 **Thanks, until next time xxx :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Zachary**

"What now?"

To say I was annoyed was the least. I was pissed beyond anything. I had only met my soulfinder last night, and still, they wouldn't let me spend time with her. Every time we were together, something or someone rather, kept interrupting us, and I was getting seriously sick of this. The sooner they found Kelly, the better.

"Woah, who lit your damn fuse?" Zed asked as I strolled into the living room with a frown on my face.

"Well, it's not exactly pleasant to be interrupted by stupid phone calls every time you go out, is it?" I shot back, slumping down onto the sofa.

"Guess not," Zed muttered, raising an eyebrow at my mood. Well, they better make it quick. I felt awful for leaving Alex, especially when her mother was in hospital and especially after she'd just shared something so important with me. She needed comfort from me, not a phone call that meant I had to leave her.

"So what's happening?" I asked moodily. I spotted Vic glaring at me from across the room and immediately fixed my expression. The less I said, the quicker I could leave.

"Something that's much more important than whatever it is, you've been doing." I doubted that. "There's been a reported murder. Just outside Aspen, last night." I felt the air leave my lungs, as the shock settled in. I wasn't the only one who was shocked by this, as eyes widened and frowns formed around the room. The whole family had gathered, even Trace and Vic, so I had known that this was important. But only now did I realise just how important.

"What?" Yves said, his voice diminishing to a faint whisper.

"No traces were left and it was done cleverly, but..."

"Who was it?" I asked. "The victim, I mean."

"A man in his twenties, working for the Savant Net. He was one of the police officers who helped us take down Daniel Kelly and his family in the first place. It was a planned murder." Victor didn't have to say- we already knew who was capable of this- capable of killing an innocent man for one's own selfish needs. I clenched my fists.

"Did nobody see anything?"

"Well, there's no clear evidence against anybody," Trace explained. "But there was a sighting of a boy." I narrowed my eyes. A boy? "A teenage boy apparently. But he was accompanied by someone else who was the one who physically carried out the murder."

"You think Kelly's behind this?" Will asked, chewing on his thumb nail.

"Most likely. But we haven't got any evidence. And we have absolutely no idea where he would be. He's an escaped convict. He'll be especially carefully and more difficult to track now." We remained speechless for quite some time, taking in what he'd said.

"What now?" Xav finally asked, interrupting the silence.

"We'll have to take serious protection measures," Dad replied. Immediately my thoughts fled to Alex. She was just in danger as I was, and even if I wasn't safe, I'd rather she was. She'd been through so much. I wondered if I should tell her- I didn't want to worry her, but I couldn't keep it from her. Maybe I should tell my parents about her situation. They would surely know what to do.

"Zach?" I zoned in, clearly having missed a chunk of the conversation.

"What about all the others?" I asked, partly to distract Dad from my zoning out. "Wouldn't the other members of the savant net and other people opposed to Daniel Kelly be in danger too?"

"Well yes," Dad replied. "But we're the ones who sent the man to jail after all. I think he'd come after us before anyone else. And we want to stop him before he does that." I bit my lip, unable to wash away the sick feeling surging up in my stomach, threatening to bring up Mrs Bishop's breakfast too in the process.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked. If my soulfinder was in potential danger, I wanted to find a way to stop it myself.

"Rushing into this isn't going to get us anywhere," Dad said. "We'll have to think it through, anticipating the next attack. We'll have to assume he'll come for us next, and we're going to be ready. But until then, we do not put ourselves in any potential danger, understood?" Everyone else in the room nodded, whilst Dad's words swam around in my head, unable to be comprehended my brain. I didn't want to have to wait. I wanted to storm right over to where that man was, and strangle him myself.

"What about Sky?" Zed asked.

"Sky too. Perhaps she could come and stay here. After all, I'm sure Sally and Simon would agree If their daughter was in danger." Zed didn't seem satisfied. I couldn't help but feel that he was the one person in the room who really understood the feeling.

"I feel lousy, just sitting here and waiting," he muttered moodily, kicking the coffee table with his foot.

"Yeah well, it's either this or you go out there and get yourself shot in the head," Victor snapped irritated. He didn't understand, and a part of me couldn't help thinking that maybe there was a little envy mixed in with his words. He was next to oldest but hadn't found his soulfinder. Another reason for me to keep away the truth about Alex.

"So that's that," Trace finalised firmly. "Nobody does anything stupid until this blows over got it?" Again, I was the only one in the room who refused to nod. I couldn't let myself do nothing and sit back whilst some cowardly jerk went after innocent people. Not to mention the threat Kelly posed to my soulfinder. As I stood up and left for the front door, I heard Dad call for me back in the living room.

"Son..." He seemed hesitant, as if not quite sure how to word this as Mum stood next to him. "He's not going to hurt anyone. Especially not your soulfinder." I guess it didn't surprise me much that he knew. After all, Mum told him everything as they were soulfinders and had been married for so long. I felt a guilty twist in the pit of my stomach. Alex had willingly told me everything about her troubled past but I had kept back the one truth that I knew Daniel Kelly personally. But I didn't want her to worry.

"We won't let him hurt anybody, Zach," Mum said. I wanted to tell them about Alex and her past, but it seemed far too personal. She'd trusted me with her secrets and that is what they would remain. Secrets.

"It's what you said last time," I mumbled, instantly regretting my words as soon as I'd said them.

"But just try to keep away from her for the next couple of days, huh? We don't want to put the girl in any danger," Dad said. They didn't know that only being close to her could protect her. I had to be there in case Kelly tried something funny.

"Yeah sure," I lied, giving my parents the reassuring smile they wanted to see. Bless them- they would bear the weight of the world for us if they had to.

"You should bring her around one day sweetheart," Mum said, her face lighting up.

"Yes, I'd love to meet the lucky girl in person." I smiled, knowing that Alex would want to meet my parents too.

"You have told your brothers, right?" I bit my lip. So maybe I'd been hiding this for a little too longer than I had planned. But problems I hadn't planned kept popping up too.

"I don't know how..." I began. "What, with all this going on." Mum sighed, glancing at Dad.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **Alexandria**

"Here," my brother whispered, throwing a red polka dot umbrella in my direction.

"Um..." What did he think I was meant to do with an umbrella? "Are you well? I don't think we're going to need an umbrella downstairs." Park rolled his eyes, picking up a black one for himself.

"It's so we can hit him if he comes close." I didn't see how an umbrella was going to pose as a threat to the intruder downstairs, but Park was already on his way down the stairs, tiptoeing close to the wall. I crept down with him, taking the lead, since if Park led, we would no doubt be heading for the worst. He wouldn't even notice a car on the road until it hit him.

A low rumble echoed downstairs from the kitchen, as if furniture was being moved. Why on earth would anybody try to steal kitchen furniture? We reached the bottom steps of the staircase and turned into the hallway, where we could see the faint shadow of the intruder, falling outside the kitchen doorway. We were halfway down, when the flushing of the toilet suddenly erupted from the bathroom beside us, and Park let out an unnatural yelp. We froze, although we knew it wouldn't do any good. We were as good as dead meat. My fingers gripped the umbrella tighter, the material almost fusing together with my hand as the bathroom door suddenly flung open and our sister walked out, bewildered.

"What-" I clamped a hand over her mouth and ducked into the cupboard under the stairs, pulling Park along with me. Abbey struggled under me, as she tried wrenching off my arm. Putting an ear to the door, I strained my ears, hoping to pick up the slightest of sounds.

Silence followed, so deafening it seemed to stretch on forever. Silence that could only mean one thing. Whoever it was, they had heard us.

Slow footsteps down the hallway. I strained my eyes through the tiny gap, trying to seem, but only caught an eyeful of carpet and wall. Deep breath. The stretchers of the umbrella dug deeper into the palms of my hands. Louder faster footsteps. Closer.

Maybe they would leave. Maybe the police would get here. Maybe our parents might instead. Maybe...

Maybe not.

The door suddenly swung open beneath me, and I fell with a thump at the stranger's feet, my face inches away from black leather boots.

 **Zachary**

"Soulfinder, huh?"

I froze on the spot. No. No no no. I turned swiftly on the balls of my feet, and saw Zed in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. His face wore an expression of concern and betrayal. I cursed myself. He was my twin brother and he would definitely feel betrayed if I had kept the most amazing thing of my life from him.

"Uh..." I ran a hand through my hair. "Surprise?" Zed stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Dude!" He walked over into the living room. "You found your soulfinder, and you didn't tell me?" He of all people should have understood. After all, he'd done the same thing.

"I can't exactly recall the moment you ran over to tell me when you found Sky." Zed hesitated for a moment, and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"We were in a messed up situations," he mumbled. "And besides, she didn't even know she was a savant herself."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure this if anything qualifies as a messed up situation." I sighed. "She's in a crazy situation too. She hasn't even told her parents yet. I'm waiting for it to clear, I swear. I've told Mum and Dad, but..."

"You don't think our brothers are gonna take it well." I nodded guility.

"I'm sorry bro, I just..."

"Hey, I get it. I did the same thing too," he said, patting my shoulder. "I'm just mad you didn't tell me sooner. So what's her name?" I smiled, glad there was someone I could talk to.

"Alexandria. You know her." His eyes widened as he realised.

"No. Your so-called tutor," he said, smiling. "Good for you, man. When did you find out." I hesitated. It seemed like I'd known her all my life.

"Yesterday," I said. "So I guess it hasn't been too long."

"So that's where you've been heading for recently, huh?" I smiled. "Damn, you really like her."

"Yeah, she's amazing," I said. The most amazing girl in the world.

Alexandria

"Get up sweetheart." I picked myself up from the floor, leaving behind a piece of my dignity, as my hand fumbled about looking for the handle of the umbrella I had dropped. "So what do we have here?"

"Who are you?" Park demanded, strangely confident. "And why are you here?"

"Have a lot of questions, do we?" I looked up, catching first sight of the intruder. A black hoodie and jeans followed by black leather boots completed his outfit, a face smothered under stubble, the result of the lack of shaving. But what caught me off guard was the eyes. Stormy grey eyes, that somehow struck a nerve, so awfully familiar despite never before having seen this man.

"Unfortunately I can't answer them. But what I can tell you, is that there's someone who wants to see you lucky children. A man who goes by the name Daniel Kelly." A smirk formed on the man's face, as light glinted off a shiny black object in his hand. Finally, my hand met the cold handle of the umbrella beside me. And without thinking I swung my arm round, the tip of the umbrella crashing against the bearded face of the intruder.

 **Hello again everyone! So what do you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger- I just can't help myself. Hope you liked this, and don't worry I have something very special planned for you for the next episode (I think), so if you thought this cliffhanger was bad, be prepared for the next. Thank you all over again for the reviews, they are amazing and leave me ever so happy.**

 **To Llamacorn: Thank you! And I advise you to write your own story. I would definitely read it. I'm so glad that you like my story. Hope you liked this one.**

 **To Rose03: Thanks so much! I know I get so overworked, but I can't help it. Reviews are seriously so amazing and every writer's dream come true.**

 **Please review this and tell me what you thought. I wonder if any of you can guess what's going to happen. Thank you xxx :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **One year ago**

I felt my fingers twitch under what seemed to be a duvet, however, the strange stiffness of the mattress beneath me felt different, not like a regular warm inviting bed. A bed. Did that mean I was asleep? Or was I awake? It was hard to tell when my body refused to obey my mind's command. My eyes wouldn't open and my body wouldn't move, deciding to stay rooted to the bed, never moving from that spot.

Echoing footsteps interrupted my train of thought. That meant civilisation. People, who could enlighten me, shoo away the cloudy darkness of confusion crowding my brain. The echoes continued gaining volume, gaining proximity. Whoever it was, they were close.

"I thought you said he moved." A voice. Deep, likely that of a male, with a unmissable demanding tone, clearly that of someone in high power.

"He did, I swear. I saw him." The next voice was distinctly different from the previous, quieter with what seemed to be a hint of fear. Was I the 'he' they were referring to?

"Well, he still looks as still as stone to me. And stone doesn't move." The last sentence escaped from his mouth with force and anger, anger that you wouldn't want to face in a million years. However, I resumed my position, unfazed and motionless under a duvet. But it wasn't courage- it was the simple fact that I couldn't move.

"I'm s-s-sorry, sir," the other man stuttered, clearly afraid of his boss. And he had every right to be. The man clearly meant business.

"You should be." The small pause warmly welcomed an uneasy silence, filling the room's every inch, smothering us all under its influence.

"What about Dimitri?" The man's sharp voice once again penetrated the silence, shattering it into fragments with its brutality. "Anything on him?" Dimitri. The name echoed inside my empty mind, refusing to fade, as if it was determined to burrow its way into my mind. Perhaps I knew this man.

"No, sir. The body was not found. But we do not have any solid evidence." Body. I wondered if that meant he was dead. Maybe I would be too. Death- it seemed cold and distant like how I felt now, not dead, yet not quite alive, drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to recall my identity.

"Of course we don't." The harsh frosty tone whipped through the air violently, demanding not to be unnoticed. "We don't know anything, do we?"

Something inside me snapped. The bond holding me back, rooted to the bed finally snapped, my body freely sighing with relief without its restraint. A flicker of my eyes allowed bright light flooding in, piercing into my eyes, and I screwed them shut, a hand shielding my face from the source. A groan escaped from my mouth, as my elbow pushed me up, struggling to get up.

"He's waking." It was a statement for sure, however even the concrete tone could not mask the doubt. They didn't expect it. And to be honest neither did I. As my eyelids flickered open with much struggle, allowing light to filter in through short eyelashes, I finally caught sight of the world, after what felt like an entire lifetime of hibernation. I was awake.

 **Alexandria** **(present day)**

My eyes trailed to my mum's painting, the one she had bought five years ago, of a girl in the meadows, a comfortable pretty little cottage that resembled something out of a fairytale in the background, captured mid-stride as she skipped across the grass with a bright beam lighting up her face. Mum had placed it straight on the living room wall as soon as she'd bought it. I'd always dreamed of living in someplace like that- a place that could make me smile, a place where people could live together in harmony as one big family. I had had a life like that before. Everyone I knew was family to me, whether they really were related to me or not. But now... Here I was on the other side of the world, with a life that seemed to be crumbling apart. How?

"Miss Bishop?" I looked up, awakening from my daydream at the weary-eyed officer in front of me. His stiff dark brown eyes told me I definitely did not want to mess with him. Grey eyes. The intruder had had grey eyes, however something about those eyes was different, much different. Stormy grey eyes that seemed too familiar, a little too close to a certain someone I knew.

"Miss Bishop, I'm talking to you, and I would prefer it if you would give me your attention," the officer said firmly, clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, afraid to get on his wrong side. "What were you saying?"

"Let me start again," he said, his gaze softening, as if showing a little sympathy. That was the last thing I wanted. I was not a weak and vulnerable pathetic damsel in distress who needed to be rescued every time a villain came after her. After all, I'd handled myself just fine just now. Knocking out a grown man who seemed to be twice your size wasn't an easy thing to do- especially when your only weapon was a polka-dotted umbrella.

"My name is Trace Benedict and I'm a police officer here." I nodded mutely as my brain processed his words. Benedict. It might have been a common surname but there was only one Benedict family I knew of in Wrickenridge.

"That man who intruded your home- how was he knocked out?" he asked. He wasn't the first person. An officer had already asked me enough questions fit for a freaking exam, but here came another, awaiting the same answers.

"I, um, hit him with an umbrella," I mumbled quietly, realising how stupid I sounded. However, I seriously doubt my tiny fists could have done much damage. Trace Benedict's eyes widened, as if unable to tell if I was joking. "I'm not joking," I added wearily. I was used to those looks. Those, _'are you freaking out of your mind?_ ' looks. I was tempted to agree- I _was_ out of my mind. Any decent human being would have called the police.

"Wow," he said, scribbling down something onto a notebook. "And he was knocked out with one blow?" I nodded, clearly aware that he was surprised that I had enough strength to do so. If only he knew.

At that moment, my parents appeared in the doorway, and immediately rushed over, smothering me and my siblings in a huge hug as if they hadn't seen us for days. Trace backed away a little, giving us some space, a small smile on his face as if appreciating the display parental affection.

"We heard what happened. You children are never, _ever,_ staying home alone again," Mum gushed, still holding us captive in her arms.

"An there go my chances of ever hosting a scret house party," Park said, jokingly, always the one to lighten the mood. My mum turned to Trace, tears in her eyes. I knew from experience that those weren't tears of sorrow. Those were tears of anger.

"Who was it?" she asked, her voice shaking with the hint of rage.

"Don't worry, ma'am, the man is safely locked up in a police cell for the time being," Trace said, his voice adopting a calming tone. "He won't utter a word about his identity but we'll get him to spill soon."

"Can I see him?" Mum asked. "Please?" Why would she want to see him? Of course, she'd probably want to know the identity of the man who had tried to harm her children, but I wondered if there was something more to all this. After all, it wasn't every day that mysterious men broke into your house to try to kill you.

"Okay, I guess I can arrange for that," he replied. "But I have some more questions for your daughter."

 **Zachary**

I jabbed at the doorbell, anger flaring through my system like scorching flames. What had that girl done to anybody out there but pure good? She wouldn't hurt a fly, yet... I wanted to strangle whoever that intruder was, and I also had a pretty good feeling as to who sent him here.

The door was opened by Alex's mother, shooing away my nagging thoughts. I was about to smile, but decided a smile wouldn't be too welcome in such a situation.

"Zach, dear, come inside," she welcomed immediately, not a hint of irritation. If I was her, I would have at least bin the slightest bit annoyed when a teenage boy came knocking at her door in the middle of a crisis. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" She flashed me a big warm smile, despite the red eyes, evidence of tears and the weary expression.

"I came to see Alex, Mrs Bishop."

"Please darling, call me Emma. Well come on inside, but Alex is in the middle of something right now, so why don't you come through to the kitchen?" I stepped inside, breathing in the faint smell of something baking in the oven.

"And how are you, Emma? After this morning?"

"Oh I'm fine dear," she replied, beaming at me as proof. I hadn't known her for long, but already she acted like a second mother, as if she wanted to fold all the children in this world under her wings and protect them from the evil lurking in the corners.

A call from upstairs beckoned her and she left me in the hallway with two options: either stay in the kitchen like she had said, or go looking for Alex. Hoping I wouldn't get on her wrong side, I chose the latter, opening the door to her living room.

"Zach? What on earth are you doing here?" Trace seemed surprised to find me there, but then again, I hadn't exactly told him that I'd met my soulfinder and that I'd been meeting her frequently. I glared at Trace, although none of this was his fault. I have no idea why, but I ignored him and immediately walked over to Alex, sitting on the sofa opposite him.

"Alex, what happened?" Alex's eyes glanced from me to Trace, who sat, still glaring at us, but I could not care less.

"Zach, you shouldn't be here. This is a police interrogation." I shot him a look, as I draped my arm around my soulfinder's shoulders, to show him why exactly I was here.

"Yeah well, I'm here for my girlfriend," I replied, turning to Alex. "What happened?"

"Zach, you might want to go. Your brother doesn't look very happy." She glanced nervously at Trace who clearly did not seem pleased, but a part of me enjoyed pissing him off like that. After all it's what all my brothers had enjoyed doing ever since I was little. Just because I was youngest.

"Yes Zach, please leave," he added in a firm tone, as I reluctantly headed out sulking.

"I'll wait in the kitchen..."

 **Alexandria**

Trace didn't seem too happy when he left, and Zach didn't seem to be helping either. I was so glad that Mum had let him in that I hadn't even gotten around to telling him what happened.

"I know," he whispered, into my ear, holding me in his arms on the couch. "Trace told me. Except he didn't know I knew you." I leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"I would have killed him if he'd hurt you," Zach said, clenching his jaw, which seemed to stand out even more than it usually did. I gulped involuntarily, resisting the urge to run my hand along his jawline. "Did you really knock him out in one blow?"

"With an umbrella, yes," I said grinning, quite proud of myself actually. Zach reached down and planted a kiss on my forehead., chuckling to himself.

"Should have been there to see that," he said, grinning back, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You should've." Suddenly the bright sunny feeling I had when I was with Zach faded, leaving behind a dreaded doubt. "But that man..." I took a deep breath. "That man seemed sort of familiar," I admitted. Zach looked at me questioningly, his fingers tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Familiar? You mean you've seen him before? Was he one of Kelly's men? Or-" I placed a hand on his chest, willing him to stop.

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there. I've never seen the man before in my life, but I still feel as if..." I bit my lip, containing the one thought that seemed real beyond anything. The one thought I so badly wanted to be just a mere hallucination or trick of the mind.

"Hey, what is it? You can tell me anything," he whispered comfortingly. "But not if you don't want to." Why did he always say that? Every time he said that it just made me want to spill my heart's content to him, finally glad to raise weights off my shoulders. Like my own guardian angel.

"That man..." I swallowed, afraid that if said aloud, it could hold some hint of truth. "He reminds me of Elliot."

 **Hello again everybody!**

 **Sorry for my tardiness in updating this new chapter, and also sorry for the lack of action. But don't worry it's just the calm before the storm. Also, since it's the holidays I can now procrastinate instead of revising and work on this story instead. Yay! So how did you like this one? Aw, bless Zach and his mile-long protective streak. Any guesses to who these mysterious characters I keep adding to this story are? No? Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait until next time, but hey, you're free to go wild with your guesses. Reviews on my last chapter were kinda low, but that's just what I get for not updating to my usual schedule. Not that I'd follow it anyway- schedules and timetables aren't my thing. So review this chapter and tell me what you think.**

 **To Llamacorn: Yep, Benedict soulfinders have never had it easy, but then again, I wouldn't really mind if it meant a Benedict brother as a soulfinder- guess it works out, huh? And no, the intruder wasn't Victor, but hey, it would've turned out to be a pretty awesome plot twist if it was. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this one. Yep, another cliffhanger, but only because I love you guys :)**

 **So, I'm thinking of writing a new story. It'll be sort of Benedict-related, and hopefully I'll have a title for you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **One year ago**

 _"Who am I?"_

 _My mind, a blank slate refused to produce answers, refused to cooperate, leaving me with meaningless thoughts and buzzing with queries desperate to be answered. The man in front of me narrowed his eyes as if inspecting me, searching for something._

 _"You really don't know?" It was disguised as a question but he knew the answer. What resembled a smile crept onto his face, sending an uneasy shiver down my spine. I shook my head._

 _"He doesn't remember!" the man announced, a grin on his face. He turned to the other man cowering in the shadows of the room, arms spread wide as if welcoming the darkness. "He doesn't remember a thing!" The smile, the relief that had flooded his face- he didn't want me to remember. And he knew I didn't. I couldn't say I felt the same way._

 _"Who are you?" I asked. The man smiled as he stepped closer, a curious look in his eyes._

 _"My name is Daniel Kelly. And I'm a friend," he replied, stretching out a hand rather welcomingly. A feeling deep within me refused to believe him, screaming that there was something false surrounding him, surrounding us. But ignoring that feeling, I smiled. Because no matter how badly I didn't want to believe him, he was the only person I could go to for answers. And I needed answers more than anything. I reached out and accepted his outstretched hand, shaking it._

 _"Welcome to the family."_

 **Alexandria (present day)**

I snuggled into his chest as his arm wrapped around me protectively.

"It's okay, you know. It was probably just a moment of deja vu," he reassured. "Don't think about it now. That's why I'm here." I smiled even though I had a feeling that he couldn't be more wrong. Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I glanced up at him, only to be blocked by a curtain of hair known as my fringe. Tactically attempting to blow it aside, I failed, the hair floating back down to cloak my face.

"Ugh, I hate my hair," I muttered. Zach laughed, tucking the strands of hair behind my ear, his hand cupping my face.

"It's beautiful," he said, his fingers fiddling with my hairband. Gently he pulled it out of my hair, my tangled wavy locks falling almost gracefully onto my shoulders. "You should let it out more. It deserves some recognition."

"The only thing that needs recognition is my hairband for keeping this hair tame for so long," I mumbled, pushing my hair off my face. "I'm guessing you've never had the experience of brushing long hair before, huh?" Zach ran his fingers through my hair, gently untangling a knot.

"I wouldn't mind brushing out yours," he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You wouldn't last a day." He closed the gap between us, pushing his lips to mine. I lost myself in his kiss, wrapping my hands around his neck, as he pulled me onto his lap. His warmth was inviting and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped from me, probably making me sound as if my heart had melted in my ribcage. I pulled away gently, out of breath and then listened intently, straining my ears.

"What is it?" Zach whispered in my ear, sending shivers through me. "Not another intruder?" he asked half teasingly.

I held a finger to my lips and whispered, "Listen." Zach frowned as if trying to listen but then stared at me blankly.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Would I ever do that?" I said with a smile. "But listen, I can't hear a single thing."

"So you were pulling my leg after all," Zach said, bumping his head with mine. "You naughty little fairy."

"Hey, I thought we agreed never to mention the height difference."

"I promised no such thing," said Zach, running a finger over my jaw. I rolled my eyes.

"That silence is suspicious," I said, narrowing my eyes. Our house was rarely quiet. Silence was a luxury that was unheard of in this family.

"Have your parents gone out?" Zach asked, biting his lip, setting a million butterflies loose in my stomach. "Because that's a good thing for us."

"Don't get too excited. They're either outside the room, listening, or sleeping. But I'm going to pretend to believe it's the latter for several purposes," I whispered. Zach lifted up his legs to pull me closer.

"Yeah well, I really couldn't care less," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

ooo

Of course, I didn't argue with Mum when she forbade me to go to school on Monday morning. In fact, I was rather pleased. It seemed that the last two days worth of finding my soulfinder, knocking out some evil intruder and going through a long and painful police interrogation, had finally taken the toll. Head pounding like the inside of a bass drum, I lay in bed having given up on useless painkillers. Sighing I got out bed. Lying around like a hopeless log was not going to get me anywhere. Maybe I had to do a little research of my own. I sat up straight, a smile approaching my face as I glanced at the open laptop on my desk, its blank screen glinting in the light as if welcoming me. It's not like I was doing anything dangerous. Yet.

 _Daniel Kelly._ I typed the words into the search engine, just the name sending shivers down my spine. Results immediately crowded my screen, but I scrolled further down. Articles about Kelly's jail sentence were the most popular among the results and I leaned back into my chair, wondering perhaps this was why Daniel Kelly had busted out if jail. Revenge. My mouse hovered over the link when footsteps outside my room aroused me and I rapidly closed down the browser and jumped back into bed, picking up the book still open on my pillow.

"Morning!" I said, a little too cheerily, but my Mum smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Breakfast?" I sighed with relief and rolled off my bed, still in my pyjamas. I seemed to have a strange habit of staying far longer in pyjamas than any other normal person. Figuring that just a few more minutes couldn't hurt, I followed Mum downstairs, hands in my pockets, a strange bright feeling taking over me, as if today was going to be a better day. A day that would hold some pretty unexpected surprises.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked, rubbing my hands in anticipation. "I'm starving." I pushed my sister off her chair and then pulled her onto my lap. I looked up, curious that no one had answered. My parents kept giving each other looks, nudging each other whilst pretending to be busy cooking. Oh, I knew those looks too well.

"What is it?" I asked as they looked at me, feigning innocence. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," Dad claimed, holding up his hands. "Okay, it was your mother's theory." Mum rolled her eyes, nudging him with a spoon.

"Mum?" She sighed taking a seat at the table, beckoning Dad to come join her. I swallowed, wondering whether or not she'd found out about my little investigation idea. _Don't be stupid Alex, Mum can't read minds._

"You know that boy?" she began casually. "What was his name again?" I swallowed. I knew I couldn't hide it from them for that long.

"Which one?" I asked, playing innocent, an act I'd picked up from them. As if. There weren't a lot of boys in my life. Especially none like Zach.

"You know the tall one. With the brown hair and blue eyes. Zach, I think his name was," my mum said, glancing at my dad as if for assurance. Dad nodded as if suddenly remembering. Not that they'd ever forgotten him. I could tell they'd planned this whole conversation out, since they were the worst liars in all the world. I cocked an eyebrow, enjoying this a little too much.

"What about him?" I asked, the innocent act still on. Mum smiled, genuine and warm, and placed a hand over mine.

"You really like him, don't you?" Abbey sniggered silently, being the immature nine-year-old.

"Abbey," Mum said in a firm tone. My sister shrugged and cast her attention elsewhere.

"You can tell us anything, okay?" she said, and I nodded, feeling bad for not telling her. My parents got up to stand reluctantly.

"Actually..." I took a deep breath. It would've been better if he was here, but my parents deserved to know. Besids one way or anotehr, the truth always found a way of catching up with you. "I have something to tell you."

 **Zach**

I knew it was coming. But I'd ignored it, and now... Now we were under lockdown. Again. But this time it was me who was prevented from seeing his soulfinder. My life was just great. I glanced at my phone lying uselessly at the corner of my table. I couldn't even contact her. Not telepathically, not even with a stupid phone.

"You don't look so good." I turned at the sound of Zed's voice and sighed. Part of me was relieved to finally have someone to talk to, but part of me was also frustrated that I couldn't just be left alone with my feelings.

"You never do as a matter of fact, but hey, I don't choose to point it out," I said, as he sat down at the edge of my bed, smiling.

"Shut up." He seemed to think for a second, before continuing. "It's for your own safety Zach."

"I remember a certain someone who didn't take it so well last time we were on lockdown. What's changed?" I asked. Zed rolled his eyes.

"I used to be this egotistic teenager with serious attitude problems, I guess."

"I asked you what's changed," I teased, as Zed glared at me. A randomly flung pillow whizzed straight at me, but I expertly changed its direction and sent it back home. At Zed's face.

"Shut up and let me talk," he said throwing the pillow back where it had been. I held up my hands sighing. "Kelly's probably going to come after us. We need to do this.

"We don't know that for sure."

Zed looked at me as if I were stupid. "He got someone to shoot at you. I think that proves his serious disliking for our family. But Alex is going to fine. As long as you're safe."

"We don't know that," I muttered.

"Alexandria has nothing to do with this. If you keep her out of it, she won't get hurt, bro." I cast my gaze to the floor.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" he asked, immediately sensing that I was hiding something. "I'm your brother, I know when you're lying."

"I'm not strictly _lying_..."

"What is it?" Zed asked in a firm voice that was difficult to ignore.

"Her family has some issues with Daniel Kelly. Serious stuff. He...he killed her best friend." Zed's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, bro," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I had no idea."

 **Alexandria**

Park choked on his orange juice, eyes wide like a pufferfish.

"Soulfinder? You? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, thanks for the support dear brother. Always knew I could count on you!" I said despite being over the moon.

"Alexandria. My girl. You've..." Mum trailed off, happiness sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Found your soulfinder," Dad finished for her, clutching her hand. "I have to meet the lucky guy." I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I hated keeping anything from my parents who had never been anything but supportive. I loved them beyond anything.

"I know!" Mum said, her eyes lighting up as if she'd had a brilliant idea. Oh no. "We should invite him for lunch and properly introduce him to the family. Perfect opportunity to really bond."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet him. See if he's really worthy of my daughter," Dad said. Rolling my eyes, I smiled. Well there was one problem out in the clear. I opened my mouth to ask whethere we were going to eat breakfast or sit here and talk about my soulfinder for the rest of the day, when Mum's phone suddenly went off, and she stared at it, a frown on her face.

"Aslan, I have to go," she said, her voice a half-whisper. Dad nodded, his expression suddenly darkening. "Kids, I have to leave."

"Emma," Dad frowned, as if he didn't like it, but he seemed to change his mind, and kissed Mum on the cheek. "Be careful."

"Where are you going?" I asked. I wasn't an idiot to not know a problem when I saw one.

Mum smiled, breaking through her frown and kissed the top of my head. "Just to see an old friend. I'll be back before you know it." I watched as she left, in a hurry, gathering her things into her handbag, before rushing out the door, closing it with a slam. I remembered her words from yesterday, _Can I see him? Please?_ I'd been curious when she'd asked that, but I'd quickly discarded her words, assuming that it wouldn't happen. But now... I got up to leave in the midst of the conversation, racking my brain for answers, when spotted Mum's phone on the table by the front door, the screen lit up. She was in such a hurry, she must've left it behind. My mum wasn't known for being forgetful- that was more Dad's department. _Reminder,_ the words on her phone read. _Meet him at the cell at 10._ An uneasy feeling took over me. _Him._ She really _was_ going to meet that man. But why?

I trudged up the stairs as questions swam around my mind when suddenly something occurred to me. I could tell when someone was lying and that was part of my gift- it had never failed me. And my mum knew that very well.

 _Just to see an old friend,_ she told me. And she hadn't been lying.

 **And I'm back. Yep, I've definitely improved my updating schedule but then again, I have been working on this story when I should be revising so... Oh well. I hope you liked this one- curiouser and curiouser. But don't worry, this is just the build-up of course. So like I said in my previous chapter, I started writing a new story and I've published. It's called _Breaking Quinley_ if you guys want to go check it out. It's related to the Benedicts but you're going to have to read it to find out how. Thanks for all the reviews- they were absolutely awesome and so are you guys for writing them.**

 **To Llamacorn: I love Ed Sheeran too- he's my favourite singer. Well, maybe you were right, maybe her mother is up to something. Maybe not. We'll have to find out in the next chapter. Thank you so much for this review xxx**

 **To Liberty: Thank you ever so much! I'm glad you like this story and yes, Zach and Alex they really are a cute couple, but there's more to come yet. Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **One year ago**

 _I look_ _down at it in my hands, in a reluctant_ _grip, too foreign, too cold against my warm skin, as if from a separate universe altogether. Yet curiosity_ _draws me closer, a new interest spawning for_ _the metal in my clutch, pointed at the tiny red circle glaring back at me like the_ _evilest_ _of eyes._

 _"Now all you have to do is pull that trigger. Give it a go," the man says behind me, with glee, like a mother eagle watching her newborn prepare for a first flight. Although, in reality, I'm not prepared. But they still push me out of the tree, and even if I don't know how, I'll flap my wings to satisfy_ _them._

 _"I'll miss," I say bluntly. I'm sure I have never shot a gun in my life, never even come close to one, despite the strange attraction I feel towards it. The strange feeling of_ pleasure _I feel knowing it is wrapped in my hands. I feel... safe. When holding something that could obliterate someone's life forever. I'm not sure that is a good thing. Mr Kelly tuts impatiently behind me._

 _"It's now or never." My finger rests on the trigger, feeling its smooth arch as I focus my vision on the red circle across_ _the room._

 _"Focus..." I am. At least I try. An impatient groan behind me, and Sean Kelly walks out._

 _"Give it to me," he says, snatching it out of my grip, the cold still tingling on my fingertips. He smirks, slipping his hand around it effortlessly, when it took me so long to_ _simply pick up the damned thing. Flashing a cocky smile my way, he turns to the target. I curl my hands into fists._ _Kelly hovers at_ _his son's side with pride. My nails dig into my palms. A loud_ _bang, followed by another. And another. Three small black holes puncture the formerly dominant red circle. I glance at the larger rings surrounding it, untouched, too lowly to be given any attention too. It is the bullseye they want._

 _"Your turn." Swallowing, I take the hilt in my hand and hold it, facing the target. Like father, like son. Their arrogant smirks, stupid grins, the authority, the power. And then I see myself. I_ _stare at the red dot. The Kellys- powerful, dominant. Then the rings- swarms of minions and bodyguards, the closer the better, the closer the more dangerous, yet never really the same as the precious gem in the centre. And then me. I shoot once, burying itself into the wall beside the target, at least a metre_ _away. Sniggers and laughter explode throughout the room. That's what they are. They see a man's weakness. Yet, I see their strength. Never underestimate your opponent. The words come rushing back to me in a soft gentle voice- feminine. Perhaps a mother, a sister? Yet I have no one here. I glance at the room, at the people here, ridiculing my failure. And what I feel is not embarrassment or fear. It's anger- the best medicine for fear. I pull the trigger again, and again, and_ _again, the laughter fading with every shot, staring at the one smoking black hole_ _in the wall as my bullets disappear into the same hole one after the other._

 _I dropped the gun, expressionless. In a place where people are waiting for you to fall, so they can take your place, you have to push them off to climb higher. When your competitors boast, you leave them speechless. That is the difference between a king and his knights. Different voice- sharper, yet comforting._

 _"I guess I must have missed."_

 **Emma**

I couldn't believe I was going to do it. It had been sixteen years. Sixteen years was a long time for things to change, for people to change. I clutched my bag, swallowing the lump in my throat as my footsteps echoed behind the officer. _I don't know for sure,_ I said to myself, _It might not be him._

"I'll be here if you need me," the police officer said, but my mind was elsewhere, wondering what I would say, what I would do. I nodded mutely and walked in, immediately identifying the figure in front of me. What I wouldn't have done to erase the glass wall separating us so I could whack him with my handbag. He should've been grateful for the partition, otherwise, he'd have a raging mother to answer to.

"Emma..." Surprise flooded his face, yet a scowl remained on mine. There was no way he was getting a reunion after everything. "It's so great to see you."

"Really," I said, frowning. "You know, I never would've thought you'd show your face in public again." Pain flashed across his eyes, the vulnerability seeping through.

"Emma, you don't understand-"

"You don't get to talk, Dimitri Parker. You're going to listen. And if you don't, I'm going to walk right out of here, and never bring me or my family near you again!" I snapped, as Dimitri backed away, nodding. He knew better than to make me angry.

"You came to threaten my children. My children who have never done a single thing to hurt a soul. You're lucky I wasn't there, because I'm pretty that bump on your head would be much larger otherwise." He gulped and I knew I had him. "You know what you're going to do? You're going to tell me everything. From the beginning. Because believe me, if you don't, I can walk right out of here and tell that officer outside what you really are."

"I'm sorry. I had to. I wasn't going to kill anybody. You know I wouldn't." It was true, he wouldn't. But the simple idea that he'd even tried to set foot in my household, was enough to set me off. "It was for her. Everything I did, it was for her. And you. I wanted it to be how it was before. Us, against everything else. Remember, when we were little?" I sighed.

"That was then. You've changed," I muttered, my gaze fleeing to the floor.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's changed, Em?" I looked up again, frowning.

"I asked you to tell me what you've been up to," I repeated firmly. He looked pained, but swallowed his grief.

"I didn't come to kill your daughter. I was there to protect her. Kelly... I don't know why, but... he wants her. Alive."

 **Zachary**

"Just one more day."

Just one more day. Huh. There was always just one more day. Sighing I turned in my bed, burying my face in the pillow.

"Dude, you've got to stop sulking," Zed said, pulling the duvet off my bed. "Now get up. Breakfast's ready."

"I'm not hungry. Go. Go enjoy your time with Sky. I'll just stay here. I'm tired," I muttered. And not with my soulfinder, when she needed me most. My phone had been on silent, untouched on my desk, but I knew how often she'd texted me, yet here I was, forced to ignore each one, forced to ignore her presence behind my shield, confused as to why I wasn't replying.

"You're coming or I'm going to drag you," my brother warned, tapping his fingers on my bedpost impatiently. "Your choice." Groaning, I roll out of bed, my hair a complete mess.

"Screw what I said. You haven't changed one bit. Still the same annoying brother," I said, rubbing my eyes. Zed laughed, not even slightly irritated. Damn it.

"I know you love me really."

When I managed to haul myself to the kitchen, the whole family was there and the room immediately went silent as I arrived. Great, more attention- just what I needed so early in the morning.

"Am I interrupting something? Sorry, you guys carry on. I'll go back to my room," I said, about to back away when Zed blocked my exit, glaring at me.

"Zach..."

"Fine," I moaned. "So how have you all been enjoying this delightfully dreadful morning?" Mum and Dad shot me concerned looks, but I ignored them, collapsing into a chair at the table, my eyes still half-closed.

"Looks who's got a few moody-teenager hormones still kicking about," Xav said, right before I flung an exploding tomato his way, which managed to successfully reach its target.

"Hey!"

"Boys," my mum warned from the table. Xav rolled his eyes, wiping the mess down reluctantly with a tablecloth. That was weird. Usually, he wouldn't give up without a comeback. I poured milk into my own cereal, watching it drown the cornflakes with ease. "Just one more day, Zach." I smile at Mum, feeling guilty. Here I was sulking this whole time, when there were so many bigger issues haunting our lives.

"You okay, Zach?" Sky asked, equally as concerned. Here these people were, worrying about me, when I was worrying about them. Worrying about how I wouldn't be able to do anything if something happened to any one of them. I was done feeling pathetic and useless.

"Yeah, I'm great, thanks. Right as rain," I said, digging my spoon into the bowl.

"Right as rain?" Yves asked. "When have you ever said 'right as rain'?" It was something Alex would say. Something she did say. And it always made me smile.

"Uh, I'm good," I said, spooning cereal into my mouth. Distractions, distractions... "Any news?" Anything to get the spotlight off me.

"Not really," Vic said, still pacing the kitchen. "But..." We all looked up, anticipating his words. "It doesn't seem like Kelly busted out of jail just for revenge. He wants something else too. That man, who broke into the Bishops' household,"- I clenched my jaw- "he won't say a thing about who he was working for or what his intentions were. However, he claims he doesn't work for Kelly. Not sure whether we should believe him, but he seemed to be pretty truthful. It doesn't seem like he was there to hurt the Bishops."

"Are you serious? He had a gun pointed at my-" I stopped myself just in time. "My girlfriend." Zed, Sky and my parents shot me a look. God, my other brothers were going to murder me when they found out.

"Mrs Bishop claims they have some _troubled_ history," Trace said vaguely. I frowned. Alex hadn't said anything about that.

"What do you mean?"

"Zach, this is another family's business, we can't-" He sighed. "Mrs Bishop said that Dimitri Parker is-" He paused for a second, as if contemplating whether to tell us or not.

"He was her childhood best friend."

 **Emma**

"I don't understand! What does he want from my daughter?" I demanded, protectively. Nobody was going to touch my daughter and live to tell the tale.

"He doesn't want something _from_ her. It's _her_ he wants. He thinks she's a powerful weapon." I stood still, processing his words. Weapon? She was just a sixteen-year old. What could he possibly want with her?

"Why? What does he intend to do?" I asked the questions with such ferocity, that Dimitri took a step back. It wasn't his fault but I was angry. Angry at the world for being such a damned cruel place.

"I don't know! But I heard..." He looked down for a second, pausing.

"What is it?"

"My boss, he wanted me to get to her before Kelly did, so we could protect her from him. We knew you wouldn't agree, so..." I exhaled sharply. I could fill the blanks in myself.

"So you decided kidnapping would do the job perfectly. And I think I have a pretty good guess as to who put you up to this too."

"Emma-"

"No, let me talk!" I snapped angrily. "Sixteen years ago, when _you_ decided that your stupid job was better than your own son, then, you ceased to be that best friend, that _brother,_ you were to me. No, I don't care. I don't care if it's for the greater good or if it was to protect him, because you _killed_ people. You've killed people, who could have had a second chance at life, a second chance that you stole from them, when you decided to take their lives with your own bloody hands!"

"Emma..." This time he didn't say anything after my name. He looked tired, as if he'd been battling with someone. And then I realised. It wasn't the enemy he'd been battling against, it was himself. He'd spent so many years asking himself the same things I was shouting at him. But he hadn't come back. Not once. Not even when we'd waited for him for so many years.

"My son..." I screwed my eyes shut, and nodded.

"He's gone."

With that I turned, and headed outside, tears streaking my cheeks, as I mutely nodded in gratitude to the officer. My pace quickened, my footsteps louder and more determined. Because I had a family to protect. A family who was in danger.

Thoughts filling my mind, I suddenly stopped in my path as I felt a sharp force clutch my brain in its firm hold, as if fingernails were digging into my mind and I collapsed onto a bench, breathing heavily. Oh God, not now. I needed to tell them. I looked down at my palms, black spots now beginning to crowd my sight. In all the chaos I'd forgotten about myself. My situation. My _tumour._ Because even if I did somehow manage to save my family, no one could stop my fate. I'd forgotten about my foretold chance of death.

My thoughts halted as the darkness consumed my vision once more.

 **And we're back! Sorry for this last cliffhanger. A bit too much? So many unanswered questions, but don't worry, all will be answered. When, however, is a question beyond my knowledge. It's been about a week since I last updated (Sorry! I'm terrible with schedules and I've also been working on my new story if you want to go check it out). Don't worry though, I'm not going to abandon this one. So what did you guys think? What des Kelly want with Alex- what's so special about her? Questions to be answered in upcoming chapters. Loved your reviews and... we got to 50 REVIEWS! I'm so happy. I just love to scroll down and read all the reviews you guys have written over and over again- it makes me so happy!**

 **To Llamacorn: I get the whole reading at midnight thing- do it all the time. That or binge watching TV series. Thank you so much! Glad you liked it and hope you like this one too! Yep, another cliffhanger... Sorry! xxx**

 **To Guest: Not sure if this was one or two people, but thanks for reviewing anyway! Sorry for the delay, I'm awful, but thanks a lot for bearing with me! xxx Leave a name next time- it'd be easier to reply :)**

 **I'll try not to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter** **(^_^)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Six months ago**

 _"My boy!" The words bounce off my shield with no impact, as I stare back stonily. "You've done it! You've finally done what no one else has managed to do!" The pride he feels is not mutual. I feel... nothing. Good. Because emotion is weakness, and weaknesses were your opponent's strength._

 _"What would you like? As a reward for accomplishing the one thing I've always wanted to know, my one enemy's weakness," he says, grinning at the men surrounding me, stone faces masking envy and their resentment for me. Though they know, if challenged to a fight, they would be the ones retreating with black eyes and sore limbs._

 _"What I want cannot be given to me," I mutter, casting my gaze elsewhere. I should not have said that. My desire was as futile as a flightless peregrine- it was never meant to be._

 _"Name it, boy. We'll see if I can give it to you or not," he says, the cockiness, soaking his every word. Deep down, he knows how much I would love to see that cockiness reduced to ashes. Though if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have achieved many of what had cause his so-called success. And if it weren't for him, I'd be lying dead o a street somewhere._

 _"I'd like my memory back. Unless your God or a biological genius, that wish can't be fulfilled," I say, prepared to take leave and sulk in my room until dinner._

 _"Who said I can't give you that?" My head jerks up at those words- words I've been yearning to hear ever since I landed here._

 _"You mean..."_

 _"See boy," he says with a sigh, revealing the weaker vulnerable part of him, weary of all this, for just a flash of a second, "I haven't been exactly truthful about your past."_

 **Alexandria**

The world looks so peaceful when you look out of a window, out at the beautiful scenery and the people who seem to move together almost as a community. And then you look back inside and you realise it's all a lie. I've paced these halls so long that I could walk through the corridors backwards with my eyes closed. Sighing, I wiped my cheeks and trudged down the corridor once more.

How many people have strode down these exact hall, thinking the exact same thing I have, praying for a loved one in peril? Countless, no doubt. People came here to know their fate, to have it decided for them. _To live or to die._ I watched a lift open, glowing like the gateway to Heaven as someone was rolled off on a mattress, dead or alive I didn't know. What was worse than the verdict was the waiting. Whereas the verdict killed you with one harsh blow, the waiting slowly ate away at you for hours on end, gnawing away at your ever ounce of hope and will.

"Mum will be okay right?" Park asked, his eyes red as if he hadn't slept a wink all night. He hadn't. None of us had. We'd been here since yesterday, refusing to leave Mum's side. I nodded, afraid to say anything or even muster the smallest of reassuring smiles. Thoughts welling in my mind, I continued my journey down the hallway, when my path was suddenly interrupted by a flustered doctor, exiting the ward my mother was in. Immediately my family crowded around, no need to be asked once, let alone twice.

"What is it, doctor? What's happened to my wife?" Dad asked, his voice desperate, eyes pleading.

"Don't worry," the doctor said, as we all freaked out. "She's just in a deep sleep, effects of the tumour. We'll need to do surgery immediately, however. It's time we examine the tumour and remove it. It's developing quite fast."

"Please say you'll be able to save her. I'll pay as much as it takes," Dad pleaded.

"Of course sir. She'll be alright. It's not a major surgery. I suggest you leave for now and return in the morning unless one of you wish to accompany her. We can't have more than one, I'm afraid." Dad looked back from us to the doctor, hopelessly.

"Stay Dad, we'll be fine home alone," I said, reassuring him. He looked about as unconvinced as I felt.

"Emma will murder me when she wakes up," he said, but didn't refuse. We all knew that there wasn't really another way. "I'll drive you guys home."

 **Zachary**

"I'm sorry, what?"

I sighed, having repeated the same thing for the third time now. Zed and Sky were having a real hard time processing my words for some reason. But then again, it did bring me some shock when I found out that my soulfinder was an ex-international thief.

"Like I said, he killed her best friend. She's been through a lot," I said, running a hand through my hair. I so badly wanted to go see her right now.

"No, not that part. But the whole international thief part. How have I never known?" Sky asked, frowning.

"Ex-international thief actually. And anyway, it's still illegal so she couldn't right well go telling the whole world."

"Your soulfinder's in deeper trouble than we are. And our trouble is pretty deep as it is," Zed muttered, sighing.

"Which is why I need you guys to cover for me." They both stared at me for a while and I began worrying that they'd refuse. After all, they cared for me and would want what was best for my safety. And sneaking out in the afternoon when there were men targeting my head out there, wasn't exactly the definition of safe.

"No we aren't," Sky said, and I tensed, my heart falling. "Because we're coming with you."

 **Alexandria**

Park looked at me unconvinced, then back at the vase in his hand. I nodded seriously.

"Nothing more painful than a china vase slamming into you with full force. Give it your all, brother and no intruder will stand a chance," I said, feeling quite proud of my safety drill.

"Unless he had a gun. Or ducked. Or both. Why can't we just use a gun?" I face-palmed myself.

"You see a gun around here?" My brother looked as if actually expecting a gun to materialise out of nowhere. "No, so we'll make do with what we have. Got it?" Reluctantly, he nodded. "And nobody opens the door at any time, okay?"

"What if it's the pizza delivery man?" Abbey asked. Safety drills with a nine-year-old, and a teenager with half a brain.

"We didn't order pizza, Abbs, so there'll be no pizza delivery guy," I said, sighing. "Siblings, of mine..." I sighed again. "Don't forget anything I've told you." Park gripped the vase anxiously as we headed back into the living room, silence growing thicker than usual. Pip, our dog, trotted over, jumping onto the sofa and snuggling into me, his long brown fur warm against me as I looped an arm around my sister's shoulders. Even with the TV turned on, my mind fluttered elsewhere, wondering through different realms and galaxies where life was far, far different.

A harsh ring cut through the air like a whip and we all visibly jumped in unison. I glanced at my siblings, who looked back in return and the home telephone proceeded to ring in the hallway like a dreaded death tone.

"Who do you think it is?" Park whispered as I bit my lip.

"It could be Dad," I whispered back, glancing at the door uneasily. I really didn't want to get up. Pip snuggled closer. _Don't go. Let's stay here._

"I'm afraid I'll have to go, boy. I can't let it just ring if it's Dad," I said, getting up reluctantly, preferring to stay rooted on the sofa if I could. The telephone rung stubbornly, adamant to be answered. Doubt in my mind I picked it up. Nobody could hurt me over the phone, right?

 **Zachary**

"We did it!" Zed exclaimed as we broke into a run, slipping into the day with triumph. The sun was shining and the sky beamed a bright blue as if celebrating our little victory. I grinned, stretching out my limbs once we made it onto the road, far from sight. Who knew breaking out of our own home would be so difficult.

"Shh," Sky hissed, turning back anxiously, "Someone might hear us." Zed laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry baby. We're invincible, no one's gonna ever catch us." They melted into a kiss, as I stood, wondering what I was going to do. I didn't even know if Alex would be home. And her parents... how would they take it if they found out that I was their daughter's soulfinder? As I stood biting my lip, Zed caught me deep in thought.

"Why the frown, bro? We got out didn't we?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah we did..." I said. "But now we've got to find Alex." Sky smiled warmly.

"Hey, she'll be okay. I know her, she's a tough one." Didn't change the fact that I wasn't with her.

"So are we just going to stand around all day or go find that soulfinder of yours?" For once in his life, Zed couldn't have been more correct.

 **Six months ago**

 _The butt of my gun presses against the cold skin, threatening to explode into gunfire at any moment._

 _"You knew about my past?" I ask, anger fueling my words, anger that had been bottled up for these six months. The pressure had finally cut it loose._

 _"Yes," he says, strangely calm considering I have a gun pressing against his forehead. "Yes, I did."_

 _"They why did you not tell me?" I demand, the gun burying further into his temples as he flinches ever so slightly. He laughs, a low rumbling laughter that fills the room sickeningly as he shakes in my grip. "I have a gun pointed at you and you know I'm not afraid to kill you."_

 _"Is that so?" he asks, almost amused. I'm the most dangerous man he has, although I am barely a fully fledged teenager. When I pull a trigger, the bullet never misses its target. So why does he think me incapable of killing?_

 _"Because if you kill me, you'll never find out about your past," he says, and that there is the one reason that holds me back from pulling that trigger and ending his life in my arms._

 _"Tell me. Tell me or I will kill you," I say, gritting my teeth. Emotion is weakness. Screw that, I am riding on waves of plain rage._

 _"You, my boy, you were betrayed," he says as my grip on the gun loosens with every word. "You were betrayed by the one you loved most in the world." I blink. Love. I loved someone?_

 _"Who?" My voice is but a whisper now, like the mere breeze, the subject matter too delicate to handle._

 _"Your best friend. She betrayed you."_

 **Alexandria**

"Hello?" My voice came out as a croak and I had to clear my throat and repeat.

"Hello? Emma, is that you?"

"Um no, I-" I stopped, biting my lip. Never reveal your identity to a stranger. I'd almost forgotten the basics. "Who are you?" Hesitation filled the other end of the telephone and I wondered whether to disconnect the call right there.

"Who is this?" I repeated, firmly. Park came into the hallway and mouthed, _Who_ _is it?_ I shrugged , frowning at the silence I was receiving in reply. My finger hovered over the red button.

"My name's Dimitri. I'm a friend of your mother's," he said and I paused trying to recall the name from my memory. Nope, nothing.

"Okay," I said, listening, prompting him for more.

"Where's your mother, Alexandria? I have to speak to her," I pulled away from the phone and exchanged glances with my brother. How the hell did he know my name, when I'd never even heard of him?

"She's out," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. "You can call back later."

"Don't put the phone down!" The man on the phone seemed pretty desperate, but he didn't understand just how tangled a situation we were in now. "It's urgent. Can you please tell your mother this?"

"Yeah sure," I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Tell her that I don't mind if she doesn't forgive me but she needs to listen to what I said. It's for her own safety. Please," he said, pleadingly and I felt sorry for him.

"Of course," I said and put the phone down, perplexed. I had no idea what the man had done that my mum held a grudge against him for. _For her own safety..._ The words echoed in my ears as I returned to the sofa.

"What was that guy on about?" Park asked, biting his thumbnail. I shrugged again and sighed.

"But then again, we don't even know what half the people around us are talking about any more, do we?" I said, the words containing more meaning than I knew then. My thoughts went back to Zach, Zach, who hadn't answered any of my calls, texts, who'd been blocking me out, who I missed much more than I let on. And with all this... I wanted to jump down a rabbit hole and disappear into another world where your only worry was some evil queen who wanted you dead. Look at me- I didn't even know what I was going to do with my life.

Park and Abbey, due to the lack of sleep last night, retired to their beds, but I stayed, lying half-dead on the sofa as Pip fiddled with the TV remote, floating in my regrets. What was my life?

Doorbell. I jumped, falling off the sofa onto the floor. Sitting up I strained my ears. Maybe I'd imagined it. There it was again. I looked at Pip, who seemed equally as nervous. _Deep breath, Bishop_. The ring filled the room, over the sound of TV, and ignoring it became pretty difficult. Pip buried himself into a cushion as I glanced over the check the window. Whoever it was, I couldn't catch a glimpse of them and I gulped, pulling Pip off the cushion.

 _Don't answer it_ , he whined, jumping onto my lap. I was tempted to agree, but Dad had a tendency to forget his keys. I couldn't just let him and Mum stand out there if it was them. But if it wasn't...

Gently padding the hallway, I grabbed a vase in my hands, taking a deep breath as Pip followed me on his feet, ready to pounce. I rested my hand on the door handle and sighed. It was now or never. And as the door swung open I lifted up the vase in my arm, ready to...

 **Zachary**

"Woah!" She seemed panicked like a doe caught in someone's headlights, wondering whether to run off the left or right. Into my arms was the better option. "Only me." Her frown broke into a grin and she lowered the vase in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" I laughed, happy to see her.

"What were _you_ doing? With the vase?" I asked, amused, as she glanced at the vase in her hands.

"Flower arranging?" she said with an innocent smile, placing the vase back onto a shelf. "And you?" I grinned, stepping in and kissing her. She sighed relaxing against me as I wrapped my arms around her, missing her warmth and sweet fragrance. God, she was amazing. I couldn't believe that I'd gone these few days without her.

When we pulled away, I felt a tug at my foot and looked to find her dog tugging at my jeans.

"Pip, don't do that," Alex hissed, and her dog whined in protest. "No, we can't." I frowned, looking back at Alex.

"Oh, I can talk to animals. Did I forget to mention that?" she said smiling.

"I think I'd remember if my soulfinder was an animal whisperer," I whispered into her ear.

"Hey there, lovebirds. Can we come in?" Zed called from outside and Alex grinned, inviting them inside. As she closed the door behind them, I pulled her back into my arms.

"So what _does_ bring you here? You never did tell me," Alex said, looking up at me. I kissed her gently on the nose.

"Wanted to see you," I whispered. "We were under lockdown, so I couldn't talk to you." Alex stood on her tiptoes and kissed me again, cupping my face in her hands.

"Feeling's mutual. God, did I miss you."

"He was ready to rip the house apart when he couldn't see you," Zed said, laughing as I rolled my eyes.

"You were way worse. I'm pretty sure you were all set to murder us," I chuckled. "Hey, where's the rest of the family?" I asked, looking around at the empty hallway.

"My mum..." She faltered, her expression darkening. "My mum's at the hospital."

"Hey," I looped my arm around her waist and cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"She..." She took a deep breath. "She passed out. She's having surgery."

"Oh God, Alex, I'm so sorry," Sky said. Alex shook her head, burying her face into my neck.

"It's okay. She'll make it." Even with her voice muffled I could hear the pain. I hugged her, kissing her beautiful brown hair and holding her close to my chest, never wanting to let go.

"Of course she will."

 **And we're back! I am sooo sorry for the delay. Mocks and all kept me kinda busy, especially when you've been writing fanfiction instead of revising for the past week. Thanks for all the reviews! 53 reviews! God, I love you guys! I can't wait until that becomes 60, hopefully. Anyway, what do you guys think of this one then? Finally, they've been reunited, but hey, don't worry, still more action to come! So any ideas as to who our mystery character is?**

 **To Llamacorn: Thank you! I love your reviews. Dimitri may not be as bad as you think... But that's all I'm gonna say. As for Emma, let's hope she manages to get better, shall we? And yes, I have watched 13 reasons why. It's so good, I love it. But I haven't read the book though- didn't even know there was one- now I really want to read it. Thanks for the review again xxx**

 **To Ivyrose88: Thanks so much! That's so nice of you, thank you. Your review lit up my day. I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too xxx**

 **To Guest: Sorry for the delay, but thanks for bearing with me xxx**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you guys all review, even a few words will make my day. Thank you xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Zachary**

A sharp blade of sunlight blasted through the small gap in the curtains, cutting across my face as I winced at its intensity. Moaning in protest, I lifted up myself, with one elbow, the other hand still wrapped around Alex. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I turned to look at her, sleeping so peacefully in my arms with no worry in the world. If only I could keep it that way. Gently getting up so as not to wake her up, I stretched my arms, eyes scanning her bedroom, where we'd fallen asleep without knowing it in the small sliver of moonlight from outside. I hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time. Her room was quite small but cute, with the walls painted a soft lavender and her bookshelves topped with rows of novels. I smiled and ran a hand through my tousled hair, hoping to somehow tame it. Man, did I look a mess. I settled back into the bed, looping an arm around Alex who slept soundly on my chest as I grabbed the nearest book to pass the time.

She woke up like a little chicken coming out of hibernation, slowly and reluctantly with much struggle. It was quite fun to watch though. I watched her whimper and stretch as she finally came to her senses, and then she was just blinking back at me in surprise.

"Good morning," I said. "Took you long enough." She blink at me, slowly registering my words.

"Oh!" Alex sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, I look a mess. Closer your eyes for a sec."

"Okay." She elbowed me realising my eyes were still a mess.

"I think you look cute," I protested, pulling her closer, as she bit her lip trying not to smile.

"I do not." I cocked an eyebrow. "Shut up." She pushed me away and stretched, pulling out her hairband and letting her wavy locks fall messily onto her shoulders. "Don't we have school today?"

"Does it look like I care much?" I said, looping my arms around her waist behind her.

"We can't just stay at home," she protested.

"Yep, we can. I don't want to let you go," I mumbled, resting my head on her shoulder. Alex seemed to think for a second, but a certain sharp knocking of the door aroused both of us. "Who's that?" I hissed, turning my head.

"My brother?" she whispered back. "Park is that you?"

"Hurry up," her brother called impatiently from the door. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Uh, you go on without me!" she called back. "I'll be out in a sec." We heard his footsteps down the stairs and then all was still. Alex pulled away from me, tying up her hair quickly into a ponytail.

"You, out," she said, pointing to the door. "I need to change."

"I don't mind staying," I whispered, but she threw a pillow at me, pushing me outside the door.

"I won't take long."

She seemed to take forever.

 **Six months ago**

 _I stepped back. My emotions were being crushed in the pit of my stomach by a rising sickening feeling, threatening to overwhelm me. Daniel Kelly's words rang in my head, again and again._

Your best friend.

She betrayed you.

 _A quick flurry of blurred images ran through my head, like bad quality photos from a photo booth, not sparing a single second to allow me to focus. Like an endless reel. Betrayal should hurt, but I felt nothing. I didn't know her. I didn't know what she had done. But I knew that a strong man would exact his revenge. Kelly was looking for revenge. And now it was about to become mine._

" _Who is she?" I managed to choke out. Daniel Kelly looked at me pityingly. I needed no one's pity. Digging the gun into his temple, I repeated my words, firmer and stronger._

" _Here," he mumbled, his palm pressing against my free hand, forcing something into my hold. Without letting the grip on the gun loosen, I pulled out the photograph from a brown envelope. The face struggled into focus, as if reluctant to reveal her identity, but when she did, the gun dropped from my grip, and I staggered back. The images whirring inside my head slowed down, focussing onto one familiar face._

 _It is the girl from my dreams. I remember her bubbly laugh and her large smile, comforting me through my nights of solidarity and despair._

 _So this is what betrayal felt like._

 **Alexandria**

School seemed so painfully mundane the next day, after everything that we'd gone through. My mum was still in hospital, and the doctors still couldn't tell what condition she was in. My dad was at home, his normally cheerful face now a permanent picture of despair. And I was trudging through the school car park, biting my lip nervously. And I couldn't do anything to help anyone. God, wasn't I just pathetic.

We pulled up in the car park, already attracting turning heads and ravenous eyes. I gulped, sinking lower into my seat.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Uh, sure," I replied, trying to melt into the seat. "Except for the fact that everybody, and I mean _everybody,_ is staring at us.

"Yeah, they're just jealous," Zach dismissed grinning. "Because I'll be the one walking in with the most beautiful girl in my arms. I peered carefully, groaning as I saw that the eyes were still on us, trying to see who was in the car alongside Zach.

"I'm pretty sure half the girls out there are already plotting how to take me down. Some people can be ruthless when it comes to the high school heartthrob. Especially if he's dating someone like me."

"What do you mean, someone like you?" he asked, looking genuinely perplexed.

I went on. "Well I'm not like any of the other girls you've dated, am I?" This was the first time I'd ever explicitly talked about his exes, although I didn't know any of them. What was I trying to do anyway, undermining myself as if trying to make him realise that I was too lowly for him? Maybe I was...

 _You're not. You're beautiful._

"Hey!" I protested, hitting his chest playfully. "Get out of my head." He laughed, catching my hand.

"You're not like any of the other girls I've dated, Alex," he said, his tone softer. "You're my soulfinder. You're beautiful and funny and kind and the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"That's quite a long list," I mused. "Did it take you a long time to come up with that?"

"Come here, you." He leaned over and pressed his lips against me. Right in front of everybody watching. But for once, I couldn't care less.

After I parted ways with Zach, and envious eyes had practically clawed me to death, I strolled into the corridor, my mood suddenly lowering without Zach beside me to keep me cheerful. Man, I was unstable. People seemed so happy, and I felt bad for frowning in their presence, darkening the mood that everyone seemed to be enjoying. So instead, I put on a smile and joined my friends, Cleo and Damien.

"Man, I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I gushed, hugging them both tightly. Damien, being the taller one, wrapped his metre-long arms around us, almost lifting us off the ground. God, I hadn't realised how much I missed these guys.

"So how has Wrickenridge been treating you so far?" Cleo asked, smirking. She already knew, didn't she? Which made me wonder, how fast did gossip travel in this school anyway? "Zachary Benedict, seriously? How the hell did that happen?" she asked, almost screaming. I was going to need earplugs, and I wasn't even sure that would help much.

"I know right," I said, laughing nervously. "Me and him? Sounds like a fairy-tale." An insanely perfect fairy-tale. Except for the whole Daniel Kelly trying to murder my whole family and my mum being in hospital thing.

"I need the deets sister," Damien piped in. "We're not letting you go until we get the whole story out."

 **Zachary**

I didn't have any classes with her. I didn't even see her in school after that. Though apparently the whole freaking school had; the news of us dating had spread like wildfire across the entire school, even though I had tried to keep it quiet. Not that it helped that we pulled up in the car together. I didn't want Alex to get caught up with the gossip and rumours, but I couldn't even get a metre near her. So I settled to wait for her after school, leaning against Tez's car casually. I'd asked to borrow it, and Tez being the awesome friend her was had obliged. All I needed was my girl and then we could take off to the date I'd planned.

Rubbing my hands in anticipation, I stretched out, pulling my shades on, as eyes fell on me, casually leaning against a car waiting for Alexandria. No doubt new rumours would arise. But for once I didn't really mind. Alex was my girl. No harm in letting everyone know that. I strained my eyes, scanning the crowds of students exiting the school, trying to detect my soulfinder's face amidst all the others. She was small, but her features were impossible to miss. I tapped my foot impatiently, a knot tightening in my stomach. Where was she?

 _ **One month ago**_

" _Welcome back Kelly," I said, amused, as he entered the office, shades pulled over his eyes, smirk playing on his lips. Somebody seemed glad to be back. "I've kept the place clean for you." Daniel Kelly laughed, quite an ugly laugh really, but I joined in, resorting to a simple chuckle._

" _My boy!" he exclaimed, arms open to embrace me. He wrapped his arms around my back, patting me as if I were a son to him. That thought almost made me laugh. His children followed close behind, Maria and Sean Kelly, Sean adopting an ugly frown upon witnessing our embrace. His envy was not unknown when it came to my relationship with Daniel Kelly. The man saw me as a son more so than he did his own son. Sean never had liked me._

" _Los Angeles," Maria exclaimed, spreading her arms out wide, enjoying the view from the large windows projecting the view of the huge city. "Oh how I've missed you."_

" _Don't get too comfortable," Daniel warned, grinning. "We may have to make a quick trip to Colorado to pay our friends the Benedicts a quick visit." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Although I had never been involved with them, the Benedicts seemed like powerful savants, the one family that had been single-handedly responsible for the destruction of Daniel Kelly's life's worth of corrupt business. I had to hand it to them, beating Daniel Kelly was not an easy job._

" _I agree," Sean piped in, somewhat desperate to be involved in the conversation. No one took him seriously these days. I sure knew I didn't. "It wouldn't be right to return to America without paying Zed Benedict and Sky Bright a visit." I was amuse to find that Daniel ignored him, instead returning to my side, much to Sean irritation._

" _But this time, it won't just be the Benedict's we'll be visiting," he said, his voice sporting a slight edge. I frowned, eyeing him carefully. I knew the tone in his voice._

" _No?"_

" _No," Daniel shook his head, laughing. I would take the man more seriously if he didn't have such an unflattering laugh. "No, this time, I think the Bishops also deserve our respect." I inhaled sharply, my heart skipping a beat at that name._

" _Bishop?"_

" _Yes. I'm sure you in particular will be very much eager to meet one Alexandria Bishop. I assure you, she's a pleasant girl."_

 _Alexandria Bishop. That name alone was enough to make my heart stutter._

 **Alexandria**

Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have snuck out of school so early. But the endless lessons and monotonous teachers were doing my head in. And I hadn't so much as _seen_ my mother since she'd been admitted at hospital. I paced the waiting room impatiently, nibbling at my lip with anxiousness. I was prepared to study a medicine and obtain a PhD if it meant being able to help my mum get better.

"Alexandria Bishop?" My head turned swiftly at my name and my breath held, as the doctor strolled into view. I couldn't make out the expression but I could tell the doctor meant kindness, but I could also sense the pity. It practically shone off him. That's right. I was just another pitiful soul.

"You can see your mother now, but please make it brief," she said, and I nodded mutely, words refusing to come out of my mouth. I wanted to run away and never return, _ever._ I wanted to keep running until there was nowhere left to run. But I'd never been a good runner.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I stepped quietly through the silent corridor, thoughts alone to myself. I wondered how many people had been admitted here over the years, how man had come here with life-threatening diseases and fear in their hearts... how man had left here without a mother, or father, or sibling... how many who had never even left...

Sucking back the brimming tears, I walked into the ward, anticipation clinging, although I already pictured what my mum would look like. Her body came into view and I gasped. She was the same as she had always been, but her cheerful smile was replaced with a passive expression. I wondered where she was now, what she was thinking, _if_ she was thinking. I reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Mum," I whispered. I couldn't stop the tears after that.

 **Zachary**

I glanced down at my watch. And then back the empty car park.

 _Alex? Are you okay?_

No reply. Fear rose in my chest, as I climbed into the car, foot pressing down hard on the accelerator, jerking the wheel left, speeding off out of the car park with sweat clinging to my brow. Where was she? Maybe she'd gone home early. But that didn't explain why she wasn't answering me.

 _Alex! Please, answer me._

The car swerved violently, to the one place I thought she might have head. The hospital. Ironically it was also the first place I'd technically taken her to. I couldn't even bring myself to smile at that memory. I impatiently parked the car, rolling smoothly into a free parking slot and clambered out of the car, pulling out the keys and rushing to the front entrance. I couldn't help being worried, even though I knew that she would be alright. Or maybe I was just hoping. Blindly hoping.

Patients scattered left and right, making way for me, assuming I was just another grief-stricken relative.

"I need to see Emma Bishop," I blurred out, tapping my fingers impatiently on the wall as the receptionist looked flustered that I'd suddenly just appeared out of nowhere. "Please?" I tried again, my tone softening slightly.

"Um well..." She looked down at her desk for a second. "Are you a relative of hers?" I hesitated, but that was enough for the receptionist o realise.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said. "Only immediate family allowed to visit her."

"I'm her daughter's boyfriend. Please, this is urgent," I pleaded. The receptionist looked as if she were about to give in, but at the final second decided against it.

"I'm sorry. Only immediate family." I was about to argue, when I spotted Xav walking out of a corridor and without a second thought I rushed over.

"Xav, I need you to-"

"Woah, slow down," Xav said, holding up his hands. "Why are you here?"

"Take me to Emma Bishop's ward," I said urgently, ignoring his question. "Please?" I was practically tugging on his sleeve. But I could still not help the bad feeling in my stomach.

"Why do you need to—"

"I'll get you those new skis you've been asking for," I said, pulling him by the sleeve the other way. "Just take me to her ward."

"I can't just do that," he said, but I wouldn't let him go. "Zach, what's going on?"

"I swear I'll tell you later. But this is important. Maybe even life or death." Without further question, Zach strode up the corridor, with me following close behind, wiping my brow with the sleeve of my jacket. Benedicts were all too familiar with life or death situations.

"Zach, seriously though, you aren't in any trouble, are you?" I shook my head, a little viguorously as I burst into the ward.

"Zach!" Xav hissed, rushing in after me.

Alex was not there. But her mother was, lying passively on the hospital bed, lacking that huge welcoming warm smile she'd given me when she first saw me. What kind of animal would do that to such a warm pleasant woman who wouldn't even wish harm to a fly? I walked over, guilty that I hadn't brought anything, when I spotted the bouquet lying beside her. My hear skipped a beat. Red, purple and blue. My soulfinder's favourite colours. I picked up the bouquet in my arms, my heart skipping a beat, relief beginning to seep into my system. Until I saw the note attached. My eyes scanned the cursive lettering, far too fancy, far too neat. I ah never seen the handwriting before, but it was message that was more important.

 _For Emma Bishop,_

 _I hope you get better soon, just in time to see the demise of your family._

 _With respect,_

 _An old friend_

The bouquet dropped from my fingers and my eyes fell to the floor, watching the petals press against the cold hard ground.

"I'm sorry, Emma," I whispered.

Alex had been here alright. But now she was gone, and I had no idea where she was.

 **Okay so I'm a terrible writer for abandoning this story for so long, but now I promise you I am back on track. Sooooo sorry for the huge wait- I don't even know how long it's been. I'll make it up with this: I've published a new story guys. It's called Exposing Truth- a twist on the original Finding Sky story. I hope you guys will try it out and tell me what you think. I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy you guys. It was quite a long one, especially since I've ditched school for the day pretending to be ill. Reviews were kinda low on my last chapter but I totally deserved it for being so late. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you so much for waiting! Xxxx**

 **P.S Sorry!**


	24. Chapter 24

__

__

_I daren't get any closer. Realisation hit me, and boy did it hit me hard. This was her. Her face cut through the blurry surroundings like a knife through a sheet of water, punching into my memories with unforgettable impact. And despite everything I'd been told, she was still the only thing that felt real. The only thing that seemed to make sense. The irony._

 __

 _My hood fell upon my head, casting a long shadow upon my face, as I stepped onto the pavement, eyes still fixated on the one figure in the crowd that mattered. She looked older, her body taking on the form of a woman. Even from this distance I could see how her facial features had somehow become bolder, as if she'd become bolder in person herself. It only reminded me of how long it had been. It hurt, boy did it hurt a lot, to find that the one person who had comforted you during those nights of loneliness was the person who caused those endless nights in the first place. And if Kelly taught me anything, it was that everybody deserved a taste of their own medicine._

 __

 _She wove easily through the evaporating crowd, and her height didn't help locating her figure either, but I was at an advantage for she was the only person who caught my attention. I watched as she took a left for the park and I exhaled, knowing that now, I finally had her._

 **Alexandria**

I needed to be alone. Just me and my thoughts. That note had scared me alright, but the fact that this person had access to my mother's hospital ward, for Christ's sake, was scary. It was only time before they came straight to our doorstep. Taking another  
deep breath, I turned straight for the park, seeking my bench of comfort and haven of lone thoughts. Just hand me a warm mug of cocoa, and I would be able to collect my thoughts.

I hadn't even rested my weight against the edge of the bench for a second before I jumped up again. Just for one brief second, I'd seen the silhouette of somebody flash through the clearing between the trees ahead. Unnerved, I slowly perched at the edge  
of the bench, exhaling slowly. Okay Alexandria, time to stop being so goddamn paranoid!

I settled back into the seat, when a soft wind whipped up my hair, causing rogue strands to join in on a wild dance in the sunlight, and I gulped as the silhouette passed once more, but this time, slow enough to allow me one single brief glance of a face.  
A face that I'd never forget. A face that whipped up a conflicting storm in my chest as I rose abruptly from my seat. Unable to let it go, I did the first yet most stupidest thing that came to my mind. I followed him.

 **Zachary**

"Zach, what's going on?" Xav asked, unnerved by my agitation. I stormed out of the ward, kicking hard at the wall in frustration. I probably looked like a freaking anger-management patient.

"Zach!"Xav stood in front of me, blocking my path, his face fostering a rare frown. "What the hell is going on? Where's Alexandria?"

"God, Xav I don't know, okay?" I erupted, throwing my hands into the air. "I need to find her, that's all I know!" Xav opened his mouth to protest but irritation and concern rose in my stomach once again. I knew Alex and she tended  
to make rash decisions when she was scared. Like running away. Or thinking she could take this on herself. This was my fault- I should have been there for her.

"A great soulfinder you turned out to be, Zachary," I muttered to myself under my breath, tangling my fingers into my messy hair.

"Excuse me?" Xav asked, taken back. "Soulfinder?"

 **Alexandria**

I could still see him, but his face was visible no longer. My eyes desperately clung onto the back of his plaid shirt, feet skimming against grass and rocks to catch up. It wasn't him, of course I knew that- it couldn't be him- but for some unexplainable  
reason, my crazy messed up mind wouldn't rest until I caught one last glance at that face to satisfy my irrational rising doubt. I was crazy, and I knew it. But for now, I had to do everything not to slip into the terrifying clutches of reality. I  
needed medical aid fast.

He was an especially slow walker, as if purposefully lowering his walking pace to fit my needs, luring me in, but I disregarded all that, thoughts fixed on just seeing this mysterious stranger's face, following him like an obsessed stalker. It was as  
if I was trying my best to think about anything but that note. Anything- even him.

He stopped for a moment in a clearing in between a plot of trees and seeing my chance, I gathered up the last of my will and ran, sprinting for this stranger like my life depended on it. And I knew once I'd seen his face and proved myself a complete nutcase,  
I would turn back and break into tears.

I came to an abrupt halt right behind, half wanting to turn around and run away, avoiding the inevitable disappointment. It hurt, but sometimes only pain could make you feel alive again.

"Well said," came a voice that hitched my breath, stopped my heart in its tracks, my eyes widening with fear and hope. Stupid stupid hope. He turned around, and I fell back, scrambling helplessly with the tree behind me for support.

"Glad to see you're still alive Alexandria."

And then, like the idiot I was, I passed out.

 **Zachary**

"Uh, I forgot?"

Most pathetic excuse in the history of pathetic excuses. Xav stared back blankly as all the locked up guilt came crashing back at me like ocean waves.

"Okay, what is it with all my younger brothers finding their soulfinders and then forgetting to tell me about it?" Xav demanded. "Cos I'm still your brother you know!"

"I know Xav, I'm sorry, but…" I paused, tempted to run out of the hospital doors then and there. "Alex is in a complicated situation right now with the Kellys and I need-"

"Woah woah, back up a little," Xav interrupted holding up his hands. "Alex is caught up with the Kellys?! Alex, as in short sweet, your girlfriend Alex?"

"Soulfinder," I corrected. "And I promised her I wouldn't pressure her into meeting my family and stuff until things were normal."

"Things are never normal, you douche," Xav said rolling his eyes, his usual humour back in his eyes. "Now seriously though, how did it happen?"

And so I told him, right from the start, letting it all flow out of me, like one long stream, as Xav, for once in his life, listened silently, not once interrupting my words.

"Holy crap, bro," Xav muttered dumbfounded. "Dude, you've got to find your girl."

"I know," I said, running a hand through my hair again. "I hope she's alright."

"She will be when she sees you," Xav said. "Now go, don't keep your soulfinder waiting."

He pushed my shoulder reassuringly and I smiled, stepping out the door.

"And Xav?" I added, turned around one last time. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

 **Present day**

 _I just didn't understand why I felt so bad. After all, she'd betrayed me. She had left me to die when all I could think about, even with my lost memory, was her. The betrayal had hit me hard, and it hurt. And now, as I jerked the steering wheel in vain, I vowed never to allow anything to hurt me like that ever again._

 __

 _Her limp body slumped against my shoulders as the black SUV violently jerked right, and I attempted to push her away, but she fell back into me, like an annoying little child, refusing to leave. I pressed hard on the accelerator once we hit the highway, the car skimming smoothly over the road like it was water. Hands letting go of the steering wheel, my attention turned back to my long-lost best friend, still slumped lifelessly against my shoulder. And despite everything it still hurt to see her without that heartwarming smile of hers that always lit up the entire room._

 __

 _"Damn you," I muttered, my voice rising with every word. "Damn this, damn everything!" She still didn't awake. And she slept peacefully on, whilst I bore a hundred types of pains banging against my chest. Still an angel, even when asleep._

 __

 _"Damn you," I muttered, this time, my words met with the tears steaming down my cheeks despite me. I was one problematic kid._

 __

 _oOo_

 __

 _"Girl's in the car," I muttered, slumping into a sofa. I hated plane rides. Especially when you felt sick to your stomach already. Macho mask on, I'd strode into the room, only to find the Kellys scattered about the hotel room, like the hopeless cases they were. They really would be nothing without us._

 __

 _"Ah, my most trusted man," Daniel exclaimed, stepping forward to greet me. "I trust you got the job done well."_

 __

 _"Mm," I grunted, not trusting myself to speak. I was still hurting inside._

 __

 _"Well then," Kelly said clapping his hands together in obvious glee. "Let us give the girl some time to collect herself before we introduce ourselves. But before then, let us celebrate. Today is a day we should not be forgetting."_

 __

 _"Oh?" I asked, not the least bit invested in his words._

 __

 _"Oh yes, my boy," Daniel Kelly exclaimed. "Today is the day we finally get our revenge."_

 __

 _I managed a half-smile as Kelly turned around to be met with applause by the others. The thing was, I wasn't sure if revenge was what I wanted._

 **Alexandria**

I awoke to a strange silence. My eyelids were stuck together, refusing to open and allow reality hit its first blow. Tough luck, it still did. My heart thumped against my chest, like it wanted to burst out as I registered my surroundings, a room that  
I was sure I'd never seen before in my life. Oh God oh God oh God…

The bed I lay on was obviously comfortable, yet it stuck against my shoulder blades like cold hard wood, and I rolled off the mattress, not foreseeing the cold floor I would land on. My face hit the ground first and I groaned, peeling my face off the  
marble floor as my eyes scanned the room, mind racing, heart thumping.

"Oh God…" I whispered, flinging myself at the door, fists thudding relentlessly against the wooden door. No answer. Panting, I turned around and tried the windows. Double, if not triple locked. My satchel was nowhere to be seen, and my scarf  
and outer shirt had also been taken and I felt strangely cold in my sleeveless top, goosebumps crawling up my bare arms.

I slumped back into the bed, too shocked to cry. What was happening? I was clueless, but I was sure about one thing. I'd seen him. I'd seen the one person I never thought I'd see ever again.

Provided I wasn't crazy, or just imagining or falling for tricks of the mind or light...

 _Provided all that…_

Elliot, my best friend...  
Elliot, who was supposed to be _dead..._

Elliotwas alive.

 **Okay so by now, you've probably all concluded that I am the world's laziest human being, and that I'm terrible with any sort of deadlines. So thanks for bearing with me throughout this story. I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH IT. It just might take some time (sorry about that).**

 ****

 **Also thanks so much for the support and all your lovely reviews. Literally if I need any moral support I just scroll down and read my reviews. Thanks you to everybody! I will be ECSTATIC if this story reaches 60 reviews, and I'll try update more often- but I'mon holiday right now so might take some time :S Since I'm writing on a long car journey the spelling might suck BIG TIME. You've got to drive through motorways anywhere in Switzerland, so different from traffic-bearing London. If you guys didn't catch it, you might enjoy my other story Exposing Truth.**

 ****

 **Guest review time!**

 ****

 **To Llamacorn: THANK TOU SO MUCH! You review like every chapter of all my stories and honestly that's all I could ever ask for so I am forever grateful to you xxx**

 ****

 **To guest: I'm so glad you like this story! And thanks for bearing with me. I always get so gassed when I read reviews so thank you xxx**

 ****

 **So thanks everyone and please remember to review xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Elliot**

Guilt? Regret maybe? Or maybe it was the cold hard reality of it all hitting me right where it hurt most?

She left me. I was meant to feel angry. But any anger in me was directed at myself rather than the real offender in this case. And what was I doing this for? Revenge? To show her that I wasn't the powerless weak little boy she'd thought I was?

"Move out of the way Elliot."

I was tempted to do as he said, but remembered my game and stood my ground.

"Go around me like a normal person, Sanchez," I muttered, as my eyes wandered to the trolley he was hauling, bearing a plate of cheese and cucumber sandwiches and water. She hated cucumber.

"I'll take that," I blurted out. "Save you the effort of walking all the way around me." Sanchez scowled at me, but abandoned the trolley anyway, skulking off to do whatever people like him did in their free time. I gulped, fingers tightening around the handle of the trolley as I pushed.

It was time to confront. And she better have answers.

I knocked softly on the door, before remembering that I was the one with the key. Turning the key in its lock, I gave the door a push, as it swung back obediently.

The room was so painfully lifeless that I was almost tempted to abandon all hope and run away.

 _Only cowards run away. You're not a coward, Elliot. You're a warrior._

Where had those words come from? Because they obviously weren't mine. The voice in my head, the one that constantly offered motivating advice- it was not mine. I knew my voice; the one in my head was foreign, yet it had been with me forever, even though I could not remember what forever meant. It was the only element of my life that felt familiar. That voice and _her_ face. But her face brought pain too. And I didn't like pain. Pain hurt. It hurt so bad it made you want to wrench out your insides and abandon them, fleeing away from your aching feelings.

Was she even here? Was the food even being delivered to her? I'd just taken it without casting a second doubt, hadn't I?

All because of what?

Because I wanted to see her face? Because I wanted to remind myself of all the nights I'd cried myself to sleep?

No.

Because I wanted to show her that she couldn't hurt me anymore.

"I brought food."

I decided that this simple comment was introduction enough and strolled into the room, kicking the door shut behind me. _Don't show them you're afraid, Elle. Never let them see that you're afraid._

Same voice.

But like all the other times, I listened to the voice obediently, smoothening my expression before turning around and greeting her with the coldest of smirks.

"...Elle?"

The same voice.

I'd promised myself I would remain sturdy, hard-to-read, firm. _Cold._ It was never a problem for me anywhere else. But when I made that grave mistake of looking back at her, perched at the edge of the bed, large brown eyes blinking at me in bewilderment, I wanted to cry more than ever.

So I did. Just like the coward I was.

And despite everything, two warm inviting arms pulled me into the most comforting of embraces that I should have refused. But I instead I cried into her shoulder.

 **Zachary**

Two days.

She hadn't been seen for two entire days. And I hadn't slept or eaten properly in two days.

I had no idea where she was, the small and beautiful and completely clueless bundle of joy that was _my_ soulfinder. And despite what anybody tried to do to reassure me, I was still breaking inside, tearing into shreds. I couldn't close my eyes for but a second without seeing her smile float into my mind's eye, the way her eyes crinkled and shone with glee and the way she bit her lip when she was nervous and tucked her hair behind her ear and couldn't wink to save her life...

But they were still searching. She had literally just vanished. But I would know if my soulfinder just vanished like that. I couldn't contact her via telepathy but I could feel her there, on the receiving end, her presence drumming desperately against some kind of impenetrable wall.

The wall that me, being the hopeless excuse I was, couldn't get through.

Victor had reached the conclusion that they were not doing this as revenge on us. If so, we would have received some sort of phone call or warning. This wasn't a ransom abduction. Had she even been abducted? It should have been me. Not Alex. Never Alex.

"Zach...?"

I was sitting by my windowsill, what had been my alcove of refuge for the past two days, and my eyes were fixated on the faraway twinkle of an emerging star in the background.

I didn't even notice that my bedroom door was opening.

Zed didn't say anything, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. Instead, he sat beside me, facing the black sky that glared back through the glass of the window, my pathetic reflection just about visible.

"We're gonna find her, you know."

I broke down crying.

A man wasn't supposed to cry. Men were supposed to be courageous and firm and emotionally-stable, all the things that I was proving not to be. However not too long ago, a beautiful girl had told me that emotion wasn't just reserved for females. Emotion was universal. She 'd held my hand and told me that it was okay to cry when you were sad and laugh when you were happy. If you didn't, were you human at all?

Zed didn't say anything while I cried. He just put his arm around me.

Men weren't supposed to show affection.

It was all a damn lie. However, the one person who had made me realise that, was nowhere to be found, and had left a huge void in my life.

"What am I going to do?"

There were a few moments of silence as I violently wiped the streaks of tears from my face.

"I love her."

Zed doesn't seem surprised. He sort of smiles at me sadly, his smirk now lopsided.

"I love her so much."

"We will find her. Sometimes faith is the one thing someone needs to keep them going."

 **Alexandria**

"I hate you."

The most painful thing was, that I was not the least bit surprised.

"I wish I never had to see you again."

Truth was, I was thinking the same things.

 _I hate me too._

"Shut up, shut up, get out of my head!" Elliot shouted, pushing me away. He covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut. He used to do that a lot when someone said something that confused him.

He was hurting. But weren't we all?

 _I can't, Elle. I tried to get you out of my head too. It never works._

"You left me!" he spat. "You left me for dead, you traitor!"

The words still stung, although I still had no idea what he was talking about. Images were suddenly reeling in my mind, flashing purple and red as I blinked them away

and still they came back to haunt me.

Seeing Elliot again, wasn't helping that cause.

"I'm not a traitor," I tried to say, although the last of my words died out mid-sentence. I was crying too now.

"Leaving me to die wasn't betrayal enough for you?"

His words may have made no sense but that look he gave me

that cold callous scowl

it was enough to kill me.

 **Elliot**

Once I started running, I couldn't stop. One after another, my feet kept padding on the carpeted floor, fast enough to get me out of there, without another glimpse back in her direction.

 _She had the exact same voice._

The same voice that I had found courage in for the past, God knows how many years. Even that had been a lie.

It was making me wonder what truth my life actually held. If any.

Still, I was running

until I wasn't.

Because I was hearing voices. But they weren't the voices that were in your head.

These were the voices that you weren't supposed to hear, spoken in hushed tones so as not to arouse the ears of passers-by. Unless those passers-by had unusually sensitive ears for a human. Though not so unusual for a savant.

My ears immediately pricked up when they mentioned her name, the voice drenched in the foul tone that clearly had Daniel Kelly's name written all over it.

Closing my eyes, which I usually found were a barrier to my ears, I pursued the voices, until I reached the small crack of bright light spilling out from a room, that I had never chanced upon in all the time I had explored the hotel.

"Just kill her already," someone was saying. "She's a waste of both time and space." My muscles tensed, my mind too late to force myself not to react. She wasn't mine to protect. I hated her.

"And if you don't do it, I will." Stupid Maria Kelly, with her stupidly devilish ideas.

"Shut the trap, Maria," Sean spat, seemingly on edge. "Dad says she'll be useful to us."

Useful? I hadn't been told anything about useful.

In fact, I don't know what I was thinking we'd do with her once we'd brought her here.

Kill her?

Like I had the nerve to do that.

Like I'd ever let anyone touch her.

"Believe me, she's useful, alright." I tensed as soon as Kelly's voice boomed over his ignorant sidekicks'. The man may have been repulsive, but his brain was a thing to be admired. Even if I hated the guts that fuelled it.

"And how exactly is that?"

"Every savant-born has a gift, ever since birth, am I right?"

I could already hear Maria rolling her eyes.

"And why is this of relevance?"

"Everything is of relevance in this world, Maria," Kelly said, before continuing. "But our captive, the Alexandria girl you seem to be so keen on ridding, doesn't exactly follow these norms."

I gulped, dread churning in the pit of my stomach. My heart, already knowing what he was about to say, began racing, although my mind was brimming with bewilderment.

"She has more than one gift. In fact, she has a multitude of them. So many that the numbers don't even add up. As each day passes, her gifts increase," Kelly exclaimed. "One might even call it magic."

Magic.

It didn't exist. Magic wasn't real. But then again, I had supersonic hearing and I'd come back from the dead a year ago. Reality wasn't always what you thought it to be.

"She's only 16, an underdeveloped savant, you may say. But when she grows, give it another two years' time, she will become the most powerful asset we could ever have hold of."

Silence followed. Silence that was far too deafening for my liking. I could already hear the slow worn-out gear of Sean's brain turning and Maria's mind completely clueless.

I wish I was like that too.

"Soon enough, we're going to make her one of us."

 _One of us._

That was when I realised what that meant.

 _She's going to become like me._

 **Zachary**

It was the morning of the third day when I finally came downstairs.

Nothing had changed. Same old living room with the same family. But when they saw me, although they tried to say nothing, their pitiful glances were all I needed to spear my chest. It was as if they were _trying_ to act normal, _trying_ to make it seem like I wasn't dying inside.

"Zachary." That was all my Mum said, and I immediately collapsed into her embrace. It felt good, all this comfort, but it still didn't hide the fact that I was losing my mind. "We'll find her, Zach," Mum said and I nodded, trying to believe her words.

"We will."

That was when Victor assumes it is the right time to barge into the room, the door almost beheading me with its abrupt force.

"Geez Vic, try to take my head off, will you?" I snapped, however Victor let my remark pass, and turned to look at me, as if he'd been wanting to tell me something for a very long time.

"We have a witness," he said, and my mind immediately forgave him for anything he had ever done to annoy me in the past. Right now, he was my saviour.

"They saw what happened? They know who it was?" I immediately began bombarding him with questions, until it took me a minute to breathe and let him respond.

"That's generally what a witness is, Zach," Vic replied, then softening his tone, said, "We're working on a sketch."

"We're actually getting somewhere," I whispered, expecting Vic to look relieved, however his expression didn't assure me one bit. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Vic sighed, rubbing his neck, a gesture that we didn't often see from him. He was nervous.

"Her mother.." he trailed off. "She's in a really serious state." My eyes widened.

"She'll make it, right?"

"I don't know," he said, his tone unsure. "But she asked the doctors to see you."

 **So I haven't updated in forever and have been neglecting fanfic for forever. Well never again! (Hopefully) I will definitely finish all of my stories, in time, but they'll be finished. I recently updated my other story** _ **Exposing Truth,**_ **if you guys want to check it out. I am so grateful for all your reviews- they are honestly amazing and make my day, so please keep them coming and tell me what you thought of this chapter xxxx**

 **To Llamacorn: I just remembered the time I posted the last chapter and it was all the way in the summer holiday. Wow, that took forever. Anyway thank you for being so amazing and being ths huge motivational spur for my writing xxx**

 **To Guest: Yeah don't worry I will definitely finish this and I'm glad you like Elliot's POV too. It's very different form Alex and Zach, but I actually like writing from his perspective, because he's this very vulnerable character who's been forced to be strong and firm by those around him. Anyway thanks so much for reviewing xxx**

 **To i'mjustdancingintherain: I actually did check out your story btw and it's really good. I love it! Thanks for such a sweet review and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your writing is so good too and I really love it xxx**


End file.
